Evolution: Middleton Monster
by noveler00
Summary: A monster is terrorizing Middleton, and Kim finds herself facing this challenge alone. But there is more to this creature than meets the eye. XME crossover
1. Prologue

Evolution: Middleton Monster

Prologue

By Noveler00

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the characters of Kim Possible or X-Men Evolution, so don't sue you won't get much. I write fanfics for the pure enjoyment for all, without any profit. Enjoy.

* * *

___AN: I thought long and hard about the powers I would be giving the characters of KP. One of the challenges was that many mutants start showing signs of their powers around 13-15, some sooner, some later. I couldn't just outright give them powers when the characters are more than halfway through high school without any signs of development. That was my second challenge, how could i give the characters powers that would seem like an everyday thing for them. So, the KP characters have used their powers for quite sometime now, but they are completely oblivious that they have them and that they are using them._

* * *

A cool autumn afternoon, the Middleton High football team was out practicing on the field getting for the upcoming game this weekend. The cheer squad was out practicing as well, honing their rallying cries with high spirits. If there was such a thing as too much spirit, their mascot; the Middleton Mad Dog, represented it.

Ron Stoppable held the honor of dawning the Middleton Mad Dog attire. With his own added effect, Ron brought out the true essence of the creature. Ron shook the head of the mascot violently, splattering the foam oozing from its mouth on anyone close by, sadly enough the cheerleaders.

The cheerleaders stopped their practice and glared at their rampaging mascot, beaming their anger toward him. The creature eventually stopped when he realized that the rest of the squad had stopped. He turned to find they're glares, it was like staring into a cobra's eyes and he was the meek little prey.

"Ron," called Kim whose glare was equal to the rest of the girls, "maybe you should take a break."

"Uh, right," replied Ron as he cowered away from the angry girls. He managed to get to a save distance away from them the girls.

Since Ron wasn't permitted to express his mad dog essence, he settled in just watching the girls do their sheer routine. It was a rather mesmerizing show, fitting the regional champions of last year.

Suddenly, _WHAM!_ A football Ron knocked to his knees after being struck in the head. It didn't take Ron long to find the football. Taking off the mascot headgear, he picked up the football and looked to the field. Ron saw Jason, the team's second string quarterback and Jeff, the center lineman both laughing holding their guts.

"Eh-he nice pass," said Ron with a light tone. "Next time let me know and I'll catch it." Ron threw the ball back to them. It wobbled as it soared through the air falling not even half the distance to the two players. Their laughter's grew as Jason pointed at Ron while Jeff fell on his back.

The laughter was a wound to Ron's ego, but he didn't let it discourage him. He made them laugh, and laugher is always good medicine.

Ron looked down at the mascot headpiece. It took the brunt of the impact, which kept him from any serious injury. It had some minor damage despite the hard impact, but nothing he couldn't repair with the mask kits he owns. He took it with him to the bench, with a heavy sigh he sat down. He leaned back planting his hand on the other edge of the bench and rolled his head over to the girls. He watched, spellbound by the cheer squad's enthusiasm and spirit. Although a cheer routine wasn't exactly a graceful dance, Ron didn't seem to mind.

"Hey, Rufus," called Ron before looking down at the naked mole rat that had just scampered on to his lap. The small creature looked up at him giving a look of concern.

"It wasn't that bad," said Ron. "They were just having a little fun. It didn't hurt." He was defending the actions of the two players throwing the football at him. Rufus planted his fore paws on what would be his hips looked at him with disbelieve.

"Ok, so it did hurt," said Ron rubbing his neck. The football struck the mascot headpiece, which threw it in the opposing direction craning his neck. Rufus scampered up Ron's shirt to his shoulder so that he could help his owner rub out the strain in his neck. Ron stopped him before he could start and brought him back to his lap. "Its okay buddy."

Rufus looked up at Ron feeling pity for him.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm ok with it."

Rufus put up his paws and started jabbing the air and shuffling his feet, doing his best imitation of a boxer.

"Look at the size of those guys," exclaimed Ron throwing and arm out the players on the field. "They're huge. I know a lot of it come from the padding, but look at them. They're muscle-bound he-men. Besides when have you known me to be the fighting type?"

Rufus thought about it for a moment, and then he hunched over and hung his fore legs out as far as he could and let them dangle. It was a crude imitation of a monkey.

"Hey," replied Ron, "that's different. Monkey Fist has it out for me. I had to defend myself."

Rufus suddenly did a roundhouse kick, but ended up landing on his back.

"I barely remember how to do that stuff," said Ron referring the mystical monkey powers he temporarily gained with their first encounter with Lord Monkey Fist. "I guess if I practiced it a little I might remember a few moves, but you know with school, cheer practice, and missions…"

_'Beep, beep-beep, beep!'_ came the unmistakable tone of the Kimmunicator, interrupting Ron's conversation with Rufus. Ron quickly looked around for its origin, finding coming from Kim's backpack not too far from him. Ron went over to her backpack and didn't hesitate to reach in and pull it.

"What up Wade," called out Ron with his usual glee.

"Hey Ron," greeted Wade. "You two still in practice?"

"Yah. Let me get Kim." Ron quickly turned to the cheerleaders, "Hey, Kim!"

Ron's sudden outburst startled Kim in the middle of the routine. Fortunately, they were all on the ground, but they were close to each other. Bonnie ended up slamming her pom-pom into Kim knocking to the ground and in the other cheerleaders behind her. Ron could only watched and cringe as the domino effect put more than half of the girls on the ground.

"What is it Ron?" asked Kim bracing herself on the ground glaring at him with discontent along with the other girls.

"It's Wade," squeaked Ron as he tried hiding as much of himself behind the Kimmunicator in fear of his physical well-being.

"Does this mean cheer practice is over," asked Bonnie, with her usual insolence placing her hand on her hips.

Kim picked herself up and went over to Ron, almost snatching the Kimmunicator from his hands.

"What's the sitch, Wade," asked Kim expressing her natural cheeriness. Her irritation toward Ron had stopped there; she was never one to let her negative emotions pass over from one person to the next. Although she shouldn't mad at Ron, he was being himself. She was more irritated at the fact he was disrupting the cheer practice. Ever since Ron joined the squad, they have had their ups and downs.

"Monkey Fist," replied Wade. "He's gone around the world taking endangered animals off of wild-life preserves."

"I thought he was all about becoming the Monkey King."

"Yah," replied Ron, "what does he want with other animals that aren't monkeys."

"I can't tell what he's doing with the animals," said Wade, "but maybe you can ask him yourself." A topple-graphical map suddenly replaced Wade's image with a red dot placed just off the center. Wade's voice still continued over the image, "One of the animals he took had a sub-dermal homing device implanted into it for research purposes. The researchers gladly gave me the homing frequency in hopes that the animal could be returned."

"So, where's he at," asked Kim.

"You're not going to believe this," said Wade as the map rotated turning the flat map into a three-dimension map. The image looked strikingly familiar to Kim, but she quickly recalled the image.

"Mount Middleton," said Kim.

"He's working with someone," interjected Ron with a deep plain voice and squinted eyes.

"How do you know that," asked Kim.

The deep voice quickly disappeared and his face returned to normal as he replied, "Mount Middleton isn't the kind of place he hang out at. It's usually some jungle temple or shine dedicated to monkeys or something. He would even settle for a musty old castle, but not Mount Middleton. He's working with someone?"

"Ron's got a point," replied Wade.

"But who could he be working with," questioned Kim.

"Hello, Kim!" called out Bonnie with her usually discontent. "Practice?"

Kim quickly turned to Bonnie when she called out. Bonnie's stance hadn't change since Kim started talking with Wade, except that she added a light tap of her foot fueled from her impatience. Kim knew she wanted an answer, 'Is practice over?' Kim hung her head in defeat, letting her hair flow over covering any recognizable feature of her face. Kim was hard-pressed on getting the squad as good as they can get. They were already good, some would even contest that they didn't need to practice. She finally let out her hand still holding a pom-pom waved it off them, signaling that, 'Yah, practice was over.'

"We'll pick it again tomorrow," added Kim picking up her head throwing her hair back to the way is was. She heard a few criticisms from the squad as they left, none of them were too eager to waste away another afternoon. Kim quickly turned to Wade, "How soon can you get us a ride?"

"ETA, 20 minutes," replied Wade.

"Please and thank you."


	2. The Awakening

Evolution: Middleton Monster

The Awakening

By Noveler00

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the characters of Kim Possible or X-Men Evolution, so don't sue you won't get much. I write fanfics for the pure enjoyment for all, without any profit. Enjoy

* * *

_AN: Events of my Fic are pre 'So the Drama'. More to the point the movie has not happened and will not happen. This open me up for some good Kim&Ron plot lines... as if no one hasn't done them before._

* * *

All new lab equipment hummed within the cavity of Mount Middleton. A short stocky woman with short cut black hair, freckles, and glasses merrily skipped between each piece of equipment calibrating them to certain specification. An otterfly Cuddle Buddy plush doll hung from her neck bouncing around and she pranced across the lab. She was filled with excitement and joy knowing that she was about to continue her goal, life-size living Cuddle Buddy

"Oh thank you Monty," she said with a cheerful smile. "Now that I have the resources I can finish my work."

"So long as you can provide me with the genetic materials I desire," replied Monkey Fist from a meditation position, "Miss Amy, you can have all the funding you wish."

"Getting the genetic materials you won't be that hard."

"But I also have to make sure you keep my physical appearance they was it is. I don't want to like some of your creature creation," Monkey Fist made a sharp glance over a rabbit/rhino hybrid.

"Oh, that's not hard either. Its just requires a little more time."

"Time you won't have in prison," shouted a familiar voice from above.

DNAmy and Monkey Fist both looked up to find none other than Kim Possible standing poised in one of the open cracks in the ceiling. She glared down at them with a bitter look in here eyes. Standing next to her, in complete contrast was Ron trying to keep his balance.

"Ron Stoppable," spoke Monkey Fist with utter discontent, "and the cheerleader."

"You know," whispered Kim to Ron, "the villains usually say my name first."

"Its Monkey Fist," replied Ron. "He has it out for me."

"Welcome fellow Cuddler," cheerfully called out DNAmy.

"Told yah he was working with…" Ron lost his balance before he could finish his gloat, screaming as he fell.

Kim quickly jumped off after Ron. She fired her hairdryer grappling hook into the cavern ceiling as she leapt embedding the hook into the rock. The line was keep loose as she plummeted toward Ron. She grabbed Ron wrapping her free arm around Ron's waist when she caught up to him. Kim quickly tightened the grappling hook line the moment she had Ron, slowing their decent.

They came to the floor with a thud, Kim falling into a kneeling position as she landed. Ron landed flat on his stomach when Kim let him go. When they finally looked up, they found half a dozen monkey ninjas surrounding them.

"I am honestly not surprised by your arrival," said Monkey Fist loomed behind his ninjas, "since I lowered my standards down to that of a mere poacher, but no matter. Monkey ninjas, ATTACK!"

Kim immediately went into a back flip while Ron rolled away as the monkey ninjas charged.

Kim bounced around leaping off any surface she came to just to keep ahead of the monkey ninjas. They area she was in was too closed in from the amount of equipment. The monkey ninjas could easily overwhelm her in such close quarters. She needed a more opened area to handle them.

"My, she is a quick one," commented Monkey Fist as he watched Kim out pace his ninjas with her gymnastic abilities. He quickly turned around after hearing light commotion nearby. He grinned as he found Ron struggling to his feet over some fallen canisters.

"Need a hand?" asked Monkey Fist lending his own hand out to Ron.

"Yah, thanks," replied Ron reaching up and grabbing the open hand before realizing who it was, too late. The moment Ron grabbed the open hand he was quickly hauled up. In a continuous fluid motion while pulling Ron up Monkey Fist leaned back, planted his feet into Ron's gut, and threw him over his body.

Ron flew bouncing once as he landed before coming to a stop. Stunned for a moment, Ron quickly scampered to his feet, just in time for Monkey Fist to land in front of him.

"You own me for many things, Stoppable," sneered Monkey Fist, stepping forward causing Ron to step back. "You destroyed my monkey idols," another step. "Ruined my destiny to be the unstoppable monkey ninja leader," another step. "You took Chippy."

"Hey," replied Ron as his fear suddenly disappeared, "he left you for a better life." The fear quickly returned as his back came against a wall.

Monkey Fist quickly slammed his palm on the wall next Ron's head causing Ron to let out and 'eep'.

"You won't take this from me," growled Monkey Fist.

"What is your plan anyways?" asked Ron nervously.

Monkey Fist replied with a sadistic smile, which made Ron gulp. He opened his mouth to speak again but stopped and began laughing. It wasn't a crazy, mad, maniacal laugh; it was more of a happy, hysterical laugh.

"Stop that," laughed Monkey Fist as he went for his leg chasing after a something crawling up it underneath his uniform. "Stop that! That tickles!"

Ron only smiled knowing that Rufus had come to his rescue. He quickly took this opportunity to get away, running along the wall.

Rufus continued to scurry under Monkey Fist's uniform, his little paws tickled the man and he race across his body. Rufus finally emerge out of Monkey Fist's collar. By the time he realized he was exposed, Monkey Fist had grabbed him.

"Got you, you pesky little rodent," growled Monkey Fist as he bared his eye of the naked mole rat with every intent to squeeze the life out of him.

Rufus just smiled just before sinking his bucked teeth into Monkey Fist's hand, instantly releasing his grip. After hitting, the floor Rufus made a beeline toward Ron who was waiting for him at a door.

"Good job buddy," said Ron after picking him up and putting him in his cargo pants pocket.

Ron quickly opened the door and quickly entered slamming it behind him. When Ron turned around, he found himself facing several caged animals, all of them let out their own grunts, snorts, and roars at him.

"Hey guys," said Ron with an uneasy feeling. "I'm here to help." Just as he said that, the animals slowly quieted down, "Ooookay, wierd."

A bewildered Ron looked at the animals. A calm tiger, cheetah, elephant, wolf, grizzly bear, and gorilla stared back at Ron as if waiting from him to do something. Confused, Ron wondered why they all stopped as they did, could, could they understand him. And what was this calmness he was feeling coming from?

Ron approached them, the tiger was the first animal he came to first. He looked at the tiger as it gazed back at him. He drew closer and closer to the cage creature out of wonder. Enthralled by the majestic creature Ron didn't even realized he had reach out and touch on the muzzle. Ron backed away after touching the animal, feeling a strange sensation ripple through him.

Ron suddenly felt something touch the back of his neck followed by another sensation. He turned to find a large curled up black-gray hand of the gorilla slowly returning into the cage. Ron shrieked, stumbling backward away from the prime ape until he backed into another cage. He looked at the gorilla and suddenly didn't feel so afraid of it. He could feel that it didn't mean any harm.

Then Ron felt something warm against his hand and another sensation flow through him. He looked down to see that a cheetah was licking his hand through the bars. Ron pushed himself off the cage then began wiping his hand on his cargos attempting to remove the drool from the animal.

The door was suddenly thrown open as Monkey Fist kicked it. The moment he entered the animals became agitated, letting out their calls.

"I see you've found the animals," said Monkey Fist as leapt over to Ron. The animals continued their cries as Monkey Fist grabbed Ron and threw him away from the cages. "No matter, you still won't stop my plan to gain their genetic material." He leapt again to Ron and towered over him had remained on the floor. "After which I will absorb their essences and gain to full power of their strengths. Sadly enough the animals won't survive the ritual process."

Ron couldn't understand what Monkey Fist was saying, he couldn't hear anything except for the animals. He heard more than just the cries he also felt their thoughts. Unbridled rage emitted from the creature, with all their fury directly at Monkey Fist. It was an overwhelming feeling Ron felt forcing him to clutch his head to suppress the pain, but to no avail. The feeling would engulf his mind keeping him feeling anything except the anger they animals gave. Ron could no longer handle the pressure on his mind and collapsed.

Monkey Fist stopped his speech when he realized Ron clutching his head, "What's the matter with you?" Then he watched as Ron fell unconscious. He gave a light tap to Ron's shoulder with his foot in hoping to stir him, "Get up,"

Meanwhile Kim was holding her own against the monkey ninjas. Kim knew she couldn't keep this up for much longer there were simple too many of them and they were your typical henchmen, they were trained ninjas. Six to one odds were pushing Kim to her limits.

An opportunity presented itself as Kim managed to throw one monkey ninja at another. She had glanced at a tall piece of equipment, and quickly formulated a plan. With little hesitation, Kim leaped up as two monkey ninjas leapt at her. The monkeys manage to avoid each other, but looked up when they landed to see Kim disappeared over the top of the lab equipment. All the monkey ninjas quickly followed her making several leaps to the same distance. When they finally reach the top, they found nothing, except an open jar lip balm. They all huddled around the jar out of curiosity looking at it. Then they all fell, falling unconscious.

Kim emerged from edge of the equipment, where she was hanging from. Holding her breath she picked up the jar and sealed it. She fanned the air around here before taking another breath.

"Gotta thank Wade for the knock out lip balm," said Kim. She walked over to the edge to jump back down, but noticed something, "This is kinda high up." She opted to find an alternate route down as opposed to jumping straight down from a height that could injury herself. When she finally came down, DNAmy greeted her.

"Cookie?" asked DNAmy holding out a tray of freshly baked cookies. Kim quickly took a stance at the mad geneticist, but dropped her guard and looked the tray. Kim could only think about where she had time to bake.

"You do realize you are violating your parole," said Kim giving the geneticist a strict look.

"Oh, I can't help myself. I just have to have the ultimate Cuddle Buddie." With a smile, she held out the tray to Kim, again offering one of the fresh treats on it.

Kim thought about it for a moment; DNAmy maybe a mad geneticist with goals that equal to a ten-year-old, but she was pretty much harmless. So, she took a cookie.

Before she could take a bite, she heard a cry echoing through the cave. "What was that," she asked.

"It sounded like Monty," replied DNAmy recalling Monkey Fist's light yelp when she hugged after he agreed to help fund her experiments.

The cry wasn't alone, a feral roar accompanied with the cry. Other sound followed, indicating a scuffle.

Kim couldn't stand by for long after hearing this. She quickly dropping the cookie back on the tray and raced through the lab following the sounds of the commotion. Worry came to Kim as the sounds of the commotion became clearer, the sounds of a rampaging savage beast. Two thing crossed Kim's minds as she race through the lab; what was this thing, and where was Ron.

Just as suddenly as the commotion started, it stopped. A silence fell over the lab almost masking the hums of the equipment there, leaving only the sounds of foots steps as they smacked into the floor. Kim didn't let up her pace.

Kim finally came up to an open door, where she found Monkey Fist thrashed, trying to crawl his way through the doorway. He held one arm under himself cradling it as she struggled out the room. Kim could see that his uniform was shredded and he was bleeding scratches all over his body.

"Monkey Fist?" she called out

"Keep that thing away from me," exclaimed Monkey Fist as he continued to struggle.

Kim looked ahead beyond Monkey Fist into the room to find Ron lying unconscious on the floor. His clothing was destroyed like Monkey Fist's.

"Ron!" Kim tried to enter the room but Monkey Fist grabbed her ankle.

"You can't go in there," said Monkey Fist with a voice filled with terror. "It's still there."

"What is?"

"A monster."

* * *

_AN: As I said in the last chapter, the KP characters has been using their powers for a while now, they are just not aware of them. They didn't just get them out of the blue. Ron can communicate with animals, he talks to Rufus all the time, but everyone think it's a 'Ron' thing, even Ron thinks so. Oh-yah, I'm not trying to hide the mystery. If you haven't figured it out already, I'll tell you in the next chapter._


	3. Make it Official

Evolution: Middleton Monster

Make it Official

By Noveler00

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the characters of Kim Possible or X-Men Evolution, so don't sue you won't get much. I write fanfics for the pure enjoyment for all, without any profit. Enjoy

* * *

_AN: OMG I finally go this chapter done. After 3 revisions and hacking it in half I finally got it done. This was a hard chapter to write. Duh, I just briefly explained the process I went through. It is now to my liking. Oh the other half I hacked off will end up being the next chapter. In other words it's almost done so I might be able to update soon, I hope._

* * *

A cold autumn morning, Kim had gotten up much earlier than she usually would, so that she could check on Ron. After the mission they had last night, she was concerned. He wasn't hurt; in fact, he was in good health according to the paramedics. The thing that really bothered her was that Ron couldn't remember what had happened. How could he not remember? Monkey Fist was beaten to within an inch of his life. Whatever happened to Fist scared him beyond any rational reasoning. He kept babbling on about a monster. Despite the injuries Monkey Fist sustained, Ron was untouched. Sure Ron's clothing was destroyed, but there wasn't a single scratch on him.

Monkey Fist was attacked; there was no question about that, but by what. All of the captured animals were still in their cages; they couldn't have hurt anyone. Even Wade couldn't find anything. There were no tracks and no reading what-so-ever of another creature in the immediate area. It certainly wasn't a creature DNAmy couldn't have created. As crazy as the woman may be, she wouldn't intentionally create such a savage animal. If she did, she would have tamed it immediately. It was a complete mystery.

It was a little before seven when Kim reached the Stoppable home. She hesitated for a moment before knocking, afraid that something might be wrong, that the doctors at last night's scene missed something and Ron was in terrible pain. 'Someone would have called if that were the case,' thought Kim. She pushed that horrible thought aside, 'Ron's ok.' With the utmost confidence, she knocked. Moments later, the door opened.

"Hello Kim," spoke a rather surprised tall blonde woman in glasses.

"Good morning Mrs. Stoppable," replied Kim with a hearty smile. "Is Ron up?"

"Oh yes. He's been up for quite some time now. He's in the kitchen." Mrs. Stoppable stepped aside opening the door complete allowing Kim passage into her home.

Kim hesitate a moment before entering the home, pondering about Ron's recent actions.

'Ron, up early,' thought Kim. 'This was something new. Maybe he's planning one doing something big. It's the only time I can think of him actually getting up early for anything.'

Upon entering the Stoppable household, Kim was hit by a wall of aromas. The scent of cinnamon, buttermilk, cooked eggs, and a few others filled the room. She turned to the kitchen across the room. She saw a light haze floating within the cooking area, within that haze was the cook.

"Hey Kim," called out Ron. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on you," replied Kim.

"Coolio."

"Oh Ron," called out Mrs. Stoppable, "I'm headed off to work. You be sure to lock the door before you leave. Ok hone."

"No probamo, mom," said Ron as flipped pancake from the pan in one hand onto a plate in the other.

"Good-bye Mrs. Stoppable," added Kim.

"Good-bye Kim." Ron's mother smiled at both Kim and Ron before leaving the house.

"What's with all this?" asked Kim walking over to Ron.

"What's with what?" countered Ron as he walked over to the dining table on the other side of the kitchen.

"All this," said Kim holding her hands out at the dining table. On the table were several other breakfast dishes.

"Oh that… You won't believe how hungry I am." Ron set the plate down, and then sat himself down.

"You can't be that hungry Ron. You made enough food to fee a small army. I mean I haven't seen that much food since that banquet we went to last week."

"You're exaggerating."

"That's still a lot of food."

"I know, but the first thing that hit me when I got up was food." Ron promptly stabbed a fork into the stack of pancakes.

"When was that?" Kim cringe as Ron seemed to inhale plate of pancakes.

"When was what?"

"Time, when did you get up?"

"Uhm, I think about five." Ron quickly tossed down a couple of cinnamon rolls

"Five! Aren't you tired?" They had gotten home late from the mission.

"Not really. I actually feel… pretty good." Ron began carving into a very large omelet.

"Are you ok Ron? I mean nothing really weird happened to you last night?"

Ron tried to reply, but found he was struggling to swallow last bit, actually chunk, of the omelet. He began pounding his chest trying to force down the mass of food, it help a little but it still had a hard time going down.

"Ron," shouted Kim, quickly rushed to his side. She helped by padding him on the back.

The mass of food finally passed through in Ron's stomach. Ron quickly too a need gasp of air, followed by couple more heavy breathes. Ron turned to Kim and smiled, he wanted to say something to thank her but he found himself distracted.

"You got to slow down Ron," said Kim as she stepped back giving Ron some space. "It's not healthy to eat that fast."

Ron didn't respond he just kept smiling at her. Kim smiled back in response. 'Maybe there was nothing wrong with him,' she thought. Ron kept on smiling.

"So Kim," said Ron still holding a smile, "whatcha doing later tonight?"

Kim was taken back by the question. It was odd because Ron knew the answer to it.

"I'm hanging with you at Bueno Nacho," replied Kim looking at Ron with questionable intent. "It's Naco Night."

"Why don't we make it official?"

"What," she said almost shouting.

"Let's make it official."

"What, like a date?"

"Yah, I mean you are over Josh, right?"

"Yes, but…" Kim was completely flustered "You're asking me out?"

"Is that a problem?"

Kim was flustered, "Yes… No… Why they sudden interest?"

"Kim, we've been best friends since pre-K. Do I have to have a reason to ask my best friend out on a Friday night, especially when that friend is the most beautiful girl in the world?"

Kim could swear her jaw nearly hit the floor. Ron was hitting on her! The sheer notation that Ron would do such a thing was enough to take her breath away. Kim couldn't hide what she was feeling as her face turned shades of red that could almost match her hair.

"What do you say Kim? Is it a date?"

Kim gathered the words she wanted to say. They weren't much, if at all. This came up so suddenly and without warning. Sure if he would have pulled out a death ray, she would know exactly what to do. Ron had blind-sided her and she didn't know what to do.

"It's just Bueno Nacho," she finally replied dejectedly.

"So we can catch a movie later. I'll let you pick the movie this time." Ron let out a smile. It wasn't a normal smile; it was a smile to get himself noticed, by the girl he was flirting with. It was accompanied by a several movements of his eyebrow, again to gain the attention of the girl.

Kim was flattered by the jester, but there was still some speculation. The idea of them even going out was notion that Kim rarely treaded on, but they were practically inseparable. They were seen together more times that any couple in school.

The food chain wouldn't allow it. Kim was at the top of that pyramid while Ron rested at the bottom. The social caste system at school would be rolling in laughter or disgust. Either case Kim would imagine Bonnie leading the council to throw her from the top of the mountain.

Ron's a nice guy, funny, and a goof at times, but he was always true. Those same qualities also keep from rising in the food chain. He wasn't a selfish guy, always thinking about other before himself. He wouldn't hurt anyone, even those who may deserve it. He was a prodigy, everything good and nothing bad, an anomaly within the social system.

All that the social system cares is his place in the food chain. The system dictated that Kim say, 'no.'

"I'll think about it," Kim dejectedly replied.

"No rush Kim," said Ron still with a smile, half heartily. "When ever you're ready."

Kim's played out like any normal day: classes, classmates, teachers, and Mr. Barkin. However, Ron's proposal lingered over her. It was difficult to forget since they had every class together.

From time to time Kim could sense Ron giving her glances, similar to the ones earlier at his house. He was trying to get her attention; he even resorted to throwing small bits of paper at her. Whenever Ron had her attention, he would show her a funny face. The faces were enough to make her laugh quietly and sometimes feel embarrassed because he did in full view of the entire class. Ron didn't seem embarrassed at all. The aura of confidence he possessed was stronger than she had ever seen. No student or teacher could bring him down. Bonnie, for one class, was in complete disgust by Ron's act. Thou, there was a moment that Kim could swear she saw Bonnie smile at one of Ron's faces shortly before cover her face with her textbook.

Ron was different today Kim could feel it. He had so much more energy than she had ever seen him with. His level of confidence had taken off by leaps and bound. He was even quick-witted at time, following up with some humorous anecdote or punch line when his natural clumsiness struck. Then did something that Kim couldn't imagine him ever doing.

"Are you sure it wasn't just an accidental brush?" asked Monique doubting Kim's accusations of Ron at one of the many cafeteria tables.

"It was a full palm contact," exclaimed Kim with a low but pronounced voice, "on my butt! It was no accident."

"Did he squeeze?"

"Monique!"

"Ok, calm down." Monique held her hand up in defense.

"I swear Ron is acting like he's a... a guy. An immature one at that."

"This is news, how?"

"Ok, bad analogy. But, I'm still pulling wads of paper out of my hair," Kim demonstrated by pulling a wad out and showing it to Monique. "It's all cute and everything, but…"

"But, what?"

"I…"

"You…"

"I… I think he's crushing on me. He even asked me out on a date."

"But you're going to Bueno Nacho, its Naco Night. You two always hang out there on Naco Night."

"He wants to make it official."

"What like a date-date, not 'with my best friend' date?"

"Yes. He's even want to a go to a movie."

"What, some zombie ninja flick?"

"Actually," Kim shied a bit, "he's letting me choose the movie."

Monique's face grew stern; her eyes squinted as she leaned over to Kim, "You did say yes?"

"Actually, I told him I would think about it."

Monique pulled back smacking her own head as she did, "You may as well have said no."

"No, I really am thinking about it."

"Thinking about what Possible," came a vicious voice belong to Bonnie. "About that loser? I couldn't help but over hear that he had the nerve to ask out a cheerleader, you I believe."

"This is none of your business Bonnie," said Kim with the distaste that only Bonnie could bring out of her.

"Oh," Bonnie's eyes brighten at a newfound prospect, "this is my business. Anything that has to do with the natural order of things at this school is my business. You are a cheerleader, top of the food chain. Stoppable is a bottom feeder with the rest of the urchins. You can't possibly agree to go out with him. It's bad enough that you hang around him. It's even worse that he is part of the cheer squad. He is an outcast and he'll bring you down with him. Not that I wouldn't mind."

"Ron's a nice guy."

"And nice guys finish last. Face it Kim, he's a loser. He's a doormat that everyone steps on everyday when they leave their house."

Kim was furious, emitting a growl toward Bonnie. Monique intervened before Kim could do anything else, "Calm down Kim. Bonnie's just jealous."

"Of what," sneered Bonnie?

"That all your dates don't have a collective IQ of 2."

"The dumber they are the better. Doesn't require as much work when they are stupid." With that Bonnie walk off to her own private circle.

"Oooooh, Bonnie," spoke an irate Kim Possible. "I'll show her."

"Kim," a touch of concern was in Monique's voice as she called Kim, "Don't do it. Don't go out with Ron to prove Bonnie wrong. He desires better than that."

Kim covered her face with her hands and slowly pulled them down washing away the anger, then sighed, "You're right, but Bonnie's got a point."

"You mean about dumb guys."

"No," Kim gave a look of disgust to Monique's response. "She's right about the food chain."

Monique quickly interjected, "So what are you saying? You're better than Ron." Monique followed up with hard stare at Kim waiting for her answer.

"Yes… No… I don't know…"

"Kim, forget about the food chain. As far as the school is concerned you two have been an item since day one."

"They have?" asked Kim questioning the statement.

"Well, that's what I think, but I'm not the only one. Look Kim, go out with him. I know you two go out practically everyday. Don't do it because I said so. Don't do it to prove Bonnie wrong. Do it because you feel its right. And if you ask me what my opinion is, it's right."

Kim took a deep heavy sigh, closing her eyes and search within herself. Ron was always by her side through thick and thin. through the good times and bad he was there. He had gone with her to corners of the world, from the highest peeks to the deepest depth he was with her. Would anyone else follow her into such dangers that her missions brought. Would anyone else go out of their way to make her feel better she wasn't at her best. Who else could make her laugh so easily?

'SLAM!' A heavy lunch tray landed on the cafeteria table with a mountain of food piled on it. The thunderclap surprised Kim taking her away from her thoughts.

"Ron!" called out Kim realizing who had just sat down. Her surprise was short lived as she gazed with disgust at the pile of food on his tray.

"Dude," addressed Monique sharing Kim's disgust, "that is seriously a lot of food."

"I know," replied Ron.

"You had a king's feast this morning," added Kim. "You can't be that hungry."

"I don't get it either Kim, but I am famished." Ron quickly began to dig into the mount of food before him. It was almost disgusting how fast Ron was about to devour the high school cuisine.

"You do realize that that is cafeteria food, right," asked Monique?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Only if you value your stomach."

"Look, if I can stand up to deadly robots, armed henchmen, and death rays I think I can stomach a little cafeteria food."

"You don't, Kim does."

"A minor technicality. Either way I mange to survive many situations most people would cower in fear from."

"You mean runaway from."

"I don't runaway. It's more of a tactical positioning. Waiting for the right moment to pounce."

"Which is what, never?"

"Actually Kim does the pouncing."

"He distracts them," added Kim.

"…by running away," added Monique.

"Everything works out," finished Ron with a smile. He then continued to wolf down the mountain of food before him.

Kim suddenly felt a nudge under the table. It had come from Monique who looked at her with a straight face. The black girl motioned her head toward Ron as if trying to tell Kim something. Kim knew right away, what she wanted, but she was still uneasy about the idea. They had for so long made it a point to everybody that they were not going out together as a couple, but they always went out together.

Kim began to wonder, of all the guys she had dated or met, that the one she was looking for was right under her nose the whole time. Ron knew more about her than she would care to admit to anyone. He was a shoulder to cry on when life got rough. He was the voice of confidence when she was too afraid. Most of all, he was true: to himself and everyone else.

"Ron," called Kim, as if she was calling for a complete stranger.

"Yah," said Ron with his mouth full.

"Manners Ron!" Her tone changed to annoyance.

"Sorry KP," said Ron after swallowing hit last bite of food. "What's up?"

"Remember this morning?"

"You mean all that food I made?"

"No. I mean do you remember what you asked me this morning."

"Oh, yah, I remember."

"I told you I would think about."

"I could have handled a 'No' Kim."

"I really meant it Ron, I was thinking about it."

"You were really?" Ron's eyes opened with surprise.

"I wouldn't lie to you Ron. You're my best friend and I was hoping that," Kim's voice grew quiet, "you would be my date for tonight?"

"Excuse me," Ron leaned over to Kim holding his hand over her heard to help funnel the sound, "I didn't quite hear that."

"Will you be my date for tonight?" she said a bit louder than before.

"What?" He replied with a smirk of deceit.

"Ron!" He was still flirting with her; Kim couldn't help but smile at his antics to gain her attention.

Suddenly Ron reach out had held up Kim's hand and kissed it, "It will be my honor to be your date for tonight Kim Possible." Then with smile and a cool suave voice, "Boo-yah!"

Kim was as red as her hair, her jaw had hit the ground a second time today, and this was Monique's first.

"Girl," address Monique staring at Ron as he began to eat again, still in awe of his action, "Who is that?"

"I think its Ron," replied Kim staring with Monique and in awe.

"He can't be Ron."

"He looks like Ron."

"He eats like Ron.

"He said, 'Boo-yah' just like Ron."

"Girl, don't let him go."

* * *

_AN: The biggest challenge I had with this chapter was putting Ron ooc (out of character). I tried doing this by having him check out and hit on other girls. Then I realised Ron is not above that. The very first episode of serious had Ron checking out Shego, although it was a video image he was checking her out. In the 'Sitch in Time' he made a pass on Bonnie. So i scrapped it, well not entirely._

_Other notes, I said in the last chapter that I would say what the big mystery was, I lied. I'll tell you in a couple of chapters, I swear :) I know this is the 3rd chapter and my summary said this was a crossover. Trust me it is, I'm just not going to dive head first into it. I'm slowly breaking in. It turns out that this fic is going to be longer than I thought._


	4. Emotional Freefall

Evolution: Middleton Monster

Emotional Freefall

By Noveler00

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the characters of Kim Possible or X-Men Evolution, so don't sue you won't get much. I write fanfics for the pure enjoyment for all, without any profit. Enjoy.

* * *

___AN: The previous chapter and this chapter use to be one whole chapter, but it got too long so I had to chop it. Both chapter ended up being longer than I expected, but its all good, I'm getting the details in. I do have a reason why Ron is acting so... bold. I'll be explaining it later as the fic progressed (I also hope that I can remember that reason as this fic moves on). I like to to be clever or cryptic with titles, but when I don't want to think, I'll just be blunt with it. This chapter was originally going tobe called "Just a Girl" but things didn't play like planned so I had to come up with a new one. I thought of this title as I was typing the end of this chapter, I think its good. :) One more thing I had to edit the prologue (aka chapter 1) slightly. Basically I switched the names of the two football players, Jason is now the QB and Jeff is the centerline-man._

* * *

Ron's strange new behavior was still on Kim's mind. Kim would like to have put it aside but they shared every class together. Even after school, she couldn't avoid him.

Cheer practice, everyone was there to get ready for the game tomorrow. Ron was no exception as he made his presence known by weaving between the girls, in uniform as they tried to get themselves ready for a cheer. He did reframe from going into his Mad Dog shake until he was away from the girl, but it wouldn't save from the foaming splatter as it flew from the mouth of the mask.

"Ron," said Kim with a stern voice.

"Yah," said Ron turning to her. He found that Kim and the rest of the squad were gazing at him with evil intent. "Well hello ladies," his happy demeanor was unchanged.

"I think you've had enough practice for today," said Kim.

"You can never have enough practice KP. I need to be refining my mad dog essence. I was born for this."

"Yes, Ron," Kim walked up to Ron and helped take off his headpiece. "You were born for this," she took him by the arm, and began to escort him to the sideline benches. "That means you don't need as much practice as we do. So why don't you take a seat and conserve your energy."

"Whatever you say KP," said Ron with a hearty smile.

Kim smile back before turning back toward the rest of the squad. Before she could take a step she gasped. Ron, once again padded her on the butt. She turned back to him to find him with a smile of a guilty sneak.

Kim felt that Ron's recent and bold actions were somewhat troubling and a bit annoying. However, a part of her seemed to like the act. She returned his smile with one of her own, but her smile spoke of dastardly revenge, payback for Ron's bold acts. Ron welcomed it.

Kim began walking back to the rest of the squad. Her dastardly smile had a difficult time to fading, but as she approached the squad, it quickly disappeared. The other girls began to crowd her, their face showed a sense of wonder and excitement. Her smile replaced with embarrassment. What Ron did was in full view of the rest of the squad. He didn't attempt to hide his actions. He just did it. Slowly questions began to rise from the pack of girls. Kim was too embarrassed to hear the questions fully or even to respond, but one voice broke through.

"You could get him expelled for that," shrilled Bonnie. All eyes turned toward to her as she gave Kim a stare of superiority. Kim's embarrassment washed away, replaced with a glare at Bonnie that equaled the brunette.

"Oh, come on Bonnie," said Kim. "It was just some harmless fun."

"You can't be enjoying this?"

Kim suddenly grinned with a show of confidence, "What's the matter Bonnie jealous that Brick doesn't give you enough attention."

"First of all, I get all the attention I want from Brick."

"Yah, when he's not hanging with the guys or watching football."

"Yah, well at least I'm not dating a loser." All eyes quickly turned to Kim. "That's right. Possible and Stoppable are dating. Don't deny it. He asked you out and you said yes!"

Kim wanted to deny Bonnie's accusation; it was almost a reflex response whenever the concept came up. Even Ron would have done the same. Bonnie was right thou. He did ask her our and she did say yes.

"Yes Bonnie," said Kim with a solid voice, "Ron did ask me out, and I agreed to go with him. I mean it isn't like we do go out all the time."

"But this time it's for real. A date," Bonnie had spoken the word as if it were sacred. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life."

Bonnie was quickly drowned out as the rest of the squad crowded around Kim bombarding her with questions. Many were questions about the date, "We're meeting at Bueno Nacho…" Others were about Ron, "He asked this morning…" Some were asking about private matters that they didn't need to know, "I don't… NO!" Kim answered as best as she could, but they came in too fast and she was stumbling over them.

Everyone knew about Kim, bold, athletic, and a hero. Everyone knew about Ron, goof, klutz, and has a naked mole rat. Different as night and day, one of the few things Kim and Bonnie would reluctantly agree on. It would be blasphemy if they became a couple, but apparently, everyone else believed they were already a couple. Kim was enjoying the unexpected attention, where Bonnie couldn't stand for it.

A commotion had suddenly occurred away from the cheerleaders. Tara was the first to react outside distraction and slowly brought its attention to the rest of the girls

"Oh no," said Tara with a sadden voice. "They did it again."

All the cheerleaders turned to see what Tara had seen. Ron was knocked off the bench he sat at. Every one of them knew what had happened; the football was enough evidence to understand.

"What a loser," said Bonnie giving of a smirk. Kim immediately threw a glare at Bonnie that could set her into flames.

Kim turned back when Ron got up, but something was different. He was tense, Kim could tell after he picked up the football. He grabbed it was force, as an angry person would. Then he started walking toward the two football players. Kim knew them, Jeff, he's the guy that gives the ball to the quarterback in a game. He was a big guy that likes to throw his weight around, literally and figuratively. Jason, the second-string quarterback, he's got moves and a good arm. The one thing the keeps him from starting instead of Brick was his bad attitude. They weren't exactly model students; they were more borderline bullies. Since Ron had joined the cheer squad, they had made Ron a source of entertainment.

Ron didn't just walk toward them, he stormed his way to them. When he got halfway to them, he raised his arm and threw the football. It didn't wobble through the air as it normally did for Ron. It didn't even arch through the air. It just flew straight. Jason didn't see it coming. The ball nailed him in the chest hard enough to knock him off his feet.

"It's no funny when it happens to you now is it," shouted Ron with a voice of wrath. Kim had never heard Ron sound like this. It bothered her at how much anger was in his voice.

"You're going to pay for that,' exclaimed Jeff as he started marching over to Ron.

"Bring it on," replied Ron waving his hands toward himself to entice the big man more. "I can take you."

"Oh my god" spoke one of the cheer leaders her voice gripped in fear, "they're going to fight."

It was unmistakable; Ron was on a collision course with one of the largest players on the team. What made it worse was that the rest of the team started swarming in to back up their teammate. Other people who were around the area, mostly students, began converging on the two combatants' position. Then the chant began, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Kim had to stop downward spiral of violence before things got out of hand. She could see the coaches moving in on the situation, even Mr. Barkin was closing in on the situation. Kim moved racing to intercept the inevitable clash. Kim didn't exactly remember what she did to get there, but she had reached them just in time.

"Knock it off both of you," shouted Kim placing both hand against their chests halting them. She looked at Jeff first, her face held a look of fierce determination, then to Ron, "Ron, come with me." Kim attempted to grab Ron's shirt to pull him away.

Ron just batted her hand away before she could get a hold, "Stay out of this Kim." Ron nearly knocked Kim down as he lunged past her to get to Jeff swinging his fist as he did. Ron would have hit Jeff if he hadn't stepped back out of instinct.

Jeff retaliated, thrusting both arms forward, striking Ron in the chest. Ron was practically launched, flying backward onto his back. Jeff wasn't going to stop there, Ron took a swing at him and he wasn't going to let it pass. Jeff stepped up to begin the beating process to Ron.

Kim intercepted Jeff again putting her hand against his chest to halt his progress. Jeff toppled backward when she made contact. He held his chest for a moment; it had felt like some had just driven a helmet into his chest at a full charge. It was a painful experience luckily his padding absorbed most of the blow.

Kim paused for a moment looking at Jeff. She barely touched him, but he flew back as if she had tackled him. He flew back further than Ron did. Before she could even begin to think about what had happened Ron walked past her. She quickly grabbed the back of his shirt as he walked past. "Come with me," her voice was quick and stern.

The fabric could be heard tearing as Kim pulled Ron away from the gathering of students. Ron struggled for a bit before he was able to release Kim's grip.

"What are you doing?" shouted Ron turning to Kim.

"I can be asking you the same thing?" shouted back Kim

"Those two had it coming."

"Yes, they deserve to be punished for all the people that they hurt, but fighting them won't solve anything."

"It's the only thing they'll understand. You can't talk to them, or snitch, that'll brand you for life. They only understand the tougher guy, Kim."

"You can't just pick a fight with just them; you would have to fight the whole team. Friend or foe, they stick together."

"What about you Kim? You're my friend, why didn't you stick up for me."

"Don't change the subject, Ron. This is about you and this about your sudden attitude."

"Oh,' exclaimed Ron throwing his hands up, "I defend myself once, and now I have an attitude. What about you Kim, you and your attitude?"

"Don't change the subject…" Ron cut her off before she could finish.

"You're not perfect Kim."

"Ron!"

"You're stubborn, bossy, and possessive."

"What?" Kim was in absolute shock. "I am not…"

"Yes, you are Kim. You never listen to me, especially on missions. You're always telling me what to do. You can't stand someone being better than you are, at anything. Do you know how embarrassing it is to being rescued all the time by a girl? I am not a damsel in distress."

Kim was shocked; he just called her a 'girl'. "Since when I'm I just a girl, Ron?" she asked nearly at the top of her lungs. "I baby-sit, help old ladies cross the street, do other people grocery shopping, oh lets not forget I save lives and the world on a weekly basis."

"You know, that's just it. Guys don't like a girl that's stronger than them. Guys watch you judo some dude twice your size and it scares them."

"I suppose you are an expert on being scared," Kim started poking Ron pressing with every statement she made. "After all you're always running from the fight, that's why I save you all the time. Lets not stop there, oh no, you're clumsy, two left feet, and I'm tired of getting my toes stepped on. You have a hairless rodent for pet. Oh, why don't you try investing in a belt? It's annoying the first time you lost your pants and it's still annoying, now."

Kim suddenly felt a tight grip on the wrist of the hand poking Ron. It didn't take Kim long to realized that Ron had grabbed it. Kim managed to turn her hand over so that she was grabbing his wrist. Quickly, Kim turned around to get the leverage needed to throw Ron over her shoulder. The action was on impulse, she felt threatened and reacted.

Kim was staring at a stunned Ron, before she realized what she had done. Fear and panic managed to consume her. She had just taken down her best friend, in front of all their peers and instructors. Shock had befuddled the onlookers, even Bonnie was surprised by the turn of events. Mr. Barkin was the closest to them there was shock on his face for a moment; his grizzled stone face quickly reemerged.

"Possible," called out Mr. Barkin at the top of his lungs, "You are suspended. Go home, now! And don't bother showing up for the game tomorrow either. Your cheerleader activities are revoked."

Kim tried covering herself, trying to hide the shame and guilt of her actions. She couldn't, her actions were like a beacon, turning night into day with every pulse. Although shame and guilt were things she hadn't experienced before, they were still very alien to her.

Kim made her way to her things on the sidelines and quickly gathered them. Rufus ran up to her and began squeaking away at her, but she paid no attention to him. She finished gathering her belonging when she heard a familiar and sinister voice.

"See you at Bueno Nacho," teased Bonnie.

Kim walked up to Bonnie with her head lowered, but when she looked up her expression almost caused Bonnie to jump back. Anger, hate and wrath burned from Kim's eyes, glaring fiercely at Bonnie. When she raised her head Kim also brought her hand up to slap Bonnie, but she stopped. It shocked Bonnie at how close Kim's hand came to her face before it stopped. Her eyes were locked on Kim's hand breathing heavily as she watched it closed up and slowly went down.

Her hand had returned to her side. Kim felt it brimming with some unknown force that Kim wished she could have unleashed across Bonnie's face. It wouldn't help her at all. It would just make things worse. 'No more violence,' said Kim within the confines of her own mind.

"You are an evil person," said Kim with malice. "You have no compassion and no heart. It's no wonder you live a miserable life."

Kim left Bonnie without words, making her way to the girls' locker room to gather the rest of her things. She was partly blinded from the tears she was trying to hold back, it had caused her to stumble into a trashcan near the locker-room doors. Still angered by Bonnie she slapped the container away and continued her way to the locker-room. Thou she didn't pay much attention to it, the brimming force she felt in her hand had vanished.

The tin trash bin flipped and tumbled inches above the concrete, sending it contents in every which direction until finally landing in a grassy area. The distance it traveled was far greater than anyone could throw it. The metal bin was disfigured from its travel, an area near it top was partially caved-in, as if a force had struck it to making the metal bend into itself.

* * *

Kim was on her bed, her knee up to her chest, the black sweet pants completely covered the pink heart that was centered in the middle of the dark green tank she wore. She had huddled over her knees with her arms loosely wrapped around them. Her head hung staring aimlessly into the opposing wall. She thought again, not of the events of them day, not the entire day. She thought about Ron and their fight. Sure, they had fought before, mostly about some petty things. They both had their fair share of wins and losses. She mostly won.

The things Ron said didn't hurt her as much him saying it in front of their peers. It was private information that other people didn't need to know. Ron didn't attack her with embarrassing acts; he attacked her character, stubborn, bossy, and possessive. Was this what Ron felt about her? How long had he been feeling this? Why would he bring it up now? The questions piled up as she continued to think about it.

Their fights had never gone beyond the war of words. Never had their fights gone physical, although Kim was guilty of poking him with her finger from time to time. She so high-strung, so excited that when he grabbed her wrist Kim took it as an act of violence against her. She could still feel the irritation burn from where she twisted her hand in Ron's grip. When she saw Ron lying on the ground, she know a line had been crossed that shouldn't had been.

Adding more fuel to the fire, it happened in front of their classmates and instructors. Mr. Barkin alone was like adding jet fuel into the mix. She had been suspended for the first time, from school and the squad. Bonnie must be jumping for joy, she thought.

The phone began to ring. It didn't startled Kim, it had rung on and off since the incident at practice. Kim had to turn off her cell phone and unplug the phone in her room so that she had quiet place to ponder, but she could still hear the ringing through the wall.

Kim's mother was kind enough to answer the phone and take down messages. Concerned friends and classmates didn't leave much in the way of messages. They all wanted to know what happened, when they couldn't get that, they just replied with a, 'Call me back.'

A knock came at her door," Kimmie," came her mother's voice, "its Ron."

Kim picked herself and slowly strode to the door. She opened the door finding her mother with worry written all over her face. She had every right to be, her daughter came home on the verge of tears, her friends and classmates continued to call.

A cordless phone was clutched in Mrs. Possible's hands; she held it out to her daughter. Kim took the phone and looked at it for a moment. The day's events replayed themselves in her mind. Ron was acting weirder than normal, but then again since when did Ron act normal. He had taken her across a broad spectrum of emotion. Ron flirted with her, asked her out, and made her feel so happy. Then he attacked her, not with his fist but with words. All that he had said easily bounced off her harmlessly, except the girl remark. It was the trigger the pushed her to fight back.

Kim couldn't bring herself to speak to Ron, not after what he said. She couldn't talk to Ron, not after what she did. Kim's finger searched the button pad until it found the off button, and pressed it.

"I don't want to talk to Ron right now," she said with a humbled voice. She handed the phone back to her mother and slowly closed the door behind her.

Time became an illusion as the evening progressed. Kim couldn't stop thinking about today. She watched it as the events as they played, review some scenes over and over to find something wrong, jumping from scene to scene to make some sort of connection. It was like watching security tapes in her mind and she was the guard reviewing them.

The phone rang again. It rang once before she heard her mother pick it up. Shortly after the phone rang the Kimmunicator went off, '_Beep, beep-beep, beep_!'It went off a couple more times before Kim managed to answer it.

"What's the sitch Wade," she voiced with a smile, but her depression spoke volumes.

No jokes, no anecdotes, no clever remarks, Wade just came out and said, "It's Ron."

"I don't want to talk about him Wade." Kim places the blue device on her bed away from her.

"This is serious Kim," Wade had begun shouting, excited about something. "He's missing."

"What?" shouted Kim snapping her out of her depression; bring the Kimmunicator to her face.

"There was a 9-1-1 call from Ron's house, and I'm getting all kinds of police radio traffic from his place. He's missing and they think some creature is responsible."

Suddenly the door to her room opened. Kim jerked her head to find her mother. "Mom," she asked, her voice almost struggled with the word.

"It's Ron," her mother said with a voice of concern. "Something's happened to him."

Everything stopped at that moment. Kim became numb to the world. She was unable to sense or feel anything except for the throbbing pain in the deep in her heart.

When she caught up to the world, Kim found herself in her mother's station wagon pulling up to Ron's house. Uniform officers and detectives surrounded it. The house was showered in flashing red and blue lights from the half dozen squad cars and several unmarked cars.

The moment the car stopped Kim threw the door open and bolted out, but she was jerked back into her seat. Her seat belt prevented her from flying out the car. In a panic, she fussed and fumbled with the buckle trying to undo it. She finally managed to unbuckle herself from the car and darted out.

"Kim, wait!" shouted her mother trying to call her back.

Kim raced her way to the police scene, but an uniformed officer intercepted her.

"Whoa, whoa there," exclaimed the officer held Kim back. "I can't let you go in there."

"You have to let me in," shouted Kim. She looked past at the house, "Ron!"

"This is a crime scene, I can't let you in."

A man, in a heavy trench coat sporting a detective's badge, walked up to the commotion. At one glance, he knew what was wrong.

"Let her go officer," said the detective.

"But sir…" replied the officer.

"Let her go!" The detective reached over and pulled the officer's hand away from Kim. Kim quickly maneuvered around him and made her way to the house.

"Sir?" The officer give an inquisitive glance at the detective.

"That was Kim Possible."

"Really? I thought she was taller."

As Kim made her way to the house, she grabbed the attention of every individual at the scene. She charged into the house, fortunately the front door was opened so didn't have to struggle with it. She didn't hesitate when she entered the household, instantly making her way for the stairs. Up the stair, she dashed through the hallway to Ron's room, almost knocking down an investigator in the process. The door to his room was wide opened. She looked inside.

Ron's room was a maelstrom of destruction. Little trinkets that once sat on shelves and the tops of dressers had been thrown about and smashed. His bed, dresser, and other pieces of furniture were clawed and slashed as were the walls. This computer monitor was smashed and it hung off the side of his desk by its cables. The floor and ceiling weren't spared from the devastation. The window to his room blew in the cold autumn night through its shattered frame.

Ron and a creature, Kim was suddenly taken back to the mission last night. Monkey was nearly killed, now the creature came back for Ron. Who would be next?

Kim finally broke down, the emotional rollercoaster she was one finally came to a crash stop. She came to her knee, unable to keep herself up. She braced herself with the door, letting her arm lean up against it as high as her shaken body would let it.

No words could begin to express the deep pain of fear and guilt Kim felt. Ron was gone and the last thing she did was hang up on him. She will never get a chance to explain herself or say sorry to him. She would never see him again. The good times and the bad were nothing more than a memory. The emotions they shared would never be again. Ron had been such huge factor in her life Kim never realized what it would be like if he were gone. It was a deep pain that no one should have to feel.

Kim brought her other hand to cover her face as the tears began to flow more profusely. She grew numb to the world again, except for the cold breeze from the shattered window and sounds of her own weeping.

* * *

_AN: I had considered starting the crossover, or started mentioning the other show in this chapter. I declined to do it for 2 reasons; 1. this chapter was getting too long. 2. I thought it would work better in the next chapter. Oh, if any of you hate me for what I did to Kim:) I like doing emotional drama, but I do realize I can over do it, and I came bore readers with it. Next random thought, I purposely excluded Ron's thoughts and take of things in this chapter because I'm going to show them in the next chapter. The next chapter will overlap this one and show Ron's perspective on events. It won't be from the very beginning of this chapter, more halfway through. Final thought, this chapter churned out quickly because it was more than halfway done when the last chapter was completed. I only have a small smidgen of the next chapter typed up, it may take a while before it reached the post, so please be patient._

_Post final thought, Funny thing happened whan I was typing up the part where Kim's mother was driving her to Ron's house, WinAmp, my MP3 player randomly played Celine Dion's 'I Drove all Night' Just thought it funny thing to mention, has nothing to do with the fic. Ok stopping the ranting... now..._


	5. Broken Reflection

Evolution: Middleton Monster

Broken Reflection

By Noveler00

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the characters of Kim Possible or X-Men Evolution, so don't sue you won't get much. I write fanfics for the pure enjoyment for all, without any profit. Enjoy.

* * *

___AN: __What is a reflection? It's a window to your true self, unhindered and uncovered. Your see yourself for who you really are. When something is broken that means its not right, it doesn't work like it is suppose to. A broken reflection is an image of something that isn't you, an image of someone else. I just felt a need to explain the cryptic title I gave this chapter :)_

You couldn't believe how stoked I was when I got reviews for the last chapter. I know its only three, but its encouragement. This brings me to a another subject;

X-MEN X-OVER LOVER: Not to be bashing you for your review, but I would sooner shoot myself before I try ripping off Wolverine. I cannot improve on something that is already great. Thanks thou

ron-sama: I am certainly glad I have stumped my readers on what powers I have given the KP characters, but honestly you are not to far off from what I am thinking.

Cold-Chaos: Thank you for the words of encouragement.

_Back to my notes. This chapter is fairly long, and very dialogue heavy. I was going to chop it like I did last time, but I could find a good place to hack it at, so I kept as one long one. As I said in the last chapter, this one will overlap the last chapter, giving Ron's take on events, not exactly his point of view, but his perspective._

_Other notes, don't knew if any of you readers have notice but it seems my chapters are getting progressively longer. I know, I word counted every chapter. 1st chapter had 1600 words, not including AN. This one had 6600, again not including AN. I hope this doesn't become a trend, because on MS-word this chapter was almost 10 pages long. This first fic I ever type up, years ago, was 10 pages long._

* * *

Kim was poking Ron in the chest, in a heated argument. She made a point to blurt out a flaw in Ron's character with every jab of her finger. For Ron, every poke felt like a fist slamming into his chest. Each slammed pushed him more and more, until he couldn't take it anymore, so he grabbed her wrist to stop her. Before her knew it, Kim had tossed him over her shoulder.

He was stunned, dazed for a moment. He looked and saw Kim, but she was afraid. Kim's not afraid of anything.

Then Ron heard Mr. Barkin's voice, "Possible, you are suspended. Go home, now! And don't bother showing up for the game tomorrow either. Your cheerleader activities are revoked."

Ron saw something he thought he would never see, Kim running away, afraid. He tried to get to see her, but Mr. Barkin had reached him.

"You okay Stoppable?" asked the burly instructor lending a hand out.

"Nothing's broken," replied Ron excepting Barkin's help. "Except my pride."

"Good. You're suspended too. Hit the showers and go home."

"What?"

"No arguments Stoppable. Go home!"

Ron's face grew stiff and gritty as he huffed out a deep breath. His fists clenched with anger, he wanted to strike something. His day had started off great, now it was going from bad to worse because he decided to stand up for himself.

"And Stoppable, you're suspended from the squad."

"That's not…" Barkin quickly interrupted Ron.

"No, it's not. I should expel you, after that stunt you pulled." Ron was at a loss for words struggling to find something to say. "Go home before I change my mind."

Ron left out another huff, almost a growl, before storming off to his belongings on the sidelines. Rufus met up with Ron as he gathered his things and began gibbering away at him about what happened.

"Not now Rufus," he said anger still heavily present in his voice. Rufus quickly quieted down. Ron's anger on a level that the naked mole rat had never seen before, it was almost frightening. Not to be left behind Rufus quickly hoped in to Ron's bags as he headed to the locker rooms.

The locker room was nothing to speak of, the only thing worth noting a purple and yellow tile stripe that encircled the entire room. Ron had changed into his normal clothing, tan cargos and a red V-neck t-shirt over a black long sleeve shirt.

Ron had stopped by the sink to wash up; his hands were a little scuffed from his confrontation with Jeff. He looked up when he finished, catching his reflection. What he saw was not what he expected.

Ron didn't see himself, he saw an angry person, mad at something. He touched the image not believing the reflection. This wasn't him; he was a fun guy, happy, full of spirit. The person he was looking at was someone completely opposite from him, yet had his face.

"What's going one with me," asked Ron? "Why is everything going so wrong today?"

Rufus chimed at Ron from the countertop and pointed at Ron.

"It's not me, Rufus. I didn't do anything wrong."

Rufus placed his paws on his hips and gave Rona grouchy look

"Don't look at me like that. It's not my fault."

Rufus began to chirp and chime quickly, but Ron quickly cut him off.

"Shut up, it's not my fault."

Rufus looked at Ron with complete shock, and then went off gain.

"For a little guy you sure do have a lot to say. You're starting to sound like Kim."

Rufus began going on about another topic waving a finger at Ron.

"Leave? You're a house pet. You won't last a day out there."

Rufus turned exposing his side to Ron while giving him to the hand. He chimed out one more thing before walking off the counter and jumping into Ron's bag.

"Oh, now you're just copping out. Whatever man."

Ron turned back to the mirror, leaning on the counter top, and thought, 'It's not my fault. I didn't do anything wrong.' He placed a hand on his forehead shaking it trying to find answer, 'It's their vault. They wouldn't stop picking on me. Jeff and Jason, they wouldn't leave me alone.' He felt an unbridled anger course through him. It was a frightening level and rage he possessed yet wasn't afraid. He almost welcomed it, and then he heard something crack.

Ron looked up, his hand was no longer on his forehead, and instead it bawled up into a fist and slammed itself into the mirror. He somehow stuck the mirror hard enough to cause cracks shooting from the point of impact. One of the cracks streaked across his own reflection. He saw his broken image not sure what to think. Somewhere within the deep recesses of his mind, he could hear something, a growl. It was a deep low primal growl. It wasn't meant to scare anything, it was meant as a warning to ward off trespassers.

Ron pulled his hand back, one knuckle was bleeding. It wasn't bleeding much, but he washed it off anyway and wrapped it a paper towel from the dispenser. Before was able to start wrapping he noticed that the bleeding stopped, then he felt his arm rack in pain. It was as if it was being broken, torn apart repeatedly.

His hand clutched as all the muscle tightened up. It was a dull lingering pain, annoying at best but consuming his entire arm. The pain slowly faded away and he was able to relax it. After accepting that nothing else was wrong he let out a deep sigh then picked up his bag and left the locker-room.

Stepping outside, Ron began thinking about Kim. She was so afraid, he had never seen her, this afraid of anything, not even the giant roaches scared her this bad. Why was she afraid?

"She's afraid because of me," he said dejectedly. "Because I decide to stand up for myself. They had it coming." Ron took a deep breath to calm himself, "I can't let Kim be punished because of me."

Ron picked up his head and looked around, then headed out to the football field. He quickly spotted Mr. Barkin and rushed over to him.

"Mr. Barkin," called out Ron, "Mr. Barkin!"

"Stoppable," replied Barkin not looking at him, "I thought I told you to go home."

"I know. I just need to talk to you about something."

"There's nothing to discuss."

"You can't suspend Kim."

"Go home!" He finally turned to Ron.

"It wasn't her fault. I'll take full responsibility."

"I saw everything. Possible took down Cotter, then she took you down. But not before you took a swing at Cotter."

"I started it; she just tried to stop it. She doesn't deserve this."

"There are rules and guideline that every student and teacher must follow while attending this school. You two engaged in a fight. That is ground for expulsion… Now leave before I call security."

"This isn't fair!"

"I have been lenient up to now because you two have done a lot of good, but I will have you kicked out if you don't leave right now." Mr. Barkin looked at Ron with a hard, stern, cold face.

"Fine!" Ron jerked the strap of his backpack giving Mr. Barkin ill-tempered look before walking away.

* * *

Ron arrived home; just as he entered the door, his mother confronted him.

"Ron," called Mrs. Stoppable, "I received a phone call from your school. They said you were in a fight."

"It wasn't like that," he replied.

"Ron, you know violence never solves anything. It just makes things worse."

"It's not like that."

"Were you or were you not in a fight today?"

"No one got hurt."

"Answer me!" demand Ron's mother completely upset of the matter.

Ron sighed, looking away from his mother. He couldn't avoid the question it would just make things worse, but if he told her yes, it would get even worse still. He couldn't win so he just came out with it, "Yes, I was in a fight."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. I thought I raised you better."

"Those guys had it coming. They were picking on me the minute I joined the cheer squad. I decided I wasn't going to take it anymore."

"They said you were in a fight with Kim."

"Kim? No, she…"

"How could you do such a thing?"

"I didn't do anything."

"You were in a fight Ron and with Kim no less."

"Mom, nothing happened. We had an argument."

"You hit Kim?"

"I didn't hit her!" Somewhere along the way, the decibel of Ron's voice had gone up to loud proportions. His mother was close enough and slapped him across the face.

"Don't you raise your voice to me!"

Ron was in a total state of shock. He blankly looked forward into his mothers eyes. He saw them moving ever so slightly as she gazed back at him with worry, fear, and anger mixed up with them.

Ron finally snapped out of it. He quickly dropped his backpack while his face turned dark and gritty. He looked at his mother with a hard gaze, and with a low grim voice he spoke, "I'm going out."

"Ron don't you leave. I'm not done talking to you."

"I am!" The door slammed quickly behind him as he left the house.

Ron's mother dropped to her knee in tears. Her son was a good boy. He wasn't perfect, but he would never hurt anyone. Her son was gone and someone else had taken his place.

Ron jumped onto his moped rode off on it. Its speed was nothing to brag about, but it gave him time to think as he rode off. All his problems had started because Jeff and Jason wouldn't leave him alone for one day. Because of them he was in a fight with his best friend, he was suspended, and now his mother just slapped him for being in a fight. His blood boiled even more as he continued to think about.

Ron found himself pulling up to some place. He looked up and found Bueno Nacho directly in front of him. He smiled lightly, he was getting hungry again, and his date with Kim was suppose to begin here. He'll just wait here until then. Maybe she'll come.

Hours would pass as Ron waited inside the fast food restaurant. He passed the time by thinking about Kim, about all the times they had growing up. He would chuckle from time to time as fun moment came up. He was trying to escape from the problems he had today, he was doing all right until he saw her enter.

"Ron Stoppable, fancy meeting you here," spoke Bonnie with glee hanging off Brick's arm.

"What do you want Bonnie?" grunted Ron, crossing his arms.

"Can't a woman eat a fine establishment such as this?"

"You hate Bueno Nacho."

"Brick dear, would please get a low-cal meal with a diet soda."

"Sure," shrugged the quarterback.

"Actually," Bonnie turned back to Ron when Brick was out of earshot, "I wouldn't be caught dead eating in this dump."

"Then what are you doing here," asked Ron as he looked up at her?

"I thought I would get a front row seat to Kim's fall from grace."

"What is your problem Bonnie? All you ever do it put people down, me, Kim, even Brick."

"Brick's easy; he's too dumb to notice. You and Kim I need a little work."

"So we're a challenge to you? What did we do to deserve that?"

"You two are social don'ts. Breaking the natural order of things. There was no way I would have let metal mouth join the squad, but apparently the coaches actually like talent so they ignored it."

"It's been years since Kim had braces."

"Yes, and she became popular material when she ditched them, but she still hung out with you, a loser."

"You're not exactly miss sunshine yourself."

"What are you talking about? I'm one of the most popular girls in school."

"No, just some snobby, stuck up, self-centered, put everyone down bitch."

Bonnie's eyes widen in complete shock. She expected Kim to call her that sooner than Ron would, honestly she never expected Ron to utter such blasphemy. It was almost a reflex when her hand reached out and slapped him across the face.

Ron was stunned for a moment, but quickly snapped out of it. He quickly stood up from his booth and got right into Bonnie's face, his face gritted with anger, his eyes burning with rage.

Ron brought fear to Bonnie. She stepped back as he suddenly appeared before her, but he remained close.

"Only my mother can do that to me," said Ron with a bitter tongue.

Bonnie suddenly felt the skin on her arm tighten up, yet crawl at the same time. Her eyes tried glancing at it, but Ron was too close. She hid her arm behind her covering it with the other.

"Wha, what are you going to do?" asked Bonnie under heavy breathing, but still trying to keep up her composure. "You're going to hit me too?"

The prospect sound good to Ron as he clenched his fist. He felt the muscle in his arm tight ready to swing. There was a fierce determination in his eyes, the attack was pending, and then Brick came.

Brick came and pulled Bonnie back while shoving Ron back into the booth, "Dude, what wrong with you?"

"She started it!" exclaimed Ron gesturing a hand to Bonnie.

"She's just a girl, man. Guys don't fight girls."

"Let's go Brick," said Bonnie pulling at his arm.

"But the food…"

"Now!" she began dragging Brick away.

"I suppose if we want to get to Devon's part on time."

"I don't want to go to that stupid pre-game party with the rest of you buddies. I want to go home. I, I'm not feeling too good."

"All right, all right." Brick turned to Ron one more time before leaving, "Dude, You're starting to become a real jerk, you know that?"

"At least I'm moving up in the world," replied Ron crossing his arms again.

"No your not." Brick was suddenly lurched away as Bonnie began dragging him to the exit, he couldn't help but notice something about Bonnie, "What's wrong with your arm?"

"Nothing! Just shut-up and let's go!"

"You should really use some moisturizer, its getting hard and dry."

"Shut-up!"

Bonnie and Brick have left, but Ron plopped his head onto the table when they left his presence. He was mentally exhausted, drained from thinking about everything that has gone wrong today. He wanted to rest give him mind a break from the depression of the day. He didn't know how long he was like this, but he was able to give mind some relief.

"I take it Kim's not coming?" struck a familiar voice

Ron picked his head up and looked at the direction of the voice. It was Monique, it took his eyes a moment to adjust from lack of use, but it was her.

"Hi, Monique," said Ron gloomily. Then he recalled her question, "What time is it?"

"Quarter after eight."

"Eight-fifteen," he exclaimed. Eight-o-clock was the scheduled time they're supposed to meet up. He quickly and desperately looked around the restaurant, but to no avail. "She's not here."

"And after what heard happened at cheer practice, I don't blame her. You want to talk about it Ron?"

He quickly frowned, then sat up from the booth and headed to the counter, Monique followed

"You can't avoid this forever Ron. You're going to have to talk to someone about it."

"I'm not avoiding, I'm getting something to eat, and I've already talk to everyone about it." Ron turned to Ned at the counter. "I'll take the usual."

Ned blinked a couple times, "Are you sure Ron," he asked in his nasally voice? "This is your fifth server in three hours."

"Ron…" began Monique until she heard Ned. "Five serving!"

"What's the big deal, I'm hungry."

"Four dollars and ninety-eight cents please." Ned held his hand out to accept Ron's payment, but the bill was moving back and forth between him and Ron as he talked to Monique. He tried to snatch the money from his hand when it came close but Ron was too quick and he was too far away.

"You had a king's feast for breakfast…"

"It wasn't that big."

"You had a mountain of that nasty cafeteria food, and that was big. And now you're having five orders of nacos."

"No all at once. And what's the big deal, if I'm not getting lectured on what happened at practice, I'm getting lecture on what I eat."

"Well first of all, this isn't normal for you. And second, what did happen at practice."

Out of frustration, Ron slapped his hand on his face, utterly annoyed by the badgering of the same questions. Then he realized he was still holding the money for his food, "Oh, here Ned."

"Thank you, Ron," said finally able to complete Ron's order.

"Ron, you can't avoid the question forever."

"Look nothing happened, Kim and I just had an argument."

"That's not how I heard it. I heard Kim tossed you like a rag doll."

"Why is everyone making such a big deal out of this?"

"Because it is a big deal. You went after the two biggest jerks on the football team."

"They started it."

"But you didn't stop it. If Kim hadn't intervened you would have been in a whole lot of hurt."

"She shouldn't have gotten in the way."

"That's what Kim does, you now this. Then you got the nerve to fight Kim."

"We didn't fight, we had an argument. I didn't hit anyone. It was their fault, not mine. I was defending myself."

"Eh-hmm," coughed Ned.

"What!" shouted Ron turning toward Ned, causing him to jump back?

"You're order is ready," replied Ned in shock by Ron's sudden outburst.

"Thanks," grunted Ron as he took the tray of food and proceeded back to the booth.

"You know Ron with this attitude you've been having lately it's no wonder Kim stood you up."

Ron slammed his tray on the booth table and quickly turned to Monique, "I have been lecture three times today, slapped twice, accused of things I didn't do, been thrown, and been called a jerk. All because Jeff and Jason needed to get a laugh. I am tired of it. So leave me alone!"

Monique gave a Ron a bitter stare, "You better be careful. You're losing friends faster than a tree loses leaves in the fall."

"Whatever." Ron sat down and positioned the tray in front of him.

"Who ever called you a jerk was right. No one likes to be around a jerk, not even Kim, or me for that matter."

"Then leave!"

Monique grew tense; her body stiffened up allowing her to obtain her full height. The person she thought she knew has become something else, it made her upset. She could only wonder what Kim was going through. She wanted to say something to him explained how much of a jerk he has become, but she could only find one thing to say, "Good-bye."

Monique left, leaving Ron to think about what she said.

"I still have friends," he mumbled to himself. "The cheer squad still… no. Rufus…he's at home." Ron grew more frustrated, "Monique's wrong, I still have friends. There's Felix, Zita, and… Kim. Oh where is she." Ron looked around again; there was still no sign of her. He sighed, "Where are you Kim?"

Ron pulled himself away from the booth and walked outside. He looked quickly finding what he was looking for, a payphone. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a handful of change. There was more than enough to make a phone call. He dropped in a few coins and started punching in some numbers. It rang once before being quickly answered.

"Hello?" asked a familiar voice.

"Mrs. Dr. P?"

"Ron!" exclaimed Mrs. Possible with surprise.

"Is Kim there?"

"She is, but I don't think she's in the mood to talk."

"We were supposed to meet at Bueno Nacho tonight."

"Oh-yah, it Naco Night."

"Uhm, actually, we had a date. A date-date kind of date."

"Really?"

"Yah, we were supposing meet up at eight."

"Ron?" she called with a concerned voice.

"Yes?"

"What happened today?"

"…"

"Kim is upset and won't talk to anyone. I get a phone call from school saying that she's been suspended, that she was in a fight, and that you were involved." She managed to keep the same concerned tone in her voice; it never raised a pitch when she explained the situation.

Ron wanted to get mad; she just like many others asked him about the events he didn't want to speak about. Unlike the other people who asked she didn't come at him strong, she didn't demand an answer or attacked him with the questions, she just asked. Ron couldn't find himself getting upset at a simply asked question.

Mrs. Possible heard an audible sigh before he spoke a gain, "We… I had a fight. Kim stopped it, then we argued, said some things to each other that… That we didn't mean. It got a little physical, we didn't hit each other. I wouldn't, I… I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got Kim in trouble. I tried to fix it, but Mr. Barkin…"

"It's ok Ron. I know you meant well, you always do after all. Let me go get Kim."

"Thank you Mrs.' Dr. P." Mrs. Possible couldn't help but smile. It was a rather long mouth full of a name that Ron used to address her and her husband. She wouldn't mind if he just simply called Mrs. Possible or Mrs. P.

After a few moments, Ron heard a knock over the phone then Kim's mother spoke, "Kimmie, its Ron." There was as short moment before he heard the audible sound of her door opening.

Ron was tense, almost excited. It hadn't been more than several hours since they last spoke with each other, but it felt like days with all the badgering questions that struck him today. He formulated some responses, things to say to Kim, but the chance to speak would not come, as he heard a beep.

"Hello?" he called out over the phone. "Hello, Kim? Are you there?" Then the dial tone came.

Ron pulled his hand down taking the receiver with it. He was hoping for something to go right for him this day. Sure Kim did agree to go on a date with him, but she wasn't here, she wouldn't even talk to him. He's world was falling apart and he couldn't understand why. Frustrated and angry Ron slammed the receiver back onto its hook. Ron, somehow, managed to slam it hard enough to break off the receiver's head as well as one of the prongs on the hook. It stunned Ron for a moment until the racking pain in his arm returned.

Ron curled up his arm against his chest and held it with the other. He almost buckled over from the sensation. He was paralyzed by it, deep hard breathes was all he was allowed to do. He couldn't yell out, he could barely move.

"Hey," called out patron leaving the restaurant, "are you alright?"

"My arm," replied Ron through the pain.

"I, I'm going to get some help, just, just stay right there."

Ron wasn't planning on going anywhere at the moment. Just as soon, the man disappeared into the restaurant the pain died down. It was as if his will to make the pain go away actually made it go away. Thou some of it lingered it wasn't paralyzing him.

Ron managed to stand up straight, when he looked the found the pay phone he just broke. How did he do that? No way was he that strong, he has a hard enough time opening a bottle of ketchup.

Some motion caught Ron's attention out of the corner of his eye. The patrons of Bueno Nacho were slowly herding toward the main entrance. Ron didn't want to stay around to explain himself, because he had no idea what was going one. He already has enough problems on his plate he doesn't need this to be added.

Ron quickly found his moped and rushed over to it. He plopped his helmet on his head, he didn't strap it on. It would have taken too much and he was rushing. He backed the vehicle as fast as he could. When he was finally clear, Ron revved up the little blue beast and peeled out. It was not much of a peeled out and more a steady run, out the parking lot.

His little scooter, not really known for breaking speed record, forced Ron to think, to get his mind off the linger pain in his arm. He found himself again back at cheer practice. His line of logic drew back to that moment. Kim stood him up on their date and she wouldn't speak with him. Why wasn't she speaking to him, because she probably blames him for being suspended. Why was she suspended, because she interrupted a fight between him and some jocks and ended up a part of it. Why was he in a fight, because two jocks, Jeff and Jason, needed to get a laugh at his expense. The list goes on, but all rooting back to Jeff and Jason.

Ron's blood was boiling again by the time he reached his house. His anger had masked the throbbing in his arm, but it didn't make him any more pleasant.

"Ronald Hue Stoppable," came the booming voice of his father as he entered the house.

Ron looked up immediately after hearing his father's voice. His father was angry it was clear by the sound of his voice. Ron could never recall anytime his father got angry or even raised his voice to anyone. It was a rare moment in the Stoppable household, but not one to be proud of.

Ron, already excited, knew what his father was going to say, so he cut him off before he could continue, "I don't wan t to ear it! I've been lectured all day, slapped twice, been called a jerk, and none of my friends are talking to t me. I've had a bad day today. So just shut up and leave me alone."

Ron stormed up to his room leaving his father in complete shock. Ron grew tired of everyone trying to lecture him or get an explanation for his actions at cheer practice. He wanted it to be over, to be done with. He wished for tomorrow to come so a new day can start, but he knew the problem would only just carry over, and it would start again.

Ron entered his room slamming the door behind him as he did. He locked it and threw his back against the door. He tried to brace himself against the door, but he slid down. He wanted to cry. His whole world was collapsing around him and no one was there to there to help him. He thought about his problem and again his logic rooted it all back to Jeff and Jason. He got mad, but the tear began to flow.

Rufus scurried over to Ron and looked at him. He saw the anguish and rage he was feeling, he could feel it too. He tried to communicate with his torn master, but Ron wasn't listening nor was he paying any attention to him.

Suddenly the pain struck Ron's arm again, stronger than ever. He brought it over and cradled it, and then his other arm was struck by it. It was unbearable. The pain grew, crept from his arms to the rest of his body. His entire body racked in agony. He found himself on the floor rolling around trying to drive it away, but to no avail. Something strange also happened, through all the pain he heard in the deep parts of his mind growling, the sounds of animals. Not just one, but three. He didn't how he knew it was three, he just knew, and they were all angry.

Ron managed to get to his feet, against to the pain. An overwhelming sense of rage began to overcome him. He thrashed about try to drive it out as well as the pain. Nothing was sacred in his rampage; he just wanted this feeling to go away.

Ron's father was standing outside the door to his son's room. He was gathering his thought so that he could speak with his son on his recent actions, but his thinking came to a halt when he heard a ruckus within the room.

"Ron," he called out. "Ron!" He went to open the door but it was locked. He struggled with it, before slamming on it and calling his son's name again, "Ron, open this door!" No response, instead the commotion inside grew, "Ron…" He was cut off when he heard the gargling sound his son's yell, and then replaced with a deep roar of an animal. "RON!" He began slamming his shoulder into the door, disparately trying to open it.

"Jonathan," cried out his wife as she came up to him from the hallway, "What's happening?"

"There's something inside with Ron." Another roar busted from the room. Ron's mother clasp her face moving from worried to scared. Her husband was more driven to get inside the room.

Finally, Mr. Stoppable managed to break in the door, what he found was unsettling. His son's room complete destroyed, in the middle of all the destruction was a large beast of a creature. The details were vague since the lights in the room were destroyed, but he could see the creature staring at him with fierce intent.

Mr. Stoppable suddenly sneezed. The fierce gaze the creature was showing him vanished with that one involuntary act. For a moment, he saw humbled look on its face before it turned and barreled out the window.

* * *

A middle-aged bald man, confined to a wheelchair, was operating a console within a large spherical chamber. His name, Professor Charles Xavier. The console he sat at was on a round platform centered within the sphere, a walkway connected the platform to the sphere wall allowing in and out access. A helmet rested on his head, which was hardwired to the console before him. The sphere, console, and helmet were all part of an elaborate device called Cerebro.

Cerebro was a device that the Charles had created with aide of an old friend. Although this chamber wasn't the same Cerebro, he and his friend created it still performed the same tasks. They had parted way many years ago, but he still used the machine to help him find certain individuals. The individuals he sought processed radical unique abilities, they were known as mutants. There were many out there, but he sought out the ones who would be a threat. Not a threat to just people, but a threat to themselves. He sought them out to help them regain control of the lives and themselves.

Cerebro is an amplifying device. It amplified the telepathic ability of anyone wearing the helmet, but a certain degree of telepathic control was needed to operate it. Not many had such ability as he did. Cerebro also has the ability to detect mutants, by detecting a gene anomaly, called the X-gene. The X-gene cannot be detected unless the individuals were actively using their abilities. For most, it can be turned on or off almost at will, for some it's activated involuntarily, other would sometimes have it on constantly. This factor does help give light to what the individual's abilities.

It was near eleven when Charles looked at the clock. He had been searching for nearly two hours. He found many mutants, many coping with their newfound abilities. They were in no real danger to anyone, but he still wanted to reach out and help them. Charles soon found out that there were too many mutants out there to help, that was shortly after this new chamber was created less than a year ago. He made the decision to help those who were in dire need, but he still wished he could help them all.

Charles was about to turn in when he felt a strong emotional force. The individual was emitting a powerful emotion of rage, almost primal in nature. He had helped a mutant just recently to cope with such emotion. If he hadn't that mutant would have been consumed by it and would have become a ravaging beast. Now, ironically, he goes by the name of Beast.

The rage he was sensing was also coming from an individual with an active X-gene. Charles immediate began to track this person. Within moments, he was able to tack the person with within the state of Colorado. It would take him some more time before he was able to narrow the area down to a city, Middleton.

"Identity confirmed," announce the computer. "Accessing archive file."

"Archive file," question Charles. The last time Cerebro opened an archive file a powerful mutant was unleashed.

"Name; Ronald Stoppable. Resident; Middleton, Colorado."

A computer file quickly appeared on a holographic screen within the sphere. It displayed standard information, about Ron, name, birth date, medical information, so forth. The photo that came with the file wasn't up to date. It was possibly taken at the time the file was created nearly three years ago. The boy didn't look more that 12 years old in the file photo, but according to the file, he would be seventeen within a matter of days.

Charles vaguely remembered Ron. A happy boy, full of life and energy, but he wasn't the main reason he went to Middleton. In fact, his powers he has on record don't seem to suggest any evidence that cause the rage he was sensing from the boy.

"Animal empathy," read Charles. He pondered thinking about the situation. He came to one unforgiving conclusion. "The boy's powers are evolving."

* * *

Somewhere in Middleton, Devon Smith, one of the football players was throwing a pre-game party for everyone. His parents were out a lot so he held many parties for the team. Players, cheerleaders, and anyone who's anyone was invited. Music played, and food and drinks were passed around. A few games and challenges were played out, all in good fun.

"Hey, Brick!" shouted one of the players at the party. "Where have you been?"

"I was dropping Bonnie off at her house," replied Brick approaching a small circle of players and cheerleaders. "She wasn't feeling too good."

"May as well. She hasn't that fun at parties since she wigged out that one time."

"She wasn't that bad."

"She freaked out after one beer," shouted another player.

"Maybe she's not a drinking kind of person. I mean I'm not."

"Dude, you don't have enough brain cells to kill."

The whole group of players began laughing at the jab at Brick. Brick laughed with them, but the stupid jokes were getting old. He wasn't stupid, just slow. He decided to change the subject.

"We ran into Ron today, me and Bonnie that is. The dude was acting weird."

"That goof always acts weird," replied another player.

"Well, weirder that normal. I mean he was crazy. I swear I thought he was really going to hit Bonnie." The small circle suddenly quieted, thou the music and ruckus from the other guest continued, it got quieter where Brick was.

"Are you serious," asked one of the players?

"Dude, he was right up in her face."

"I thought he finally got some guts today, now he just straight up psycho."

Just then, one of the larger members of the group stood up and began walking off.

"Hey Jeff," called out Brick, "What's the matter?"

"Ah, leave him alone."

"Why, what's up?"

"Barkin suspend him too. He's just pissed that he can't play tomorrow."

"Ah man, who's going to be protecting me then."

The large center lineman walked away from the crowd and eventually from the party. He didn't want to be there. He only came because the other guys on the team convinced him to come, said that it wouldn't be the same without him. He had nothing to celebrate, Mr. Barkin suspended just like he did to Ron and Kim, so that meant he couldn't play in the game tomorrow. When Brick brought the subject of Ron, he didn't want to hear it, good or bad. He blames Ron for his suspension.

Just because he didn't want to be there didn't stop him from having a few drinks. Most of the players and cheerleaders were smart enough to drink only a little or not at all. They needed to be at their best for the game tomorrow. Jeff didn't feel the need to be at his best tomorrow. Why? He wasn't playing tomorrow. Still he had to drive; he was good for that, so he thought.

He found his truck an old, beat up, rust colored, pile of steel. Granted it was tougher than any other vehicle the rest of the team had. It was a hand-me-down from his father, who got it from his father. The thing was old but it still ran.

He got in the truck and searched his pockets for his keys. Finding them, he put the key into the ignition. Before he could turn the key, he felt the truck bounce up and down. Someone got into the pickup area of his ride, he knew from the way the truck bounce.

"Get out of my truck," he shouted turning to the back window of the cab. What he found was not what he was expecting. What he saw looked like a head of a big cat, like a tiger. He heard it growl as it bared its fangs at him.

The image rose up out of view, and then he heard something slam in to the roof of the cab. He looked finding a set of five claws had sliced into the cab, and then other set came. Then the he saw and heard the roof of his truck being ripped open.

"This can't be real," he said fuddled trying to open the driver door. Unfortunately opening the door required using the outside handle. He was in a panic trying to roll his window down before the creature could pull him out.

Suddenly the truck rocked again, before Jeff could realize a large hand with cat like claws reached out and ripped the driver door out. He scrambled back to get away, but something grabbed his leg and he was quickly hauled out.

Jeff landed hard flat on his back. He was stunned for am moment, but when he came to; he saw a creature towering over him. It stood on two legs and had a massive muscular body. Jeff didn't have much time to examine it more thoroughly, because its arm rose up to strike. Jeff saw the glint of light reflecting off the sharp and polished claws just before it came down. All Jeff could do was scream.

* * *

_AN: I told you this was a crossover :) and it only five chapters to get into it :) At this point of the fic I realize my summary for this is not all that great. It doesn't capture what I am telling. Of course I thought about the big picture, and that's what I based the summary off of. It's amazing what little details one can come up with as they write up a story. The small details end up much bigger than the big picture._

_This was decided from the very beginning when I first started conjuring up this fic. I am injecting the story right in the middle of X-men Evolution's second season, shortly after Beast join the institute. When this whole ordeal with Ron is resolved I will start up another fic chronicling the KP characters interaction and stay within the XME universe._

_This fic is actually a crossover turning into a fusion fic. To me a crossover is a fic where the shows interact with each other, but still keep all of their aspects without change. A fusion is mesh, a blend of all shows involve in the fic to where is becomes something else. The more I think about this the more I realize I am fusing KP into XME. Meaning I am keep more elements of XME than I am of KP._


	6. Lost

Evolution: Middleton Monster

Lost

By Noveler00

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the characters of Kim Possible or X-Men Evolution, so don't sue you won't get much. I write fanfics for the pure enjoyment for all, without any profit. Enjoy.

* * *

_AN: Notes won't be that long this time. This part of my Fic wasn't too well thought out so thats why it took so long._

ron-sama: I wasn't going for pity when I was describing what Ron was going through. As for the nature of his powers, it is a morphing power, but its more along the lines Bloody Roar, in the way his morphed form looks like. Oh, and laser eyes are too good for Ron :)

Cold-Chaos: When I posted the last chapter I skip my normal editing routine; finish draft, wait one day, read over on monitor while checking for errors, print document, read document and mark errors, fix errors from hard copy, wait one day and reread document. This usually get most of my errors. I just finished the draft and posted it. I didn't do the same with this part. Oh its similes not syllables, and I'll try to use more of them. I appreciate the help.

* * *

"Monster Strikes Middleton," read the front-page head lines of the Middleton Gazette. With the headline were two portraits, one of Ron, with an ear-to-ear grin, the other a plain photo of Jeff. The article below goes on to explain how the monsters maliciously attack its victims; two photos accompanied it to help explain. The first showed a picture of a red head on her knees leaning against the doorframe leading into Ron's room. The note underneath the picture states, "Local teen hero Kim Possible arrived at the scene and became emotionally distraught at the destruction of young Stoppable's room." The other photo showed an old rust brown truck with its roof peeled open and the driver side door missing. The note for it stated, "Jeff Cotter was removed from his vehicle by the creature and brutally mauled."

A short man muscular man with wild black hair lowered the newspaper in his hand and looked at the Stoppable household. He folded up the paper, stuffed it into his suede leather jacket, and zipped it up. The morning was cool and wind was blowing over overcast. It didn't bother him much he's been through worse.

He walked over the home and rung the doorbell. There was a little time before the door was answered. A burly man with blonde hair and thin framed glasses answered the door. He didn't have much of a choice but to look up at the man. The blonde man had a gloom look on his face, but he tried to put up a smile out of courtesy

"Jonathan Stoppable?" addressed the man in the leather jacket with a gruff voice.

"Yes," replied the blonde.

"I'm here to investigate the disappearance of your son."

Mr. Stoppable looked at the man and watched him remove his shades and place them into over the zipper of his jacket. This man had hardened focused eyes, as if he had seen many things that were not too pleasant for any normal person. He drew his gaze back and examined the man more thoroughly. He didn't seem too inconspicuous wearing a brown leather jacket and some worn and faded blue jeans. Looking beyond the man and caught sight of a motorcycle with a red and yellow paint scheme. It was an older, classic looking vehicle, but it was long giving it a sleek image. He looked at him once again. He notice the odd way his hair was styled. It almost gave him the impression of a wolf.

"The police already investigated my son's disappearance," finally replied Mr. Stoppable.

"I am with a private organization, who has taken an interest in the case."

"Why?"

"We want to help John," his ruff voice suddenly carried a note of concern. "We want to figure out what happened and find your son."

"The police don't seem to believe that they will find him alive."

"Do you believe he's dead?"

Jonathan looked at the man before him. He stared at his eyes, trying to see beyond the hardened and focused gaze. It was a difficult task, but he found something, a sign of compassion buried underneath the harden exterior. He lowered his head and answered, "I believe my son is still alive, somewhere. He will return home, just like he always does. He's just on another mission."

The man laid a hand on Mr. Stoppable's shoulder and looked him in the eyes, "We will find him, I promise."

John Stoppable gave a lighthearted smile to the man before allowing him into his home.

"Where's the boy's room?"

"Up the stairs. The police tape is still over the door." The man nodded and head for the stairs. "Uhm, sir…"

"The name's Logan," he turned his head far enough so that he could Mr. Stoppable out the corner of his eye

"Logan, my son is the most important thing in my life. I will do anything to get him back."

"Pray."

"What?"

"Pray for your son Mr. Stoppable. That's all you can do now."

"I will."

Logan gave a reassuring smile before proceeding up the stairs to the upper level of the house.

"Pray?" questioned a voice from a radio earpiece embedded into Logan's ear.

"It helps sometimes," replied Logan.

"You put up a good show."

"I meant every word of it, Storm."

"Hopefully we can from the boy before he attacks again."

"Leave that up to me." Logan finally reached Ron's room. He looked past the police tape and gazed at the destruction.

"We don't want to hurt him."

"He might not give us much of a choice."

"And that worries me."

"I can take it."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

* * *

"_Beep Beep-beep Beep_!" Went off the Kimmunicator in Kim's bedroom.

"What's the sitch, Wade," replied Kim to her young technical genius. The expression on Kim's face spoke volumes. It was clear that she was sad and upset with attacks; still she managed to put up a smile.

"Are you ok, Kim," asked Wade? The happy front Kim was putting up failed miserably. Anyone that isn't blind could blatantly see how depress Kim was.

"I'm fine Wade. What do you got?"

"Well, I've been looking over the police reports on the attacks, and… Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, Wade."

"I was ten, two years ago Kim. I'm older and a bit wiser, and I can tell when something is up. And you look like you went ten rounds with Shego."

That took Kim by surprise. For as long as she known Wade he was always ten, it didn't even dawn to her that he was actually growing up like everyone else. As far as she was concerned, Wade would always be a ten-year-old genius. Of course, Wade being older meant that the tweebs were older too; they were roughly the same age. She digressed, "I'll be alright Wade. So what do you got?"

"As I was saying, I've been looking over the police reports, and from what I can tell we're are dealing with a genetically engineered creature. Eyewitnesses say it looked like some big ape, but it had a head of a tigers. Also evidence from the scene suggests that it also has claws like a tiger."

"So we are dealing with an engineered killing machine."

"Right. Obviously the first suspect responsible for this is…"

"DNAmy."

"Right. Police and government officials interrogated her thoroughly. It didn't take them long, and she isn't responsible."

"We knew that already."

"Right. The big question is, where did the creature come from and who created it? I have some new gear for you, check out your bag."

Kim reached over her bed, pulled up her backpack, and began rummaging through it. She pulled out a few of the known items; knock-out lip balm, laser lipstick, hairdryer grappling hook. She pulled out a large pen, a spray bottle and a metal sphere, "Ok Wade, what do we have?"

"First off, that bottle is nothing more than pepper spray."

"Kinda low tech there Wade."

"Eh, sometimes the simplest things work. Besides most animals' noses are much more sensitive than ours. Assuming that this creature has anything to do with animals it should be a good deterrent to fend it off."

"And the giant pen?"

"It launches a tracking beacon. It's coated in an adhesive that with stick to most organic substances. Oh and you better make your aim count, you'll only get one shot."

"You know I always do."

"The pen is just incase the ensnaring sphere doesn't work.

"You mean this thing," Kim held up the metal ball.

"Yah, that a prototype. Just press the button and throw it. The next thing is comes into contact with will be completely entangled by metal coils. It's designed to restrict movement, while doing little harm to the intended victim."

Kim stared aimlessly at the sphere," You know if Ron were here he probably would have set this off on himself."

Wade looked at Kim, her happy front was gone and her true feeling radiated out like the rising morning sun, blinding anyone unlucky to looking straight at it. "Kim, you've been on mission more dangerous than this, but it the first mission that has ever hit this close to home. You can get through this. You will win and you will move on. I think Ron would have wanted that." Wade sighed as he watched a great hero's emotion poured out. It was difficult to watch. "If you can't catch it Kim maybe you get a DNA sample. At least then we might figure out what we're up against."

Kim didn't look at Wade but she nodded slightly, message received. Wade signed off leaving Kim some privacy to cope with her feelings.

Downstairs, the doorbell rang. Jim and Tim both promptly answered it.

"Hi Monique," greeted Jim.

"What's up," added Tim.

"Hi Jim, hi Tim," replied Monique. "Just checking up on Kim. Is she here?"

"She's in her room."

"Been up there all morning."

"She hasn't even come down for breakfast."

"Mom was really mad when she didn't come down."

"Ok," chuckled Monique, "I don't need a life story." There was an awkward moment of silence between the three, before Monique spoke up again, "Can I come in?"

"Oh yah, sorry," the boys said in unison, before stepping out of the way.

Monique entered the home and made her way to Kim's room. She knocked once, "Kim, its Monique. Can I come in?" There was no answer.

She was about to let herself in when the door swung open. It didn't open far, just enough for someone to peek in. She saw Kim huddled over her knees on her bed. Before she did anything else, she heard some chatter from the floor. Monique looked down to find the pink wonder, "Rufus." He chatted away at her but she couldn't understand what he was saying. She picked up the hairless pet and walked in.

"I didn't say you could come in," said Kim coldly.

"Don't be moody," replied Monique, "It's not the end of the world."

"Ron is gone, Monique. He's not coming back, and I, I can't," Monique could see the tears swelling up in Kim's eyes. "I can't say I'm sorry."

Monique went over to Kim and clasped her shoulders. She held them tight trying to comfort her friend, "There's still a chance they might be alive, Kim."

"You didn't see what that thing did to his room. Everything was destroyed, broken up. Ron, he…"

"There is hope Kim, you just have to believe."

"I want to."

Rufus suddenly came up to the two girls a held up a piece a paper to them. There were two doodles on it; one looked like a monster, while the other gave a resemblance of Ron. Between the drawings was an arrow pointing from the monster to Ron.

"Rufus this is not the time for games," scolded Monique. The mole rat dejectedly lowered his head and the paper and walked off.

Just than another knock came at the door. "Open up Possible," came the unmistakable voice of Bonnie.

"What's she doing here," asked Monique. Kim and Monique gave questionable glances to each other.

"I don't have all day," barked Bonnie knocking on the door again.

"I'll take care of it," said Monique before leaving to answer the door. The door opened and there was Bonnie in her cheerleader uniform. Her hip swung out to one side with a hand place on it, her 'I am above the world' pose. "Look Bonnie, Kim's going through a tough time right now. She doesn't need your gripe right now."

"I don't need to come to her house to tell I'm better," snapped Bonnie.

"Then why are you here?"

"I've come to ask Kim to join the squad at the game, but if she's too glum to come…"

"Barkin suspended her, or have you forgotten."

"I didn't forget," replied Bonnie with a sinister smile. "But the squad wants her back, and I need her to make me look good out there."

"Does everything have to be about you?"

"Look, this isn't about me. We lost two people last night. Everyone's scared of depressed about it, or both. There is a game today and it will mean nothing if no one is there to enjoy it. The players can only do so much that's why they have cheerleaders. As cheer squad captain, it is my job to make sure everyone is upbeat and cheery. In order to do that I need every able body out there doing their best, that includes Possible." There was a moment of silence as Bonnie gave a cold hard stare toward Monique, but Monique looked almost confused. "You honestly don't believe that I or anyone for that matter can be that cold hearted. Look, Ron was a loser, and a jerk as of last night, but he didn't deserve what that thing did to him last night. No one does."

"Wow," said Monique with her expression opened up.

"What?"

"In a weird way that's like a compliment coming form you."

Bonnie felt insulted by that remark but continued on with her proposal, "Look, if Kim's not interested…"

"I'll come," said Kim drawing the attention of the other girls to her.

"Kim, are you sure," asked Monique?

Kim looked up at them and smiled, "Bonnie's right, people need to get away from their problems so that they can relax. I know I do. I can't feel sorry for the rest of my life. It's just…"

"Well, you better hurry up," interrupted Bonnie, "The game starts in thirty minutes."

Bonnie left leaving Monique staring at Kim. Kim fighting to hold back the tears.

"Kim," called out Monique.

"It's just hard to think he's gone after everything we've been through. Now I'll never get the chance to say I'm sorry…"

"Kim…"

"… to say I'm sorry for everything I've done. Not for what happened at practice, for putting him in danger with every mission we've been on."

"Kim…"

Kim looked up at her friend with a smile and began wiping the tears away. The happy face Kim put was a crude mask. Her sadness still shown in volumes, "If you would excuse me I have to get ready for a game."

* * *

Ron suddenly threw himself from his sleep. He gasped for air trying to calm down. The nightmares he had were vivid. They weren't like any other nightmare he's had before, nothing to do with bugs, monkeys, or mechanical horses. He wasn't the victim of the nightmare, he was the nightmare. An aggressor, attacker that coldly sought out a victim, waiting for the right time to… pounce.

His victim would cry out for help, pleading for his life, but it wouldn't stop until all debt was repaid. What debt? Debt for all the humiliation that was endured. That debt was paid in full within a few short moments, but it wouldn't stop.

"Aren't you cold there son," came a voice that was accompanied by a hand on Ron's shoulder.

Ron snapped out of his revisit of his nightmare. He just now noticed how cold it was and brought his arms up to warm himself. He soon discovered that he wasn't wearing over his chest. He was bare from the waist up except for the reminiscence of a black sleeve that hung off his left wrist. He still had his cargo pants, a relief for him, but they were torn up just below the knee. His feet were bare as well, covered in dirt and grim.

Ron looked up from his sitting position to find an elderly black man. He had a humble face and light smile that looked down upon him. He was old, his wiry hair and whiskers bared enough white hairs to give some indication of his age. It looked like he was wearing several layers of clothing. A green plaid cotton shit was all Ron could see under the thick tattered overcoat. He also had a pair of simple slacks on, but tears in the knees revealed another article underneath, much thicker than the slacks. Finally, Ron noticed the knitted gloves that protected the man's hands from the cold.

"What's you name son," asked the man.

Ron couldn't answer the question right away. He somewhat confused. Where was he? What happened? Who was this man? Why was he here and not at home?

"Are you alright?" asked the old man.

"I, I don't know. Where am I?" replied Ron still trying to make sense of his situation.

The man huffed once and smiled, "You haven't been homeless for long, have you?"

"I, I have a home."

"Then what are you doing out here?"

"I don't know." Suddenly an image flashed in his mind. He saw his father looking at him with the fear of god in his eyes, then a sneeze. "I can't go home."

"So you're a runaway?"

"I didn't runaway," snapped the blonde.

"Well now, I'm bit confused. You have a home but you didn't runaway. What are you doing here?"

"I don't know!" Ron got to his feet and bolted off.

"Ron, wait!" called out the man as Ron took off.

He was lost, confused, and a complete stranger wouldn't stop asking him question. His feet hurt with every step he took, running over loose debris. The cold didn't help amplifying the pain. He ran and ran until he collided into an old shopping chart filled with a homeless person odd and ends, spilling it all over the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," shouted and old woman.

"I, I'm sorry. I…" Ron was at a complete loss of words. What could he say what could he do.

The young blonde boy panicked looking for another escape route, he found an alley took off into it. He managed to weave his way through the pathway. He got through with little difficulty until he stumbled over a trash bag near the end. Trying to maintain his balance knocked over a in a man in a suit. His impact with the man caused him to spin out of control. Ron was only able to stop only after slamming into a passing car.

Ron practically bounced off the car after slamming into it. He felt a light sting from where his body made contacted with the vehicle, but nothing much in real pain. He was startled when the driver blows his horn and began shouting at him. He was still in a lost daze so he didn't understand what the driver was saying, but he got the notion that he wasn't too happy. Ron slowly back away back on to the sidewalk with his hands up in defense to the driver.

After the driver left Ron propped himself against something. He couldn't stand on his leg for long, too much has happened, and too many things have gone wrong. He slowly eased himself down to his knees and let his emotions run.

Ron opened his eyes and found himself staring at a newspaper. The paper itself was behind some glass, but he didn't really notice that, the front page is what really got his attention.

"Monster Strikes Middleton," he read. He didn't read the article but glanced at the photos. The first ones he saw were to the portraits of him and Jeff, an image flashed in his mind of Jeff his face bloodied, crying out in pain. He looked down and found the photo of a truck that was torn open. In his mind, he saw the truck, its cab already torn open, just before a beast like hand reached out and ripped the door out. His eyes moved over the last photo. It showed his room from just outside in the hallway. His mind rolled back replaying the destruction that he caused to his room. Then the door opened he looked and saw Kim, leaning against the doorframe in here pajamas. Ron shook his head and looked at the photo again. Sure enough, there was Kim leaning against the door from in he pj's, "Kim."

"Hey are you ok over there," came a voice.

Ron looked finding a man in casual dress sitting at a bench holding a paper. The looked at each other for a moment before a look of surprise hit the man. He did a double take between his paper and Ron.

"You're Ron?" exclaimed the man grabbing the attention of a few passerby's'. They looked at Ron and began mumbling.

Ron went into a panic, suddenly being Ron Stoppable doesn't seem to be a good thing. He got up and took off down the sidewalk away from the man at the bench. He barreled down the sidewalk trying to avoid people.

"Get off the streets," came an anonymous voice to Ron causing him to stop. "The alley, now!" He looked and saw they alley the voice pointed out. Without hesitation, he bolted into it.

"Ron, stop," came the voice again, except it came from in front of him. Ron looked ahead and saw that homeless man from before. Ron wasn't going to stop thou; instead, he pumped harder to blow past him. He was getting ready to shove past him when just passed through him, like he going through a patch of fog. It threw Ron's balance off making tumble into some trashcans.

Ron shook away the daze he got from crashing into the cans. When he looked up that homeless man was standing above him.

"Ghost!" shouted Ron as he cowered in fear.

"I'm not a ghost," chuckled the man as he reached down and grabbing Ron's wrist. "I'm very much alive and very real."

Ron struggled trying to break the man's grip on him.

"Calm down Ron. I want to help you." Ron continued to struggle. "You can't runaway for ever. You're going to have to face the truth sooner or later."

'The truth,' thought Ron, 'What truth?'

"Your friends and family are worried about you. They think you're dead."

"Dead?" question Ron looking up at the man.

* * *

A roaring chopper came to a stop not too far from the home Devon Smith. Logan removed his helmet and left it on the seat of his bike. Before taking one-step he sniffed the air, there were many odors still lingering. Among the smells was alcohol. He smiled knowing that he could probably name off most of the different drink, if not all, that were present at the party, but he was on business.

"Think they had a good time here last night," said Logan.

"I don't consider having one of my teammates nearly mauled to death a good time," replied Storm over the radio.

"Well if they didn't like they had plenty of booze to drown it away."

"They're high school students."

"Since does that stop them from doing what they want? Come on Storm, we live with a pack of them."

"But none of them drink." Logan didn't reply, he was already at the scene where the truck use to be, thou he did smile to himself. The truck was long gone by now, towed away to be stored for evidence.

He sniffed the air again. He managed to get a hold of an array for scents, too many for him to pick out a specific one. He grunted cursing under his breath. This was the same problem he had at the boy's room. Too many people came in leaving their distinctive scent behind overlapping the scent he was looking for.

"No go here," replied Logan over the radio. "Too many damn people were walking all over the place."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Keep look'n."

At this point, Logan noticed a lot of greenery across the road. He walked over to the vegetation and began sniffing around.

"Logan," called Storm. Logan didn't respond, he was getting something. "Logan."

Logan found himself at a tree. There was a heavy scent around it. He looked up at the direction where the truck would have been. There were a lot bushes in the way, plenty of cover. "He was waiting."

"There's been a sighting. Someone's seen Ron Stoppable."

"Where?"

"Not far, I'll give you directions."


	7. Angel of Hope

Evolution: Middleton Monster

Angel of Hope

By Noveler00

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the characters of Kim Possible or X-Men Evolution, so don't sue you won't get much. I write fanfics for the pure enjoyment for all, without any profit. Enjoy.

* * *

_AN: Something I forgot to mention in the last chapter. I have decided to set a five year age gap between Kim and Ron with Wade and the tweebs. Ok done, now with this chapter. I try to update as soon as I can,I do suffer from a case of writers block, and cough (World of Warcraft),so please bear with me. Ok time for the shouts;_

demon-sword: AKA ron-sama: this guy Ron managed to go through is, as far as I know, a character creation of my own. I'll explain in more detail about his powers in this chapter.

Cold-Chaos: You gave the best review ever. You said my Fic was **Original**. Thank you.

The Halfa Wannabe: You pretty much hit the nail on the head with Ron's powers. I do go into a little more detail about his powers in this chapter, so read on. As for Kim's fighting abilities, I've come to the conclusion that she is just a naturally gifted athlete and fighter. There are plenty of people out there who are not even in high school that have a black belt in some a type of martial arts. In all honesty the powers I've given has very little influence on her ability to fight. She can kick but just as well with or without them.

_As for the rest of you who read and or review my fic, thanks :)_

_I had planned on having more to this chapter, but I felt it was getting too long so I decided to end it where I did and continue one in the next chapter. A little warning the next chapter might be a little short._

* * *

Ron breathed rapidly as he laid sprawled in a pile of garbage. He had just passed through an elderly man standing like a ghost. This man was standing over him saying that he was dead. Then man had grabbed him by the wrist. Ron tried to shake it way with success. He rolled out of the garbage pile and began running again.

"Ron, wait," shouted the old man as Ron took off.

Getting away as fast as he could was all Ron could think about. He had just exited the alley when the pain of his body ripping itself apart again struck him. He buckled over tumbling to the ground. He cold feel his body changing becoming something different altogether. His entire body seemed to stretch out becoming longer. His muscle grew tight ready to spring into action. A thick patch of golden fur emerged from his skin with black spots.

When it was done Ron was much thinner, but taller. His muscles were tight, toned, and ripped, but you couldn't see that under the fur. The crippling ache that consumed him was gone replaced with an overflowing amount of energy. He got up and looked around for a second. After sniffing the air, he turned around and looked down the way he came. A sense of focus overcame him as he went down on all fours, and took off.

The elderly man ran down the alley after Ron. "You could have told me the kid was this fast," he said to an absent figure.

Ahead of him, he caught sight of an animal barreling down on him. He put his hands up to brace himself for the impact as a reflex, also he body became transparent. When the creature came, it passed through him sending that part of his body into a torrent of swirls. The swirling matter of his body slowly reformed back to its original form and he became solid.

The elderly man sulked as he watched the creature disappear from the alley. "I never really fought this hard to help anybody," he sighed before going transparent. He slowly rose into the air and faded away.

"Whisper!" shouted a woman deep in the alley.

Suddenly the old man materialized near the woman. The woman he saw was a middle-aged. She wore a green blouse whose color has faded over time. Her dark grey pants that hugged her skin as they barely reached her ankles. A pair of black slipper shoes protected her feet from the unknown filth that littered the alley floor. Her hair was cut very short and a pair of large tinted glasses covered her eyes.

"So the blind seer returns," spoke the old man.

"I don't see everything, Whisper," she replied with a smile.

"Obviously, or else you could have told me that boy was fast, even before he uses his powers."

"You will get a second chance to talk to him, hopefully. For now you must wait."

"For what?"

Meanwhile Ron ran a specific path. They path he took last night except backward. He backtracked his way until he found his way to a house, Devon's house. He looked and sniffed around trying to find the next route to take. He didn't seem too concerned if anyone saw him, he was just focused on finding a path.

Ron bolted off with blazing speed. His arms and legs pumped as hard as they could, propelling him faster than any person could dream under their own power. He was nothing more than a blur as he passed pedestrians. Drivers could only grab a glimpse of him as he swoop passed them. He would jump or maneuver around any obstacle that would get in his way. Finally, he found what he was seeking, home.

* * *

Kim Possible sheepishly walked on the sidelines of the Middleton High School's football field. She was always the one to obey rules and the letter of the law, but she was breaking them right now, showing up in her cheerleading uniform.

She had to lay down her backpack when she saw the cheer squad ahead of her. Some of them broke away from the group to meet with Kim. They blabbered on about something but Kim wasn't listening. She was looking at the faces of others that looked at her. They held their own smiles, not of joy or happiness, but one of understanding. They knew the amount of courage it took for Kim to show up, after all that has happened. They knew because, maybe they had to summon their own courage to be here, while a malicious monster was on the loose. Then Kim saw Mr. Barkin, there was a glimpse of a smile before he turned into the drill sergeant that everyone knows him to be.

"Possible! I thought I suspended you. What are you doing here in uniform?"

Before Kim could open her mouth, Bonnie spoke up, "I invited her."

"Rockwaller, why?"

"Because we need to put on the best show we can today. The people out there are scared half out of their minds because that 'thing' is terrorizing the town. We need to put on a good show for them."

"Possible, go…"

"I need Kim here," Her voice lashed out completely ignoring his authority, "and I think the rest of the squad would agree with me."

Mr. Barkin looked around at the other girls. They nodded or gave an expression of agreement with Bonnie. He than glanced back at Bonnie with sharp eyes, "We'll discuss this later."

When Mr. Barkin left Bonnie gave a piercing gaze to Kim, "I hope you're satisfied?"

"What?" said Kim befuddled by her response?

"Because of you I am on top of Barkin's to-do list."

"You didn't have to stand up for me. Why are you standing up for me?"

"First of all, Kim if I hadn't Barkin would have sent you home, and I need you here."

"You said you wanted me here for the people…"

"This is for the people. Everyone's scared Kim. So am I, but with you here, the great teen hero Kim Possible, they won't be as scared. Two, we haven't had time to prepare a new routine, in fact we didn't have anytime. We can't go out there to a routine of the fly, bumbling it as we go along. It'll pretty much look like you're in charge, but you're not."

There was a moment where Bonnie and Kim stared at each other. Bonnie's gaze darkened by her dislike toward Kim, where Kim's held a state of bewilderment. Bonnie broke her stare first and began shouting at the rest of the squad, "Okay people, we have a game to cheer on. Let's go!"

Kim continued to stare as the Bonnie and the rest of the squad left and took up their positions on the field. Kim couldn't help but feel her world being turned on end; Ron was gone, Barkin is out for her, Bonnie is defending her. Before she knew, Shego could be her new best friend. She shook her head, she need to get her mind on the game, that's what's important now.

"Hey, what up for me," shouted a muffled voice.

Kim turned to see their mascot. Her heart almost skipped a beat when she saw the person, "Ron?" At the moment she called out to it, it stumbled over the benches. Kim took a step toward the mascot, but stopped. She was afraid of what she'll find, and then Tara flew past her.

The blonde cheerleader knelt down to the mascot and helped remove the hear gear. Kim held her breath expecting to see Ron's face when the headpiece was removed. She did see a blonde boy, but it wasn't Ron.

"Josh, are you all right?" asked Tara

"I'm okay," replied Josh as he picked himself up. "I don't know how Ron does it. It's hard to see with that mask on. Oh," as Josh suddenly saw Kim, "hi Kim."

"Josh, what are you doing," asked Kim reluctantly?

"I asked him to wear the mascot uniform," replied Tara.

"Why?"

"Bonnie wanted this game to go perfectly so she needed someone to be the mascot since Ron…" Tara clasped her own mouth when she spoke the name. It was as if it became a sacred word, especially around Kim.

Kim gave a lighthearted smile, "Its ok Tara. You don't have be afraid to say his name."

"But he was your friend," her eyes gave off a radiating plea of worry.

"I know, but… He would have wanted everyone to keep living their lives worry free, to enjoy life for all it's worth. He didn't want us to remember him because he died; he wanted us to remember him because of how he lived. Ron has been my friend for as long as I can remember, and I'll never forget that."

There was a moment between the three where Tara and Josh looked at Kim. Kim gazed at the ground with unfocused eyes staring at nothing, she was thinking about Ron. Then the moment of silence was broken.

"Kim, Tara, get over here," shouted Bonnie.

Tara helped Josh to his feet before leaving to join the others; Kim was a little more hesitant. As she stepped toward the group a hand came onto her shoulder, it was Josh. There was a time where Kim couldn't look at Josh without becoming a blabbering idiot, but she had gotten to know him, now they were mutual friends.

"You are possible the bravest person I know, Kim," said Josh with a reassuring smile.

Kim returned the smile as he walked off. She sighed; the world seems so much bigger. She couldn't help but feel how small she was in a vast place.

Then, the bleachers pulled her attention away. She looked seeing many others returning a gaze to her. It was as if they were looking toward her for something. She felt them looking up to her from the stands as thou she were a guardian angel from the heavens. She knew what they wanted, hope. She was more than willing to give, but she needed some of her own.

Kim smiled again, releasing she was giving them hope, just by her presence there. Bonnie had it right, everyone is scared, but with the great teen hero around, they have hope.

Kim pulled herself away from the people so that she may join up with the rest of the cheer squad. She joined them just in time for the game announcers to announce the teams.

"**AND HERE ARE YOUR MIDDLETON MADDOGS!**"

* * *

Ron found himself climbing up a tree; it let him gain access to the roof of his home, well the roof of the first floor. This allowed him to reach the window leading to his room. He found to window completely blown out. The shards of glass remaining weren't enough to cause him any injury if he were to crawl inside.

In his room, he bared witness to aftermath of destruction that laid upon his room. Images of that night flashed into his mind. They didn't strike him as hard as before, maybe it was because he was expecting them.

Ron slowly roamed through his room careful to make a little noise as possible. He began sifting through the debris. He was looking for something to help put what has happened to him in perspective; he was looking for answers. He didn't find any answers, but he did find something as important.

Ron pulled out a tri-fold picture frame from the rubble. Each frame held a picture of Kim and himself, each at a different stage of their lives. The first was a picture of them in kindergarten; it was during third grade when she stopped wearing pigtails. The second was a picture of them as they began junior high school; Kim still had braces. The last frame held a picture taken just last year; they were sophomores then and well into the hero thing.

Ron noticed something else; his hands were covering in a golden like fur. His arm was covered in it too, except with black spots. He put the picture frame down on his dresser and went to his closet. Opening it revealed a large tall mirror hanging on the inside of it. He had often used it to admire, or imagine himself in an awesome physique, posing in front of it as he had seen body builders do in competition. It was a fantasy, but this sitch was very real.

In the mirror, Ron saw his entire body was covered in fur, like his arms. He had to lean over so that he could see his face in the reflection. It wasn't human anymore; it was the image of a cat, a big from the wild. Ron stepped back afraid that the reflection would jump out at him. When he realized it wouldn't he reached out to touch it, to confirm that it was real. He didn't touch it instead, he noticed his hands again. They were still human like, a palm, fingers, and a thumb, not a paw. He looked down; he was standing on two legs as a man except the legs were double joint and he were on his toes.

Ron looked at the mirror again, he didn't see an animal, but it wasn't completely human. It was a blend of both taking the best from each and making something better. Ron only wanted to he human, to be normal. His motto, "Never be normal." was something he let other people know that he didn't follow the mainstream of things. He was his own person, different and unique. He never thought it would make him like this. All he wanted was to be a normal ordinary person who did unusual things.

Suddenly his body ached again, feeling his bones and muscles ripping themselves apart over and over again. He grabbed his chest as a reflex, but the pain didn't seem as bad, or maybe he was just getting use to it. When it finally stopped, Ron found himself looking at a reflection of his human form.

"What am I?" he asked ever wondering how and why he was able to do what he did.

* * *

Logan had come to the "Ron sighting" that had been reported by to the police thanks to Storm's directions. He didn't waste anytime trying to pick up a scent. He found one, but it wasn't the same one he picked up at Devon's home. This scent smelled oddly similar to that one but was still different. He was about to start following the trail when someone came up to him.

"You're the bloodhound, aren't you?" asked an elderly homeless man.

"Who are you?" demand Logan as he snapped his head to the man, rearing his fist back.

"He went to go see his friend," replied the homeless man undaunted by Logan's action.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ron, he went to go see his friend. Here," he tossed a pair of torn cargo pants at Logan, "you may need this."

Logan snatched the clothing out of the air. A pair of pants, Logan's brow raised in suspicion, but the old man quickly said, "Don't ask."

Logan sniffed the article of clothing. He got the usual array of scents, but he was searching for the strongest scents, because those belonged to the wearer. It was strange he picked up three scents. One of the smells was a dead on match from the bushes he sniffed out. The other two were similar. Logan has never encounter anything like this before. There was usually a distinct difference in smells, but theses three were so similar yet different.

"Hey bub, did you…" Logan had taken his eye off the old man for a moment when he sniffed pants, but now he was gone. He tried to smell him out, but his scent seemed to go everywhere.

"Storm, does this Ron kid have any friends?"

"I'm not sure," replied Storm.

"I need something better than that. What about that girl in the paper, that red-head?"

"You mean Kim Possible."

"Yeah, I doubt a girl like her would come to a complete stranger's house and burst into tears."

"What's going on, Logan?"

"I think he's going to attack again."

"His friend? Why?"

"I don't know."

"How do you know this?"

"It seems like were not the only one's interested in this kid."

"Magneto?"

"I don't think so. I doubt he would come all this way to help us." Logan just arrived at his bike; he continued to talk to Storm as he prepared himself up for a ride. "I need an address Storm, I need it now."

"I'm working as fast as I can."

"Time is not on our side."

"I got it."

"Good." Logan revved up his motorcycle and peeled out.

Elsewhere in a nearby alley, the old homeless man materialized next to Destiny.

"Are you sure that Ron is going to see his friend?" asked Whisper.

"He is seeking help to understand what is happening to him," replied Destiny. "She is the only he trust with such information."

"Are you going to tell me why it is so important that I help him?"

"Perhaps I will, when this situation has resolved. Come with me Whisper."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"We're going to see a game," she replied with a smile.

Whisper returned her smile with a grin of his own.

* * *

Ron jogged along the sidewalk on his way to Kim's house. He wore some old clothing that he found in his room; sweat pants, hooded sweatshirt, and worn sneakers. He thought it would be important since he manage to lose his pant somewhere between that homeless man and his home. He wasn't too thrilled about that, but it was better excitement than what he was facing with now.

He kept his head down making sure the hood covered as much of his face as it could. He tried not to attract too much attention to himself, but the weather was cooling with winter a few months away, and the overcast had gotten worse. Remaining inconspicuous was not one of Ron's better skills if he had any. In fact, his ability to attract attention worked great for missions, but not so great everywhere else.

Ron craved attention, good or bad, well not some much on the bad. He wanted to make sure people remembered him. He wanted to give them a lasting impression, something they wouldn't forget. Unfortunately, attacking people and changing into animals wasn't exactly the kind of impression he want to leave them. He almost grabbed his father's attention while he was up in his room. Seeing no other option, he leapt out the window. He landed with nothing more than a grass stain. He had plenty of practice at landing from high places.

Ron stopped, not more than a few yards in front of him was the Possible household. He couldn't tell if anyone one was home. Just a station wagon was parked in the drive, which most likely meant that Kim's mother was home. It was also a save bet that Jim and Tim were there, working of some wild and crazy invention. He hoped that they wouldn't spot him; he was a victim of one of their inventions because they thought he was a burglar. Why did they think he was a burglar, because he snuck in around the back just like he is about to do now.

As cautious as he can be, Ron hopped the fence into the backyard of the Possible home. He carefully looked around quickly finding what he was looking for. A lightly constructed grid on the house meant to support a vine like plant. He did remember a plant they used to grow on it, but it withered away. As smart and intelligent as Kim's parents were neither one of them knew how to garden. As flimsy as its construction looked it was strong enough to let Ron climb up to Kim's bedroom window.

He ventured his way up, eventually reaching Kim's window. At first he wanted to knock on the window as he always did, but he felt it would cause too much noise, instead he just peaked inside and hoped Kim was decent. He found no one, but he felt a presence. It was familiar and it was approaching him.

"Rufus?" called out Ron in a whisper as the pink wonder appeared on the window ceil.

Rufus cautiously looked at Ron, unable to keep both eyes on him. He was shivering afraid to look up at his friend.

"Rufus what's wrong?"

Rufus managed to bear both eyes up at Ron and began to tell him what happened. His mouth didn't move nor did his body, yet Rufus was explaining what happened last night. He learned to Rufus managed to survive because he hid in one of the dresser drawers. Ron was dumbfounded, unable to defend himself to the allegations of destruction and mayhem.

"I don't know what to say," replied Ron with a shaky voice. "I don't know what going on with me. I don't know why I'm doing those things, or even how. I need help Rufus. I don't know who to go to. I thought Kim would be here, but …"

Rufus suddenly lifting his hind legs alternately and throwing his fore paws up into the air, it was a comical as he tried to mimic a cheer routine.

"But, Mr. Barkin suspended her. She's not allowed to go to the game."

Rufus quickly placed one of his fore paws on his hip and held the other one out snapping his little claws.

"Really? The rather nice of Bonnie." He suddenly frowned, "Since when is Bonnie ever nice to Kim?"

Suddenly Rufus turned his head to Kim's bedroom door. Ron instantly followed his gaze as they both caught a glimpse a Mrs. Possible as she walked into room with a basket full of clean clothes. "Hide," uttered Rufus, but Ron had already ducked out of sight.

She didn't stay long, just long enough to put away Kim's things. Before leaving, Mrs. Possible looked over at Rufus who stared back.

"Ah, Rufus," addressed Mrs. Possible, "I know you missed Ron. I'm sure they'll find him."

Rufus let out what she equated to a sigh. Rufus was a one of a kind pet vastly intelligent, incredibly smart, and well trained. It always amazed her at how Ron was able to get Rufus the way he is. Ron wasn't exactly a patient person, or a prepared one at that, but somehow the naked mole rat turned out to he as smart if not smarter than the average human. She gave him a smile of reassurance before leaving.

When Mrs. Possible was gone, Rufus quickly looked out the window. He let out a discouraging sigh, not completely surprise when seeing Ron on the ground; apparently, he fell off when he tried to duck away. He watch as Ron slowly got back on his feet, but he wasn't coming back up he was running away in the opposite direction. Rufus tried calling out to him.

"I'm going to see Kim," replied Ron as he made a beeline to the high school. It was the quickest way he knew through experience. He took this path many times, usually after over-sleeping. "She's the only on who can help me," he replied again. "I don't know. It's Kim, she can do anything."

Ron looked over his shoulder to see at his pet friend face to face, but he wasn't there. He checked by his pants, then realizing he wasn't wearing his cargos. Then he looked back behind him at Kim's bedroom window. Rufus was just a pink speck on the window. As far away as he is, Ron could hear him as though he were standing on his shoulder. He couldn't hear him now, but he was still confused and scared. He slowly back up and eventually turned around to continue his journey to the school.

More questions seemed to pop up for Ron, yet not a single answer for any of them. The walls of his world were blasted to oblivion. He didn't know what to think or believe, except for one thing, Kim. Even his world around her was battered, he still believed she could help.

* * *

_AN: Ok, Whisper is my OC (Original Character), his powers the ability to turn himself and other objects into a mist, handy evasive power. If anyone of you believe that Destiny is OOC, that is because I know very little about that character. All I know is that she is a blind mutant that can see possible (no pun intended) futures, and as far as I know she holds no allegiances to any side, but from XME has ties to Mystique and Rogue. As for the way Ron's powers work, his morphing powers, he pretty much becomes a hybrid of the animal he chooses and his human form, similar to the game 'Bloody Roar' if any of you have ever played that fighting game, and no that was the influence for Ron's abilities._


	8. The Game

Evolution: Middleton Monster

The Game

By Noveler00

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the characters of Kim Possible or X-Men Evolution, so don't sue you won't get much. I write fanfics for the pure enjoyment for all, without any profit. Enjoy.

* * *

_AN: Okay I admit not much happened in the last chapter, but it needed to happen to push the story along. I could just leave an open gap between Ron's night attack to him showing up at the football field._

_It has come to my attention that my readers are confused about Kim's power, rightfully so. I was being subtle about, also quite honestly she is using her powers more often than you are probably reading. If you find out that I and over describing some of her action or adding more than there should be, it's probably because her powers are in use. The reason for the subtlety is because it is hard to see her powers in action. I won't go into detail right now about her powers, but know that I will eventually describe them later down the road._

* * *

"Cool," said Jim and Tim in unison as they watched someone pull up to their home on a roaring motorcycle from their upstairs window. They watched as the biker stepped off and remove his helmet. They were intrigued further by his unique hair style, even more when he just seemed to stand there looking at the sky.

"Mom," they cried out in unison as they ran downstairs

"What is it boys?" replied Mrs. Possible with a smile.

"There's a weird man in front of the house," said Jim.

"He rode up and a motorcycle," added Tim

"His hair is weird."

"Like a wolf."

"He's just standing out there."

"He's probably just lost," replied their mother. She heard the motorcycle too, but went to a window to confirm their story. Her chopper smile quickly faded when she saw the biker outside her house. "Boy's go to your room."

"Ah, but…" they whined together.

"No buts. I told you two to clean your room and it's still a mess."

"Okay." Both boys hung theirs shoulders as they walk but up to their room.

Mrs. Possible waited until they were out of sight before looking out the window again. She felt her heart rate pick with anxiety. The biker was still outside but he slowly began to move toward the house. She walked out the door and met him with a cold stare.

"It's been a while," she said to him. "How long has it been Logan, three, four years?"

"Anne," replied Logan as he stared at her.

"I see you remember my name. How's Charles?"

"I don't have time for chit-chat," he retorted in his gruff voice. "I'm looking for Kim Possible."

"My daughter?"

"Your…" He stopped mid sentence and glanced at the house behind her. It became bluntly obvious about her relation to Kim. He shook his head and walked away.

"What does my daughter have to with you?"

He ignored her following a scent he picked when she came out. It was one of the three scents he picked up on the cargo pants that that old homeless man gave him. Logan can only assume that all three scents came from the same person do the similarities of their odors, again this was something he never encountered before. He couldn't be absolutely sure.

"I'm talking to you!"

Logan continue to ignore her as he followed the scent over to the fence, thou his patience was wearing. He looked at the fence for a moment then quickly climbed over it.

Mrs. Possible huffed when he disappeared over the fence. She stormed her way around her home to a gate leading into the backyard. She founded him sniffing around the wooden grid mounted against the wall of the house.

"I don't need a morality lecture on violence," voiced Logan as she was about to speak.

"Are you here because of the monster? Is it one of you?"

"What do you think?" said Logan looking up at here with a harden gaze.

"Who is it, maybe I can help?"

"Can't tell yuh."

"You didn't mind telling me about Debra's daughter."

"Who?"

"Debra Rockwaller's little girl, you called her Pom-Pom."

Logan's eyes opened up for a moment as he remembered her. It was almost four years ago when he and Xavier came to help her with her dilemma. It was also his first encounter with Anne Possible, needless to say she left an impression he couldn't forget.

"First of all, she wasn't dangerous," replied Logan. "Second, I didn't tell you."

"I don't want you to destroy this kid's fragile mind like you did hers. That child is still innocent."

"And I suppose pulling some jock out of his truck and beating him to within an inch of his life still makes him innocent."

Mrs. Possible was left speechless as he gave her a hardened stare. Since she met him she never liked him. He was a violent man, who would shot first and never ask questions. He shouldn't be allowed near children who were that young and easily impressionable. Somehow Charles Xavier keeps him around and she can only wonder why. Now he was chasing after a child who put a student in the hospital with serious injuries. Could she still protect that child's innocence from him or is it already too late.

"He's already attack once," continued Logan. "I going to make sure he doesn't do it again. Now where is Kim?" She didn't respond as she was still trying to pull her thoughts together. "Look he was here. He's going after your daughter for some reason. Where is she?"

"She's," hesitated Mrs. Possible, "she's at the high school, Middleton High. There's a game."

"Storm," called Logan placing two fingers to her ear, "I need some directions."

Anne's eye's opened as she came to a realization, "There were two attacks."

"What?"

"Two attacks. You said it attacked once," she covered her mouth with her hands finally making the connection. "Oh my god, Ron!" She shook her head not wanting to believe. "He's a nice boy he wouldn't do anything like that."

"You know as well as I do," he said looking her square in the eye unmoved by the revelation, "for everything that kid is, he can't control what's happening to him. Not now."

"He wouldn't hurt anybody."

"He already has, he might be aware that he is even doing it."

"He wouldn't hurt Kim."

"I'm not ready to bet her life on that." He quickly diverted his attention to his radio, "Storm… Got it."

Logan looked at Anne one more time; she was staring out into space trying to cope with the truth. He turned away and head out, but Anne looked at him as he moved.

"Don't hurt him," she pleaded.

* * *

The cheer squad managed to cheer their team to as they finally made it on to the scoreboard. Now that both teams have put numbers on the scoreboard, Bonnie decided to give the squad a break.

Kim seemed to be holding her own as usual, but when she sat down on the bench she couldn't help but notice that she looked exhausted. Then she saw her reaching into her backpack.

"What's with the backpack, Possible?" asked Bonnie, almost demanding it.

"I'm not the only one that brought their backpack," retorted Kim.

"But you're the only one I know that brings gadgets and gizmos instead of make-up and magazines."

"I have make-up." Kim pulled showing a pink compact.

"One little compact, you're so high fashion."

"Bonnie I don't want to hear your badgering right now. I got other things on my mind."

There was a moment of silence between the two before Bonnie spoke up again, "You're going after it, aren't you?" No response from Kim. "Well you're crazy if you do."

"Why do you even care?" snapped Kim turning her head to Bonnie. "Why do you care about the things I do?"

"Let the police handle it, the FBI, someone else."

"If I do they'll kill it."

"What's wrong with that? It's a mindless creature that doesn't care. Why not kill it? It certainly deserves it. It took Ron, nearly killed Jeff. Who knows how many others it get too before they finally kill it."

"That's why I'm going after it. To make sure it doesn't hurt anyone else."

"What are you going to do when you finally catch it? Arrest it, put it in jail? That thing isn't human. It doesn't belong in a cage. Ron is not worth this kind of effort."

"Shut up Bonnie, just shut up." Bonnie was taken back by Kim. She looked at seeing a harsh face beaming at her, but the swelling of tears put a depth to Kim she has not seen before. "You don't know how I feel right now and in all honesty I hope you never have to find out. No one deserves to feel this kind of pain. I don't expect you to understand my feelings for Ron. We have been through a lot together. From the good times to the bad, we were always there for each other. Picking each other up when either of us were down. I left him yesterday, abandoned him. Now, I can't say I'm sorry, I can't even say good-bye to him."

A humbled looked came upon Bonnie's face, she began to feel sorry for what happened. Not that she wasn't before, but even more so now. She turned away from Kim trying to hold back her emotions. She hated both Kim and Ron, but she was still human. She couldn't help but feel something after what Kim said.

When Bonnie finally looked up she saw that some of the squad was listening to their conversation, each one of them looked sad. Bonnie picked herself up, and with a stern look on her face she called out to them, "Okay, I think we've rested long enough. Everyone let's get up and cheer on our team." Without turning to Kim, "You can sit this one out. You seem a little emotional right now."

Bonnie walked over and took her position in front of the squad. She was about to start when she noticed Kim next to her.

"Nothing will stop me from doing what I have to do," said Kim as she smiled at the crowd.

"You don't have to do this," replied Bonnie.

"Yes I do."

"Fine, then do it behind me. Remember I'm in charge."

Kim kept smiling as she stepped back letting Bonnie start the cheer.

* * *

The overcast was thick, completely blocking out the sun and darkening everything. You could feel the humidity as it thickened the air.

Ron ran for all that he could as he took the quickest route he knew to Middleton High. It was something he was good at, running. Running for his life, from bullies, deadly machines, madmen, crazy women, actually Shego, but he could run. Thou, he wasn't the fastest at school; he never really tried to be.

Anguish, confusion and fear drove him. He didn't like those feelings, he wanted them gone. The school had what he needed. It held Kim, the only person he trusted to help him.

Ron also fought rippling sensation that coursed throughout his body. They were a precursor to when he would change. It was an odd feeling before the racking pain came. He fought against it suppressing the urge to change. Those battles slowed him but he pressed on.

Ron was relieved when he finally saw the school. The parking lot was jam-packed with cars from spectators. Only a handful of people were out in the lot, nearly everyone else's attention was at the game or nearby. For a moment Ron forgot his problem and scuttled his way thru the maze of cars. He moved his way around the outside of the main building until he came around the back. He finally found the playing field, the collection of people was proof enough but he knew where it was.

He slowly mixed in with the crowd weaving his way through them making sure to keep his head down. He was nervous that someone would spot him; he could feel his heart rate climbing as he made his way deeper into the crowd. The urges to change became a constant battle for him. They came for frequently and more intense, but he fought them off.

He managed his way to the lower stands that over looked the sidelines. It didn't take him long to find the cheer squad sitting on the benches waiting for their time to stand, but the mascot was up and about. Whoever was in the costume was prancing around and waving its hands at the crowd.

Ron couldn't help but feel upset by it. 'What does he think he's doing,' thought Ron. His brow lowered in anger as he watched the silly act, 'That's not how the mad dog acts. He's rough and tough not a silly dancer. And where's the foam? No foam, no growl, not even a howl. Just some stupid dance.'

Suddenly, Ron felt the sensation to change hit him hard. He grabbed his chest while bracing himself up on the stand railing. He tried fighting it back, but it was stronger than before. He managed to look up seeing that no one has taken notice of him.

Ron clenched his face as he pulled himself back up. He held onto his chest as he slowly made his way off the stands. There were too many people here that could see him, or that he can hurt.

He ventured his way from the stands stumbling and barging thru the crowd. He somehow found himself in an area away from the people. He looked around again and discovered a restroom. He could sought refuge in their away from and wandering eyes. He was in a losing battle; the urge grew stronger and stronger. He could already feel his body increasing in size.

He just stepped thru the door when he could no longer hold it back. He collapsed to the floor.

"No," he uttered trying to force it back. He could feel his body becoming bigger, ripping apart his hooded shirt at the seams. Ron managed to let out a yell before he was finally taken over.

Meanwhile Kim stopped as she got up to start a routine looking out into the distance, swearing she heard something out there.

"What are you doing Kim?" growled Bonnie directing her voice at Kim but keeping it low so that the crowd couldn't hear. "Get with the program."

"Sorry," was all she could say before jumping over into position for the routine.

They just began the routine when they heard a commotion. Most of them tried to continue but when they heard screaming they all stopped to look. They saw people running in a panic, and then the cause of their distress flew over the fence and onto the field.

It was a brown furred creature with dark striped running across its back. Its shape gave off an appearance of an ape with its large broad shoulders and long arms, but its legs were double jointed like a cat. The head of the creature further added to the bizarreness as he had the head of a tiger.

The creature quickly looked at them and charged. It moved on all fours, but not on its knuckles like the ape frame would suggest, it ran on it clawed hands. Nearly every girl on the squad screamed or fled in terror.

A fierce determined look came to Kim's face as she stared down the creature. Kim was scared, no doubt, but she was angry as well. She was angry that it took her friend away from her, angry that it had the nerve to show itself in front of a crowd of spectators, angry that it would hurt again. She wouldn't let it happen again.

Kim stood her ground, taking a stance ready to strike at it, but it changed course and avoided her completely. She quickly turned to follow it. It was heading for Josh avoiding anyone else in the way. Kim quickly leapt into action, performing flips and somersaults allowing to her to somehow catching up to the beast. She managed to land on its back before kicking herself off sending it diving into the ground.

The monster stumbled forward falling on Josh as it did. The mascot headpiece flew off as he landed on the ground. The creature was up first and hesitated when it looked down as its intended victim.

"Mon-key," it uttered by syllable before raising an arm to strike. Before it could bring its arm down an uncanny force erupted sudden on it as Kim came with a flying kick sending it flying over Josh further down the sideline.

"Josh, are you ok?" asked Kim as she helped him to his feet.

"Nothing's broken," he replied just before Kim shoved him away as the creature came back swinging at her.

Kim dodged and weaved using her athletic talent to avoid any strike the creature was delivering. An opportunity opened up as the creature made itself wide open for a strike. A brimming force enveloped her foot just before she back flipped, kicking the creature in the jaw. The force dissipated on impact, sending the creature up and away a few feet.

She continued to flip backward getting some distance away from the monster. When she looked back at it, it was slowly getting back up. She looked around for something that could help her. She found her backpack not more than a jump away as she sat on a bench.

The creature was up and all its focus was on Kim. For Kim this was a good and bad thing; good that it won't be able to hurt anyone else, bad because it wanted to hurt her. There was not time for Kim to elaborate her thought any further as the monster charged her.

Kim leapt away just as the creature pounced at her. The creature's claws swirled carving into the ground as changing its direction to follow Kim. Kim managed to springboard herself by her hands off the bench and over to the high up stand railings. She was about to maneuver her body to when she landed on the rails she was facing the field, from there she launched herself back toward the benches. The creature managed to reach the railings just she leapt back. Kim made sure to grab her backpack as she launched herself again from the benches to the field.

Kim began to quickly rummage through her backpack looking for Wade's new device. She had some time as the creature had to clear the distance she made in a few leaps, more than halfway past the width of the field. She found it but the creature was already on top on her. Kim leaped straight up into the air just as the creature lunged at her. She managed to clear it a few feet allowing to her to somersault before kicking off of its back again sending it into the ground.

Kim pulled the metal orb from her bag and turned to see the creature. She readied herself for when the creature was up and still focused on her. It slowly got up and turned to her, when it did Kim threw the device. It did nothing more than bounce of the creatures head sending it into a roar and landing uselessly on the ground. The ball made a few odd sounds before erupting into to a mass of metal coils.

"Great perfect time for one of your gadgets to fail, Wade," cursed Kim as she took another battle stance.

The creature gazed at Kim attempting to stare her down. Kim returned the gaze unwilling to back down. Suddenly, both of their attentions were taken away as they both heard a mass cry. Both turn to see that most of the football players were rushing the creature. Within moments two teams of two hundred plus pounds of players had piled on the beast.

Meanwhile at the sidelines, Bonnie struggled forcing herself to move away from the chaos. When the creature first came she became terrified. She bolted into whenever direction her body happened to be facing, unfortunately it put her right into the stands that rested about four feet above the field. She was too terrified to attempt to climb. She cowered into a ball trying to shut out the madness. The moment she put her hands up to her head to sever he senses to the world she felt something different. She instantly knew what it was as she looked at her hand and arm.

"No," her voice shuttered after seeing her arm. The skin on had grown thinker and darker. The increased thickness made it larger than normal, and it was hard, like a shell. Bonnie could feel the growth moving up her arm, but what frightened her even more was that she felt it starting in her other arm.

Frightened for her life, frighten from exposure, Bonnie desperately sought out something, anything that help. She managed to spot a jacket, team jacket from one of the players. She didn't hesitate for it but she was still in shock from the creature. When she grabbed it she fussed around trying to put it on.

Bonnie managed enough courage to look around. Kim managed to lure the beast out to the field. The stands were empty, but there were some still trying to escape, while some stayed to watch. But everyone's attention was focused on the creature in the middle of the field. At this point Bonnie decided that it was time to get away and hope no one saw her.

The mound of football players suddenly flew every which direction as the creature burst out from under them. A few managed to stay on the beast, but it quickly dispatched them. Just as it has removed the last player Kim shown up right in front of it and unleashed a spray to its face. It reared back letting out a feral roar while clutching its face.

"Get out of her now," shouted Kim as she turned to the other players. Most of them didn't hesitate to leave, but some paused no sure of what to do.

"Watch out," shouted one of the players.

The warning came too late as the creature's arm swung striking Kim in the face with the back of its hand. Kim was laid out on the grass stunned and dazed. The creature itself had little vision after what Kim had done to it but it could still see things. Its sense of smell was completely gone, but its hearing was still good and it followed the sound of her voice. With it limited vision it followed the purple and red blur.

Kim slowly managed to sit her self up, but before she knew it a large had wrapped itself around the circumference on her neck and tightened enough to hold a grip. Kim thought if it gripped any tighter her head would pop off. Her hands instantly grabbed its hand in an attempt to releases its grip, but to no avail.

The creature lifted Kim off her feet and pulled her close its face. It was wary; its major senses were incapacitated. Its opponent very strong, it could feel it. The anger and the hate it could feel from the person in its grasp, but most of all it could feel a sense of fear as she struggled. It began to tighten its grip but a something within the recesses of it mind bore out.

"Let me go," grunted Kim just before thrusting both legs into the creature. A powerful force was unleashed at impact, throwing the beast away. Unfortunately its grip was still tight on Kim and she went flying with it. The beast hit the ground first causing it to release its grip allowing Kim to fall away from it.

Kim was in a dazed when she regained consciousness. Her head throbbed from within causing her to moan. Just then Kim heard a gruff sound, and then remembered what was happening. When she looked she saw the creature looming over her staring.

Then just as its hand lifted off the ground a roar was heard. Neither one had time to look just before a man bear tackled the beast. They rolled on the ground for a few moments before the man was kicked off. Both quickly took up position, the beast lurched over it hands, while the man took a low stance with his arms fanned out from his body. For a moment Kim could see that the man was holding metal weapons in his hands.

The creature looked at the man, its vision still blurry from the spray, but it could tell someone was there. He could also sense him, a controlled rage and no fear. This new opponent was strong and it was weakened by the spray. It would be a fight it couldn't win. So it turned and ran.

The man quickly followed, his weapons mysteriously disappearing. He was no match for the beast speed, but he still followed.

Kim also followed, moving as fast she could. As she closed in on it she pulled out Wade's pen from her uniform skirt. She was only about to put it there when the football players dog piled the creature. She stopped and took aim. She hopped and prayed that she could tag the beast before it got away. From what she could tell after firing the tracking device she made her mark.

Kim dropped the pen device from her hand just before she collapsed to her knees. Her head was spinning and ached with soreness. She hadn't felt like this in a long time. No cold or flu had ever made her feel this way before. It never made her feel so drained.

It suddenly began to rain. It first came down light, but quickly picked and became a downpour. Kim felt too weak to get out of the weather, so she sat there with her eyes closed and thought about the situation. Ron, Jeff, and Josh, why them? What connection did they have? They all attend Middleton High. That doesn't help; the next victim could be anyone in the school. The creature itself looked like a genetically engineered thing, but DNAmy didn't create it. Just then Kim opened her eyes; someone else has encountered the creature before, someone who could shed some light on the creature.

Her brow lowered as she fought the throbbing ache in her head and the dizziness she felt. She stumbled a few time before reaching her backpack, and pulling out the Kimmunicator.

"Wade…"

Elsewhere Destiny and Whisper stood just outside the playing field. Most of the patrons have long since evacuated when the creature attack. Under the cover of an umbrella the watched as Logan chased after the feral form of Ron.

"You know we look a little silly under this um…" whisper was cut short as he heard the patter of rain drops hitting the umbrella. He turned and gave her a gaze of slight disgust. "You know, some people might think you are showing off."

Destiny only smiled at his remark. "Follow the boy."

"I can't move that well in the rain."

"The weather man said it would be on and off rain for the rest of the day."

"The weather man is hardly ever right about the weather."

"Years ago yes, during our time, but technology has advanced enough to where they are quite accurate."

"What about the bloodhound?"

"Do not worry about him. The rain will hinder him as much as it will hinder you, but you have the advantage when it stops."

Whisper sighed as he looked out into the rain.

"Is there something the matter?" she asked

"Me and the rain don't go well together."

"I could provide you with some clean closes later."

"I'm not a charity case."

"Call it a payment of services."

Whisper chuckled for a moment. It had been years when he first met Destiny and she told him about pair of young kids who would do great things. As hard to believe as it sounded he gave her the benefit of the doubt. He would peek on them once in a while, through the years and many grades of school. He always watched and never interacted them, until now.

"I'd never expected a couple of preschoolers to have such an impact on the world." With that Whisper barreled out into the rain.

"They will have a bigger impact than you can imagine Will," said Destiny long after he was out earshot. "More than you can imagine."

* * *

_AN: Ok you're all probably wondering about Bonnie right now. I have left some subtle hints in previous chapters that is is a mutant. You're also thinking, she knows about her powers, you said they wouldn't be aware of them. Yes, I did say that in the first chapter, but i decided to twist things up a bit._

_originally I wasn't going to make Bonnie a mutant just keep Kim and Ron, but _Doug4422_ and his/her fic "_Mutants Among Us" _made me change that. I decide that she would be aware of her powers, but my challenge was to give something she wouldn't want to use openly, or able to use under the cloak of deception. This openly eliminated any metal abilities (telepathy and telekinesis), elemental powers(mastery of fire, ice, electricity, etc), enhance attributes(super strength, speed, etc), or others. One would could imagine what she would be capable of she did have powers like those._

_It was a tough one to come up with, but it came down to her powers physically changing her appearance. Originally I was going to make her turn into some form of ambient energy, but it would be too complicated in describing her over all abilities in that state. The only other thing that came to mind was armor, something like Colossus. So she had the ability to grow a hard shell carapace. Further details on her powers will be described later._


	9. Nature of the Beast

Evolution: Middleton Monster

Nature of the Beast

By Noveler00

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the characters of Kim Possible or X-Men Evolution, so don't sue you won't get much. I write fanfics for the pure enjoyment for all, without any profit. Enjoy.

* * *

_AN: Wow, I churned this one out fast. Only been 3 days since the last post. Woot:)_

Nightwing 509: I'm glad you like my mix of the 2 shows.

_I would also like to thank the rest of for not leaving me a review :P Just kidding._

* * *

Bonnie entered her room and quickly locked it behind her. Her face closed up as she was on the verge of tears. The eye shadow and eye liner she had on already ran due to the rain, her tears wouldn't damage it any more than it already is. She brought her hands up to further cover her agony, but stopped just before they made contact.

Her hands were completely covered by the jacket. It was much, larger than she was. A blessing she guessed, because it covered so much of her. She was never one to cover up for anything. She was ready and willing to show off what she had because she knew she had it. It was one of the many things she learned from her sisters by observation. It was sad to admit she was like them in many ways, malicious, egotistical, and popular. They were strong icons among their peers for which no one would step up or put down. No one ever stepped on them.

She slowly pulled the sleeves down so that her hands were exposed. She was afraid of what she'll find, thick hands with a hardened shell, but they were normal. She was able to force back the growth. She sighed with a bit of relief, but still shaken by the whole incident.

After calming herself a bit she began to unbutton the jacket and remove it. It was then she felt something odd. She looked to the source, her shoulder the side where the growth occurred first. Her uniform was slightly off.

She quickly moved herself in front of a full standing mirror and looked. Her uniform was coming apart at the seams. She pulled up the damaged area to get a good view, only the thread was holding the two halves together. She released the damaged uniform and placed her hand on her face, covering half of it. On the other half, you could see her eyes clench tight and her lips quivered as she began to weep. She came so close to being exposed and it frightened her.

* * *

Kim Possible strode through the long hallways of Middleton Memorial. She tied her hair back into a pony to keep the damp threads off her skin. The rain had gone on and off dampening her mission uniform. She usually carried a spare set in her locker incase a mission took her from school. The headache she had had dwindled down some, but it still lingered.

She walked up to a room with two police men guarding it. They weren't armed in the usual manor, neither of them had a gun, but they did have batons and tazers. They were nonlethal solutions to using a gun in a place where it could do far more damage than intended.

"I need to talk to him," spoke Kim as she looked at the guards.

Both guards recognized her immediately; one would have to be blind, dumb, or completely uninterested not to know who she was. When the guards looked at her, they didn't see a ray of hope and sunshine like the stories say. Instead, they saw a dreary girl who had just walk out from the rain and discoloration on the side of her face, just around her eyes didn't help.

"Uh," began on of the guards, "Only authorized personal are allowed in this room, ma'am."

"She has clearance," came strong voice from behind Kim. Both Kim and the guards turned to see the individual. Just as they did, the guards stiffed up and stood as tall as they could.

"But sir…" stared one of the guards.

"We need as many people as we can to bring down that creature terrorizing the Tri-city area."

"Yes sir." One of the guards addressed the intricate lock on the door and unlocked it.

Kim looked at the middle-aged auburn haired man and managed a smile, "Thank you commissioner."

"It's the least I can do after helping us bring down that illegal arms ring."

"It was no big."

The commissioner let out a light chuckle, "If I recall you two were shot."

"That's something I don't really brag about." Kim really tried not remembering the bad parts of her missions, but that was something you could just ignore or forget.

"Do you really think you can get any information out of him? All my men got was the same babble over and over again."

"Bad guys always tell me their sinister plans, whether I want to hear it or not. I just seem to have that kinda of charm with them."

"Charm huh, alright." The commissioner opened the door and led Kim into the room. He followed her in and closes the door behind them.

"What a wonderful surprise," came an English voice. "What a pleasure it is to see you again Kimberly."

"I wish I can say them some for you, Monty Fiske," replied Kim.

"And who might you be," addressed Fiske to the commissioner.

"Commissioner David Bruiwer, of the Tri-city area police."

"The head of the local authority."

"I have some question for you Monkey Fist," spoke up Kim.

"Pertaining to what, dear Kimberly?"

"First of all don't use my full name. I hate it when people do that. It feels like they're talking down to me."

"I'll be sure to remember that. Now, Kimberly," grinned Fist with a relative glee, "what question do you have of me?"

"I want to know about the thing that attacked you."

"Why?" His smile vanished leaving her long gloomy face.

"Because I think it's the same thing that's terrorizing Middleton."

Monkey Fist's brow lowered and frown came upon his face giving him a discourage look, "Mr. Bruiwer, could you excuse us."

"I don't…"

"What possible harm could I do the bloody girl?"

Both Kim and the commissioner took the time to study Monkey Fist. Lying in a patient's bed, they could see that his arm was in a cast as well as his opposing ankle. He also had bandages healing heal the many cuts all over his body. He was incapacitated; he could do any real harm to anyone with harming himself in the process.

"All right," said the commissioner after taking one last look at Monkey Fist. He turned to Kim and whispered into her ear. "You're not one of my men, but I would appreciate it you would tell me any information you get from this loon."

"You have my word commish."

A wary look came on his face. Kim doesn't have to tell him anything. She is just a civilian, who happens to fight criminals and bring them to justice. Kim for all that she has done she is considered a vigilantly, another kind of criminal. Nevertheless, the people love her for it. She brings a kind of hope to the world, a greater out look on life and the future. So, he looks the other way. Besides, she hasn't done anything that would be considered criminal.

"I am not a loon," huffed Monkey Fist after the commissioner left the room.

"You heard that?"

"I can read lips. As for your question… Yes, the creature that attacked me and the creature that is terrorizing you homestead are one and the same. The question is why don't you know that?"

"How would I know that?"

"It should bluntly obvious."

"Obvious! I'm still trying to figure out what that thing is, let alone where it came from."

"You, don't know," said Monkey Fist raising an inquisitively eye.

"Know what?"

"Are you blind or just that dumb, because quite frankly I'd assume you to be smarter than the display you are showing now."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"The evidence is right there. Clear as the nose on your face." Monkey Fist paused for a moment as he looked at Kim's face. "He did that to you didn't he?"

"Did what?"

Monkey Fist reached over and held up a small mirror to Kim. He managed to hold just right, to where Kim could see herself in it. She noticed the same thing he notice and approached it. There around her eye on the side of her face, right where the creature had struck her was the beginnings of a bruise. She was too focused on solving the mystery of the creature that she didn't take to the time to examine herself, thou she did feel some stinging and swelling in that area.

Kim quickly shook her head and backed away from Fist, "Don't change the subject."

He returned a demeaning glare at Kim.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"How can you not know the truth?"

"I don't know that's why I'm talking you. You were the first one that thing has attacked. You are the only one who has a chance of telling me what it is and where it came from.

"It, Kimberly, was a man, or I should say a boy. As for where it came from... It came from here, Middleton."

"How is that possible?"

"You truly don't know do you?"

"Know what. You keep saying I should know. I don't! So tell me!"

Suddenly Monkey Fist's eyes opened wide just before he erupted into laughter. It wasn't his maniacal laugh, but one of humor.

"This isn't funny,' replied and infuriated Kim.

"But it is child. The truth had fallen on your lap, but you are too blind to see it."

"Tell me! What am I not seeing?"

"It is your fault you know."

"What?"

"You're the one that brought this monster to your home. You are the one that unleashed its fury upon the innocence."

"I don't have to listen to this." Kim quickly turned on her heals.

"Do you really want to know 'who' the monster is?" asked Monkey fist before she could take a step.

"Who?" she asked turning back to him inquiring on the word.

"Yes, who," his voice grew sinister. "I'll tell you since you are so blind. It's Ronald."

"You're lying!"

"What would I gain for lying to you?" His sinister voice left leaving his normal pious voice. "Look at the evidence. He and I were the only ones in that room when you came. All the cages were locked, and he lay on the floor unscathed. Then he disappears, his room is sacked. Haven't you notice that not a single drop of blood lay within his room despite the devastation. How would I know that? I've stuck in the room for the last couple of days. I know because I know the truth. Ronald is the beast."

"That's impossible."

"It is possible. I know what he truly is a freak of nature. What ever he has become, he is stronger, more powerful, and far dangerous than anything you've ever encountered. Not even Shego can compare."

"That thing isn't Ron. He wouldn't do anything like that. It doesn't even look like him."

"Looks can be deceiving," a grim look fell over Fist's face. "Ron isn't the only one. There are others out there. I knew a gentleman by the name of Cain Marko, a fellow archeologist like myself."

"Bet he wasn't mad for power?"

"I'll ignore that comment for now. Cain was an intellectual man, but he ramble on about crazy things. About strange people that could do amazing things, but his step-brother was the main focus about his rants."

"Like you and monkey magic?"

"I am telling a story here, so please stay quiet. Anyways, we were on a dig in Egypt. It was just a random dig site out in the middle of nowhere when we discovered a seal chamber. The chamber itself processed glyphs that I've never seen before. Not that I could decipher them on my own, but inside that chamber was a gem. A ruby larger than any I have ever seen before and since."

"Let me guess, it had magical powers too?"

"Do you mind? Where was I now? Ah yes, the ruby. I couldn't tell you anything about the ruby. I on the surface to gather some equipment when something strange happened. Something mysterious was happening to Cain. I went to investigate to find out he had become something else. Mind you, he was already a large and strong man to begin with, but he became something else, a giant. The chamber may as well have a cardboard box the way he broke out of it. I feared for my safety and ran. I haven't seen the man since, but I've heard stories. No man or machine made by man could stop him. He would decimate anything in his path, towns, buildings, even armies. He was unstoppable. And I wasn't trying to be cute with that remark, that's what the people said."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"You can't escape the truth."

"That thing isn't Ron. He wouldn't do anything like that."

"Believe it. Ron has become something you cannot stop."

Suddenly Kim felt something grab onto her wrist. She looked down to see Monkey Fist's ape like foot had grabbed her.

"Now, now, Kimberly, how would you look if you had stuck helpless patient in his own bed?"

Kim looked down again and saw that her fist was trembling. She got so angry at Fist's accusation that she bawled it up. She quickly backed away afraid that she might lash out. Monkey Fist willingly released as she did.

"That is a little disgusting."

"Oh please. How barbaric do you think I am? I wash all of them."

Kim slowly turned to leave the room when he spoke again.

"I suppose there is a bright side to all of this. With him on the run, there won't be anyone capable of standing in my way from becoming the Ultimate Monkey Master. Not even that hairless rodent can stop me."

Kim was suddenly reminded of Rufus holding up that doodle he made. She left wonder how much truth there was to Monkey Fist.

"Did you learn anything from him?" asked the Commissioner after Kim closed the door behind her.

"He just babbled on some theories on what the creature might be," replied Kim hesitantly.

"Like what?"

Kim paused for a moment before responding, "He seems convinced that Ron is the creature."

"Your friend?"

"Yah," her voice dropped to a tone barely audible to his ears.

"Right," a harsh discouraging look was on his face. "I'll see if I can get someone from the psychiatric department to 'examine' him."

"No big. He's been crazy since we first met him. He's obsesses with mystical monkey magic and what not."

He smiled reassuring her, "Why don't you go home?"

"I think I will."

"You also might want someone to check that while you're here." He made a jester toward the bruise on her face."

"I'll be fine; my mom's a doctor anyways."

* * *

Ron didn't know how far or how long he was traveling. All he knew was that he was no longer in the urban setting of Middleton or of any of its neighboring area. Right now trees replacing buildings, and bushes replaced garbage. The ground was moistened by the rain, which had been going off and on, but it didn't seem to bother him too much, the rain or the ground. The man who chased after him from the football field had long since given up.

Now, Ron hungered. Animal instincts were controlling his actions as she stalked his prey, a solitary deer that has yet reached maturity. For one reason or another, it was separated from the rest of its herd. The opportunity was right; he was close and had a direct route to the creature.

Ron lunged out from his cover reaching the deer just as it reacted to his presence. The initial strike missed, but Ron quickly turned to follow the deer as it tried to escape. He chased it through the trees until finally it got it. He managed to get his claws to dig into its hind leg. With a secure hold, he pressed his weight onto the deer while keeping most of his momentum. It didn't require much to bring the deer down as it stumbled into the dampen ground. He quickly moved forward to his prey putting his jaws around the animal's throat and slowly began crushing it.

At this point, the deer offered little resistance; it knew that its impending death was soon. Ron could feel this looming thought from the creature as well as its fear. It pulled him away from the predatory instincts he was running on, pulling back the human part of him. For as much animal that he has become, he was still human underneath it all. He couldn't kill this creature to fulfill his needs, so he released it. He stood back watching it scurry away, but he still hungered.

"Why'd you let it go son?" asked a voice from behind Ron. He turned to find that old homeless man again. "Why didn't you kill it?"

Ron only shook his head before he sat down propping his back against a tree. Whisper took a squatting position in front of Ron and look upon him.

"I suppose you can't talk while you are like this now, can you?"

Suddenly whisper heard several huffs and grunts from Ron, as he attempted to speak. Only sound came from his lips.

"I'll take that as a no. Maybe you can show me what you want to say. You know like charades."

Ron looked at the old man as his head took a curious tilt.

"So tell me, why didn't you kill the deer?"

Ron thought about it for a moment, how he could explain himself to him without words. He placed his fist over his chest and thumped on a couple time.

"Heart?" Ron shook his head and beat his chest again. "Like a heart."

He shook his head again, thing time he took his hand and brushed it across his other arm repeatedly.

"Uhm, rub, touch, feel…" Ron instantly stopped with the last word. "Feel. You felt it." Ron nodded in agreement. "Felt what?"

"Fear." Whisper was a bit surprised by the audible word that came from his mouth. It wasn't in any recognizable human tone, but nonetheless a word

"Well apparently you can talk, just not that well. So you felt its fear."

Ron then put his hand around his throat. Whisper instantly picked up on it.

"You felt it dying." Ron nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Ron looked off into the distance, feeling an array of emotions. Whisper looked as well, but he looked because Ron did. Both heard some commotion. Ron was the first to move, Whispered followed and slowly faded away.

Ron found the source a small pack of wolves had just made a kill. He felt their rage as the hunted down and kill a deer. The same deer he released. He knew this because he felt it too, as it died. The wolves are no longer raging, they just hungered.

Ron still hungered. The deer is dead, maybe he could just take it away from them. He wouldn't have to feel it die. Ron just began to move forward to take the kill, when Whisper appeared nearby.

"Those wolves didn't give that deer a second thought when they killed it. I don't believe any other animal would have either, but you did. That is because you are not like them. You are not an animal, you are a man."

Ron stepped back as his words sank in. If he had come a moment later, Ron would have already been at the wolves fighting them over the kill. He still hungered. He placed his hand over his stomach as it growled for sustenance.

"Apparently you're a hungry man too."

Ron no longer paid any attention to him. His hunger was over coming him. He needed food. He turned back letting the animal instincts kick in. He sniffed around looking for a scent. It was hard with the recent rain, but he managed to pick one up and the one scent he was looking for, his own. He quickly began following it back.

Whisper decided to follow him. He knew there was nothing he could do to stop should he decide to attack, but he hoped that he could still reach out to him with words.

* * *

The doorbell rung at the Stoppable home. Mrs. Stoppable answered it, quickly recognized the guest, and immediately notice a problem.

"Kim, your face," were the first words Mrs. Stoppable's said to her.

"Oh, it's alright," responded Kim merrily as shied her bruise away from sight, "nothing a little makeup won't cure. Can I see Ron's room?"

"Why?"

"I'm just conducting my own investigation."

"Absolutely." Mrs. Stoppable quickly stepped aside allowing Kim entrance.

"Thank you," said Kim before making her way to his room.

Kim came here to confirm Monkey Fist's story, but she had other reasons. Like the little doodle that Rufus showed her before the game. Even Josh Mankey added some credibility to the deranged monkey man's story.

She met Josh in the hospital; he was there for minor injuries. He told that the creature said something to him when it caught him. It said, "Monkey." Of course, this meant little to him, but it was profound to Kim. She could remember it like it was yesterday when Ron was going off on him saying how Mankey was one vowel away from monkey. This was of course during the time she was still crushing on him.

Ron's room was still taped off with police tape. She ducked under the barrier and entered the devastation. She sighed a moment looking around the room. Then she pulled out a small flashlight and began to inspect the room. After some time searching, she discovered that there was no blood. Despite all the carnage that took place in this room, there was not a single drop of blood.

Slowly Kim began to believe Monkey Fist was telling the truth, but it seemed so impossible.

Just then, something caught her eye. The flashlight beam reflected off something. She went over to it. It was a set of three pictures, of him and her. It seemed odd that it was still standing, despite all the chaos that had gone on in this room.

"Beep beep-beep beep!"

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Think you should know what I've found. I was able to obtain a DNA sample of the creature from your cheerleading uniform. I performed a quick DNA profile just to get an idea of what we're facing. My scans detected traces of ape and cat DNA, but more than fifty percent of the DNA is actually human."

"But there more isn't there?"

"Yah there is. I ran several other checks, I've even began putting the sample through a more detailed profiling system which will take some time to complete."

"What is it Wade?"

"The human DNA I have on record." Kim stopped breathing; she could feel her heart rate pick up. Thought she didn't know much about genetics she did understand what DNA was. Wade only has a handful of DNA on people record most of them the villains they've fought against. He also had their DNA on record too.

"Wade?"

"It's Ron's." At that point, Kim shut her eyes and placed her free hand over her face. Fear, confusion, and frustration overwhelmed at this point. The emotional rollercoaster she had been on all day was finally taking it toll on her. "I am seventy-two percent sure that the human DNA in the sample I got is Ron's."

Kim wanted to weep letting out everything she felt, but she held back. Not now, not yet. She fought her emotions back and looked at Wade with a harden gaze.

Kim pulled her hand away from her face and looked at Wade again, "I was able to tag that thing with your tracking device."

"I know. I've been tracking since the game. It was a few miles past the city limits, but it looks like it coming back."

"Monkey Fist can't be right. That thing isn't Ron." Wade could detect the anger in her voice and it bothered him some.

"Kim, I don't want to believe it either, but the evidence is staring at me. I can't ignore it."

"I'm going to find out tonight, and I am going to prove him wrong." Her voice had grown darker, full of anger and hate. It began to frighten Wade.

"You know Kim, I was wrong when I said you've face tougher missions before."

"That isn't Ron, I'll prove it."

"I'll help you Kim, but I can't ignore the facts." Suddenly the screen was replaced with a map with two blinking lights. One was in the center representing the Kimmunicator; the other was moving indicating the creature's movements.

* * *

Logan had been drinking away at a bar he found. He tried tracking down the boy, but it damn near impossible to track anything in the rain. To make it worse the boy was a lot faster than he was, he couldn't keep up on the ground, not without help. So, he decided to take a break. He figured Storm would call him if anything came up.

"Logan," came a voice from nowhere. He looked around for a moment before realizing who had called him.

"What are you doing here Chuck? "replied Logan through his thoughts while taking another drink.

"Storm notified me when she became aware that the boy was going to attack again."

"You bring help."

"Yes, I brought Scott along."

"That's it?"

"It will have to do."

Logan paused for a moment thinking to himself about the situation, "You should have brought more."

"I don't want to alienate the boy or the students."

"Fine. You know where he is, because I can track him in the rain."

"Yes, he's on his way back."

"Bartender," he said aloud, laying handful of money on the table, "Keep the change." He stepped off his stool and left.

* * *

_AN: As I was developing this story a friend of mine suggested, or demand, (depends on your perspective,)that I have some tie-ins, or some connections between characters among the two shows. You've already read one from the last chapter, with Kim's mom, and now you've read Monkey Fist connection to the XME universe. I have a few others that I will reveal eventually. Hope you all like it._

_For the record I was going to title this chapter "Interview with a Monkey" but I thought that would too cheesy, at least to me it was. Hope you don't mind the current one. ;)_


	10. Truth and Denial

Evolution: Middleton Monster

Truth and Denial

By Noveler00

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the characters of Kim Possible or X-Men Evolution, so don't sue you won't get much. I write fanfics for the pure enjoyment for all, without any profit. Enjoy.

* * *

_AN: All right folks churned out another quick one. Woot, 6 reviews for the last chapter, the most ever. Thanks all for reviewing, it makes me feel a whole lot better.:)_

demon-sword: lol I didn't mean for the X-men to come out at the badguys, I'm not trying to make them like that, I swear. Its just thats how I feel some of the charaters of KP would react to those characters from XME. I mean we are talking about Wolverine, I can't see any respectable house mother or doctor even liking him, but thats just Wolverine. And Monkey Fist, you don't expect anything nice to come from his mouth, do you.

Cylon One: Argh! My bane. I will be the first to admit, my grammar stinks. English, just so happens to be one of my worst subjects. Thankfully I'm smart enough to use the spell/grammar checker on my word processor, but it doesn't help with missing or correctly spelled wrong words. After reading your review I went back over all the previous chapters and examined them. Hopefully I correct all my errors. And I went over this charter a few times, so I hope I got all the errors in this one too.

_Ok this topic was brought up by _demon-sword. _One of the things I find most annoying with crossovers is then intate sense of trust among characters few the different shows. Most it usually due to the high reputation of some of the characters in their respective shows. That works sometimes, but I feel that trust among characters from other shows, especially hero type characters, trust must be earned like anything else. Now before you go and start flaming me, let me tell you, I myself have fallen victim to this kind of crossover trust with previous unpublished/posted works. Quite frankly, I feel that kind of trust must be done right or it's just tacky, and my previous works... were tacky. :P_

* * *

The rain had come and gone again, wiping away what was left of the scent he was tracking, but it didn't matter he saw signs of civilization. He was going to get the food he needed without killing anything.

He came across a neighborhood with homes sparsely populating the road. It was something that was commonplace with homes on the outer edges of the city, where some of the more wealthy families lived. It wasn't middle class territory. Ron himself didn't live in such an area, but that didn't stop from visiting these people. Kim just so happened to live in such an area, along with a few other people he knew.

He chose one house that rested on a small hill with a sunken garage that was at street level. It chose it for no particular reason, he just felt something from it. It was a modest home, unlike the other more luxurious homes. Then again, it was closer to the inner city than the rest of the homes.

* * *

Bonnie had calm down considerably and was in a relative normal state of mind. She was out of her cheer uniform and into something no one would suspect her to be wearing. In recent fear of her outbreak she opted to wear looser fitting clothing, thus an oversized t-shirt and overalls were called up. She wouldn't want to ruin any of her other more extravagant wears in case she broke out again.

This attire was nothing new to Bonnie, it was usually the thing she wore when she helped her mother do some work around the house, thou she would die if anyone from school ever saw in it. She tried so hard and so long to maintain the image and status she has at school, just so that she could live up to the status her older siblings had. She started this venture in junior high, by joining cheer squad. She eventually worked her way to captain. Since then she did everything in her power to keep her high profile status, even if it meant putting others down who didn't meet the status quo.

"Wow, all you're missing a is canvas handbag and a pair of glasses and you'll be a total loser," said Lonnie, one of Bonnie's older sister. She is the self-proclaimed beauty of the family with her mole and platinum blonde hair.

"Oh leave your sister alone," said Bonnie's mother, "and come and help me in the kitchen."

"Yah Lonnie, you might as well do something around this place," shot Bonnie.

"I do plenty around here."

"Like what, file you nails, read beauty magazines? That's real hard work, it no wonder you've been getting a little chubby around the hips."

Lonnie lashed out a cold glare at Bonnie who just smiled with her victory.

"Lonnie! Kitchen!" Lonnie huffed giving into her mothers commands. She passed with mere inches of Bonnie. Her cold glare grew colder as she neared, Bonnie counter it with one of her own. The tension quickly dissipated as Lonnie continued her way to the kitchen. Bonnie continued to stare a moment longer before looking the other way.

She had taken verbal abuse from her sisters for a long time. It felt good to get back at them, but she has a lot years to make for. They never really respected her, Connie the intellectual one, always made her feel dumb, while Lonnie chipped away as her self esteem. But, her parents were always there to push her forward, telling her she can do better, be better. Thou her father was rarely around, she could always feel his presence, even if he left a little to be desired. Then there was her bother, the oldest child and the most respected among her family. He was her knight in shining armor, well when she was younger. He was always there to help and protect her. Now he does it for everyone.

"Bonnie, can you take out the garbage?" called out her mother.

"Yes mom," she replied, before heading out to the kitchen.

Bonnie struggled trying to pull the over stuffed trash bag from it container, but she was about to get it out. She just finished tying it off when her mother placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok, Bon-Bon?' her mother asked. Bonnie absolutely hated that nickname, it was cute when she was younger, but now it just embarrassing. She was annoyed for a moment; she knew her mother was just concern after what happened earlier.

"Oh stop babing her," groaned Lonnie. "She didn't get hurt." That was a matter of opinion.

"She could have been. That monster is dangerous. It was a good thing Kim was there to scare it off."

Bonnie eyes rolled the moment she heard Kim's name. She was a thorn in her grand scheme of complete popularity. In almost everything they did, Kim was always one up on her. To make things even worse she was friends with possibly the biggest loser in the world, Ron Stoppable. He was the most uncoordinated, clumsy, and trivial person in the world, plus he carries a hairless rat in his pocket. How much further could he go before he reached the bottom of the social chain? Despite that, Kim hung around him, smiling and laughing. Sure that had they bickered occasionally, but they were always together.

Bonnie pushed it all away, she didn't want to listen about her rival or think about anything related to her. Putting on a pair of old shoes, she hauled the sack of trash outside. The backyard was where she went. It was an odd place to put the garbage can, especially since it was at the far end of the yard, completely opposite from where it would be picked every week.

Normally, taking the trash out was a routine and mundane task, one she'd rather not do. However, it will be different this evening. Something was rummaging through the trash. It wasn't hidden or obscured by the shadows, there was enough natural light out for Bonnie to see the perpetrator. What she saw was the last thing she wanted to see.

She was frozen in terror, unable to move, unable to speak, unable to scream. The terror that ravaged Middleton for the last couple of days was sifting through her trash. The Middleton Monster was in her backyard. Just then, it stopped and looked at her. At this point Bonnie felt she had no choice but to run.

Instincts drove the creature, its hunger was too great for it the think anything else. In its eyes, Bonnie was a solitary creature running in fear. It was an easy kill, so it took chase.

Bonnie ran, bursting into the kitchen startling her mother and sister.

"Bonnie…" was all that her mother could say before the creature came charging in.

The sudden appearance of the beast sent Lonnie and her mother into a shrilling scream. It ignored them and focused on Bonnie.

Bonnie didn't stop after entering her home. She continued to make a mad dash through her home to the front door. She managed to open it, but it swing into the house. The creature caught up to her and swiped down at her. Its claws caught her at her shoulder. It went down tearing her shirt from the shoulder to her mid back as well as taking out the overall strap on that side. The collar remained intact and was the only thing holding her shirt up. Bonnie only felt the force of that attack as it pushed her out the opened door and through the screen door.

Bonnie stumbled, but didn't stop trampling over the screen door. She ran not caring where she was going. She only wanted to get away from the creature. She suddenly felt something crawling up her neck. It was feeling she knew. She had the strange ability where he skin grew thick, tough, and hard. It was too late for her to hold it back, it had covered the rest of her body at this point.

She can't let anyone see her like this, so she turned and jumped away off the streets disappearing into and alley. She stopped and looked back hoping she lost it. Just then, she watched a huge mass come hurdling over a fence. The creature was still on her, so she jumped again. She didn't stop jumping until she found herself at a four-lane roadway. By now the growth had completely engulfed her. There were no recognizable feature on her face except for the teal green lens over her eyes that reflected the headlight of passing cars. She turned away so that no passing drivers could see her. Just as she did, the creature appeared. Bonnie shook her head before turning back and jumping, clearing all four lanes.

The creature didn't hesitate for follow her hoping over any passing vehicle. Just a physical presence on the road caused the motorist to swerve causing collisions. The creature was undaunted it press on chasing after its prey.

Shortly after the two had disappeared into the wilderness, a short but well-built man came charging through the scene weaving and hurdling her way over the wreckage of cars.

Bonnie somehow managed to lose sight of the monster. She stopped and looked around; she saw nothing but a few trees. She waited a little longer, checking if the creature was still pursuing her. She saw nothing.

She wasn't completely relieved, calm enough to focus. Focusing on her ability, she attempted to push back the growth. Slowly the massive hulks of harden skin shrunk down. Her skin, her body was back to normal.

She sat down leaning against a tree. She wept as she thought about what was happening to her. Twice in one day, she had broken out. Normally she was about to catch it before it got out too far, but she had been to terrified to notice it today. She hoped and prayed that no one saw her, saw her as a freak. She also hoped that someone did see her, because now she was alone with the monster.

Suddenly a thud landed before Bonnie. She looked up to see the monster snarling at her. In fear of her life, she didn't do anything. She could feel the skin on her hands growing thick again, the third time in one day. She closed her eyes and turned her head away.

It's wrinkled muzzle inched closer to Bonnie. It felt her fear, a fear for her life, a fear of death. Something bore from the back of its mind reaching the surface. It stopped growling at her and took a couple sniffs of her.

"Bon-nie," it spoke in a deep low voice.

Bonnie opened her eyes when she heard it. She was still terrified but surprised. It spoke, not only that but it said her name. She looked at it as it brushed it paw/hand against the fur on its body. Then it reached out with it and gently wiped away a tear from her eye.

"No cry," it said again.

For one moment as Bonnie looked upon the beast, it was no longer a monster. But that soon changed with a human roar followed by a short man tackling the creature. Both tumbled on the ground for a short while before being separated. Both were up in an instant, the creature hunched over with its arms with its hands just barely of the ground while the man squatted down taking a low stance with his arms fanned out. There was a distinct sound as several blades appeared from the man's fists.

"Alright kid," billow the man in a gruff voice, "let's talk this out, man to man."

The creature responded by roaring and charging him. He returned the charge with his own. The clash was short as he ducked under the creature first swing. It was left wide open letting the man deliver a body blow into the ribs. The creature came back clubbing the man in the head with its other hand sending him flying. The creature didn't follow-up on its strike instead; he clutched it wound and ran away.

The strike Logan took form the beast dazed him. He slowly stumbled onto his feet. The flesh on his face was torn open. He touched it to confirm it, "Ow!" He flinched as he felt the string of his fingers in the open wound. The cuts were deep and if were for the fact that his bones were coated in an unbreakable metal he believe he probably wouldn't have a face.

His claws vanished back into his arms as he began sniffing the air, trying pick up a scent. He found it, actually two. One was the creatures and the other was familiar. He quickly looked around and saw the girl he just saved from the creature. She looked familiar. He walked over to her and got a good look at her.

"How are you doing Pom-Pom?" he asked.

"Don't call me that," responded Bonnie trying not to look at him. The wounds on his face frightening to look at. "What are you doing here? I told you I'm not joining your stupid freak show."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we're not here for you."

"Then why are you here?" She turned to him with a cold hard gaze. By now the wounds on his face had already healed it didn't even look like her was attacked

"Just here on business." There was a short pause as Bonnie thought about what he said.

"You're after it, aren't you? The monster."

"He ain't a monster, he's just confused."

"He's just like you and me. A freak!"

Logan huffed, he didn't mind the self-hating, that was a personal issue, but he took it rather personal when she started adding other people it, especially him.

Bonnie began to play back the events that the creature was in, the attack at the game, Jeff nearly beaten to death, and Ron disappearing. Her eyes opened up as she stumbled upon a revelation.

"It's Ron," she said really talking to anyone with a humble voice. "That monster is Ron."

"Now how do you know that?" asked Logan.

She gave him a hard look before turning away, "It all makes sense when you think about it. He knew about the game. Jeff was one of the guys that picked on him; he even had a fight with him. And the reason why the police can't find any trace of him is because he isn't missing. He's responsible for everything."

"And you figured that out all by yourself."

"Don't patronize me!" she lashed out at him.

"How long before someone figures out your secret? You figured out his so easily. What's to keep someone from figuring out yours?"

"They aren't going to find out."

"How sure are you about that?"

"Because I don't use it, not like he's using it. I'm not using where everyone can see, making all kinds of trouble."

"You can't hide it forever. Somewhere, someday, either you slip up or someone figures it out, but your secret won't be a secret anymore."

"They won't find out."

"What if they do? What will you do?"

"They won't find out."

He lowered his head and shook it; he may as well have been talking to a wall. She was stubborn and unwilling to accept what she is. At that moment, the rain started again. He shook his head again, if there was a scent to follow Ron, it was gone now.

He removed his jacket and put it over Bonnie, "Come on I'll take you home." He tried to reach down and pick her up but she pushed him off.

"I can walk," she sneered, before pulling herself up. At this point, she realized she had no shoes on. She looked down seeing her bare feet meshed into the wet ground. Her abilities had destroyed any footwear she wore. She looked back at Logan who noticed her lack of footwear.

"You said you can walk. Let's go."

* * *

Kim flew over Middleton using one of Wade's jetpack backpacks. Using the Kimmunicator as a guide, she tracked down the creature. As she flew, she saw that traffic on the road below had come to a halt. She concluded that the beast was responsible since its new path took it out of the city. The Kimmunicator was telling she was close to the creature so she started to fly low.

With the little light that was left in the day, she managed to spot the creature. Putting the Kimmunicator away, she flew over the beast and shut down the jetpack. He decent was quick as she managed to line herself up to land on the beast. It went crashing into the ground, before Kim jumped off it. After quickly removing the jetpack she immediately took a stance toward the beast.

"We're going to settle this right now," Kim told the beast.

The creature slowly rose up from the ground bracing itself up on one arm while the other held its side. It looked at Kim giving off a warning growl attempting to ward her away. Kim ignored it as she began her attack.

She came at the creature jumping into a double somersault before delivering a devastating axe kick to its head. It immediately went to the ground, but it came back up with ferocity. It lunged forward from the ground attempted to grab Kim, but Kim took a high jump flipping over the beast landing behind it.

Kim waited for the beast to get back up and face her before she delivered a sidekick with explosive force. The creature flew backward some distance before it began tumbling on the ground. It slowly got up holding its side and bracing itself up on a tree. When it looked up Kim was already on it delivering a flying roundhouse kick to its head. It attempted to block the attack, but at impact a force was unleashed against it that sent it flying again.

Kim wasn't able to follow thru with another attack, as he knees seemed to have buckled. She managed to maintain her balance, but her head was spinning, more so than before. This was all the creature need as it charged her. Its hand reached out, grabbed her at the base of her neck, and slammed her into the tree. The combination of the creatures palm thrusting into her upper chest and the tree into her back caused Kim to lose her breath.

Kim was at the beast's mercy. It lean its head forward and gazed at her for a moment, then it sniffed her. It pulled back and did something Kim never expected.

"Kim," spoke the beast and then the rain came. It lowered and released Kim from the tree, then walked past her.

Kim stared off into nothing, a truth she didn't want to believe had shown itself to her. It was slowly trudged away before Kim turned to see it. The truth was there, and she dared it to be false.

"Ron," she called out to it. It stopped responding to the name and turned back to her. The truth was real, and Kim couldn't believe it. She moved toward him reaching out, but shied away for a moment. Kim didn't stop, she just moved closer and closer until she was able to touch his face. "Oh my god. Ron, what happened to you?"

Ron grunt in response. Kim didn't know what to make of the sound, but she examined him more closely. He was much larger and his fur dripped from the rain, thou difficult to tell. Then she noticed his hand clutching his side and the discoloration.

"You're hurt," she said as she made a motion to his wound. He instantly stepped away.

"No," he spoke.

"Ron let me help."

"No," he spoke again, this time taking another step back.

"Ron, please."

Ron this time roared at her before quickly jolting off.

"Ron, wait," she called out attempting to chase him. "Ron! RON!"

She stumbled to her knees trying to keep up, her head throbbed with pain, and she just generally felt weak. She wrapped her arms around her stomach as another pain emerge, one of loss.

"RON!" she cried his name out one more time before her grief consumed her. Tears flowed from her eyes, but was masked by the rain. She buckled over unable to hold herself up anymore. The truth hurt, it pained her to know her best friend is the worst thing that has come to Middleton.

She cried letting all the emotions she held back throughout the day come out all at once. It taxed her draining all the energy she had left. Finally, she dropped to her side barely able to remain conscious.

* * *

Charles Xavier sit within the confines of the larger jet aircraft. Resting on his head was a headpiece similar to the head piece from the Cerebro Chamber. It was a portable unit with the same capabilities as the chamber, but with limited range. Its range thou was good enough to encompass a fair size city. He had been using to track Ron through his run across Middleton, it also allowed him to communicate with Logan over the great distance.

He was rather disappointed with Logan's confrontation with Ron. He wasn't sure of Ron's condition, but it couldn't be good. He had some trouble piercing into his thoughts with telepathic abilities, there was some resistance barring his way. All he could detect from him was whatever was on the surface, most an array of emotion.

He would praise Logan for his compassion in staying with Bonnie, if it weren't for the sour encounter with Ron. It was by far a terrible ordeal she had to go thru, much worse than when her powers first emerged. Still, she was in denial, unwilling to accept what she has become.

Ron's second confrontation intrigued Xavier. Ron himself was not willing to engage his opponent, she seemed insistent. She, herself was not at full strength either, she seemed mentally fatigued, and emotionally drained, but her body was ready to fight. What truly intrigued him was the fact that she seemed to be displaying mutant ability herself. The Portable Cerbro Unit was detecting an X-gene signature that went off at random intervals from her. He couldn't be sure if she was using them at will or she was activating them subconsciously.

The fight took an abrupt turn, which brought it to an end. The anger and hatred he sensed from the girl, had been replaced with sorrow and grief, and then loss when Ron left. She knew Ron, and cares deeply for him, as does Ron for her.

Charles let out a deep sigh as she removed the device. Such feeling he sensed from them brought him no joy. This ordeal was slowly pulling them apart, and he took no pride in witnessing it.

* * *

A malevolent figure looked down upon the scene where Kim and Ron just fought. He only observed them just now but he felt that they had potential. He would take them in if not for his weakened condition and their relative infant state to their powers.

He was not a cruel man as to leave a person out in the cold wet rain. He descended from the heavens, knelt down and helped Kim to her feet. He removed a cape he had been wearing placed it around her protecting her from the beating rain. He then picked her up and carried her in his arms.

Kim suddenly felt the world falling away from her. She was taken away to a place that was silent and peace, away from the anarchy she had been fighting in. She felt it for a while, but then the world came back. The peace was broken with the round of a young man's voice.

"Professor," called the voice. It was young, but mature.

Kim felt herself being handed off, just before she completely faded from consciousness.

* * *

_AN: All right I've been wanting to say this for a while, this involves the character of Bonnie Rockwaller. In the fics I've read of KP I find that I can generally categorize Bonnie into 3 different categories; nonexistent, meaning not in the fic at all, Minor Annoyance, that should be self explanatory, and Super Bitch, again self explanatory, pardon my language. ;)_

_Just in general, Bonnie is shown in a negative light. __This is mainstream I will admit, I follow it sometimes. But there are some fics out there, like "_Bonnie's Curse" _by _Zaratan, _in which Bonnie was shown quite differently. I, personally, don't believe Bonnie is that cruel and heartless, especially not after the "Bonding" episode. So over time I've slowly develope my own grand scheme for Bonnie to present her in a different light. She will still stay the snobby, self-centered, brat she has been in the show, but I'm putting some reason behind it. Wish me luck. If you don't like that idea, then I don't care, it's my fic. :P_


	11. Enter the Xmen

Evolution: Middleton Monster

Enter the X-Men

By Noveler00

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the characters of Kim Possible or X-Men Evolution, so don't sue you won't get much. I write fanfics for the pure enjoyment for all, without any profit. Enjoy.

* * *

_AN: Certainly glad everyone is enjoying this, I know I am :) _

_Just to let you folks know this fic is nearing its end, maybe 1 or2 chapters left, not entirely sure of that. I'm just writing this as I go, but I do have a rough plan. This will be the first fic on a series of fics as I continue the crossover fusion of KP and XME._

* * *

Scott Summers sat on the boarding ramp to X-Jet keeping out of the rain. Professor Xavier brought him to a city in Colorado called Middleton, to help Logan and Storm with a new mutant. He got the idea that this new mutant was a nice guy, but his mutation has made him violent, even worse, its making him attack out in the open. 

He looked out observing the twinkling lights of Middleton. It was nothing like Bayville, there weren't as many lights. The rain slowly began to die down. The dreary sky had finally shunned out any remaining light from the setting sun.

It was then when he noticed something in the air. He saw something, someone, flying toward him. Whoever it was it was already on top of their location, by the time Scott saw him. The petering rain prevented him from hearing the person touchdown, but he knew that he had landed.

Scott quickly brought his fingers to the shutter button of her visor. He instantly recognized the individual and was ready to fire, but then he notice that he was carrying something. He was carrying a person, as she saw red hair and facial features wrapped up underneath this man's cape.

"Professor," called out Scott just before he left the ramp to meet this individual.

This man had set the person in his arms down on her feet as she saw Scott approach him. When he was within reach, he gentle handed off the young girl to him. After which he reattached his cape and ascended into the sky.

"Professor," called out Scott again.

* * *

Kim quickly walked up to Ron her mission gear. It had been a while since she has seen him. She was glad to see him, perfectly normal Ron. The moment she went to grab his hand he pulled away. 

"Let's make it official," his voice randomly appeared from nowhere.

Kim frowned for a moment as Ron looked over his shoulder with a smile. He was teasing her as she watched his brow raise and his head motion as if challenging her to get him.

"Do I have to have a reason to ask my best friend out on a Friday night…" his voice rang out again.

She smiled and promptly went over to him and took his hand. Now she was in a teal green blouse and black jeans.

"Boo-yah!"

They both ran hand in hand, happy as can be. The hold they suddenly had broke and Ron began to pulled away. Kim tried to go faster, but no matter how hard she tried Ron just seemed to be pulling away.

"…why didn't you stick up for me," Ron's voice rang out again causing Kim to stop. She was now in her cheer outfit as she continued to look at Ron. She tried calling out to him but no sound would come from her lips.

"You're stubborn, bossy, and possessive."

Kim covered her ears attempting to shut out Ron's voice, but to no avail.

"You're suspended," rang out Mr. Barkin's voice

Kim stopped trying to shut out everything, and began to run after Ron. However, the same as before, no matter how hard she tried Ron just kept moving away. Her voice was gone as well as she vainly attempted to call out to him.

"I don't want to talk to Ron right now," her voice spoke thru the darkness. This immediately caused Kim to stop. As she did, Ron faded into the darkness.

"Ronald is the beast," came Monkey Fist's voice. "Ron has become something you cannot stop."

"…the evidence is staring at me," came Wade's voice. "…I can't ignore the facts."

Kim found herself in her mission uniform again, just as she heard a growl off in the distance. She looked to find two yellow amber eyes. Slowly the light rolled back revealing the monster.

"Kim," voiced the beast, before charging Kim.

Kim only watched the creature approach her, afraid to do anything, afraid to hurt him. However, when he came close enough he struck.

Kim's eyes suddenly opened, widening as far as they could. At the same time she sat up, but quickly brought her hand to her head. It was still spinning. Her headache seemed to have gotten worse since the last.

"Kimmie," came a familiar voice.

Kim turned to the voice to find her mother, "Mom."

"Are you okay sweetie?"

"I don't know." She closed her eyes for a moment to recall recent events, but when she opened them again, she wondered about something else, "Where are we?"

"You are aboard my jet." Kim looked past her mother to find a bald man bound to a wheelchair.

"Who are you?"

"Kim," began her mother walking up beside the man, "This is an old friend of mine, doctor…"

"Professor," corrected the bald man.

"Sorry, Professor Charles Xavier. He was a psychiatrist at the hospital I was at during my residency. He helped through some troubling time while I was there."

"Now I am trying to help your friend."

"How do you know about Ron?" asked Kim.

"I have a means of detecting individuals like Ron."

"Do you know what's happening to him?"

"In a manner of speaking, he's evolving."

"Evolving?"

"I believe a little more explanation it a little required. A small percentage of the world's population possesses an anomalistic gene, the X-gene. It remains a part of them since the moment of their conception to the point where they pass on. However, during that time, especially during points of high emotional stress, that gene can be activated. This usually occurs during the subject adolescent years right around the time of maturity, puberty to more precious. When this happens, the gene has a profound affect to the subject, allowing them to do uncanny things, allowing them to do things you hear in tales of mythology and legend."

Kim found his story a bit hard to believe, but with all the things that have been happening, sometimes the unbelievable is the only truth. Still it was a far fetched idea..

"But Ron's almost seventeen; he passed puberty a few years back."

"Yes, I am quite aware of that, but this isn't the first time I've encounter Ron's abilities." This caused Kim's mother to stare at him.

"I don't understand. Ron's done this before?"

"No, but this is a story for another time. Right now I and my people are trying to stop him form doing anymore harm, but he is proving to be a difficult case."

"It's never easy with Ron. Why are you so interested in him anyways?"

"I run a school in Bayville, New York, designed specifically to help people, like Ron, to deal with the changes that are occurring within them. My school also keeps them away from preying eyes that would fear their abilities."

"You mean the people without this… X-gene."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I am afraid that humanity isn't ready for them. People tend to fear what they don't understand or can explain, thus that fear turns into hate and could eventually lead to violence. So, I help keep their secrets from the people until they are ready to accept them."

"Then why are you telling me all this?"

"One, I believe you should know what is happening to your friend. And… I also believe you are one as well."

Kim's eyes widened slightly along with her mother's. Both were surprised by what he just said.

"Charles," called Kim's mother, "Can we speak, in private." She walked out of the room. Xavier maneuvered his wheelchair and followed her.

"What are you saying," demand Kim's mother with a hushed voice.

"I thought it was perfectly clear," replied Xavier.

"Are you saying my daughter, my oldest child is a mutant."

"This is not a bad thing, Anne."

"I know but she never showed any signs."

"There are some cases where the emergence of their abilities is subtle enough to where they might be aware of it. As far as I can tell, her abilities are no immediate threat to herself or anyone else."

Anne closed her eyes and shook her head not wanting to believe that her daughter was a mutant.

Kim remained in the room absorbing what Professor Xavier just told her. A scary thought did approach her, If she did have this X-gene could she be as dangerous as Ron.

She got up and slowly ventured out the room. She wrapped the blanket that was given to her, while she was unconscious, around herself to keep warm. She was still wet from the rain and it was cold.

She slowly peeked her head out the doorway and turned to the direction she saw her mother and Xavier go down. She saw them talking, it was faint she could barely hear them. Then she turned and looked down the other away. She saw a movement just as she peeked out, before she looked toward her mother and her friend. She took her time as she left the room. She used the wall for support as she walked down the short corridor; her head was still spinning from her headache.

Creeping her way, a young man came into view. He wasn't much older than she was, but his attire was odd. Most of his outfit was black, with yellow gloves and greaves. Wide yellow stripes went across his torso creating a large 'X' on the front and back of his uniform. Kite sharp pads rested over his shoulders with a yellow outline and a red 'X' in the middle of it. Then there was the yellow visor over his eyes with a red lens.

Kim moved a little further and another one came into view. An African woman with silvery white hair, and blue eyes. Her outfit was mostly black as well, but much looser in fit. White gloves and high heels covered her hands and feet, and a cape was draped over her shoulder, black on the outside white on the inside.

She continued further until she was at the edge of the corridor. There she spotted a third one; his outfit was different from the other two. His was sitting down, most of his costume consisted of orange and brown, and it seemed that it had a hood. This man was familiar, but it wasn't until he finished strapping his gloves did she make the connection. He held his hand up and suddenly three metal blades emerged from his fist and quickly disappeared back.

She was taken back to the game when Ron attacked; he was the same man that chased him away. The man with the strange weapons in his hands. Then Ron's injury came to her.

"You," said Kim with utter distaste.

Xavier turned away from his conversation with Mrs. Possible and to Kim. He suddenly felt a strong emotion from her.

"Charles," called Mrs. Possible as he turned away. She then looked over with him finding her daughter out of the room, "Kim."

Wolverine looked along with Storm and Cyclops after hearing a voice from the corridor leading to the back of the X-jet. They saw a dampen redhead girl wrapped up in a blanket moving toward Wolverine.

Kim had not taken more than a step from the corridor before losing her balance and falling to her hands and knees. Her headache was doing more than making her feel uncomfortable; it took away her balance preventing her from simply walking without aide. She also had to try harder to focus herself.

Cyclops and Strom both motioned toward Kim as she fell, but Cyclops was closer. Wolverine stood up from where he sat.

"Are you ok," asked Cyclops as he tried to help Kim up, but she only shoved him away.

"What did you do to Ron," demanded Kim as she looked up at Wolverine.

"Uh," replied Wolverine as he looked down at the girl.

"Kim," called her mother as she came over and helped her up.

"Ron was hurt when I found him," said Kim distraught. "He was bleeding. And you have the things that come out of your hands. Those, those… claws. What did you do to him?"

Wolverine looked at her as her hateful stare pierced into him. Her mother was giving him a cold look as well. He looked around and saw that Cyclops, Storm, and Professor Xavier were also looking at him in curiosity.

"I'll be outside," he said not wanting to explain his actions to any of them. The boarding ramp was nearby so he was out of sight quickly.

"Anne…" began Charles.

"Charles," interrupted Mrs. Possible, "I'm taking my daughter home." She gently helped her daughter up to her feet and slowly made their way to the boarding ramp.

As the exited the aircraft, Kim's mother saw Wolverine standing nearby. He looked at them with a cold unfeeling stare. Kim was too upset look anywhere and so kept her eyes to the ground.

They came out to an area away from Middleton and littered with vehicles. Aside from the large and long jet, there was an odd shaped and unrecognizable make of a helicopter, two cars, one of which belonged to Mrs. Possible, and a motorcycle. Gently she took her daughter to her station wagon and placed her in the passenger seat. Instead of going around to the driver side, Mrs. Possible headed back to the jet and confronted Wolverine.

"What," he huffed as she came up to him. She responded by slapping him across the face, then left.

Xavier rolled down the boarding ramp just as Wolverine was slapped. He watched as she calmly walked back to her car, but he could feel the anger within her.

"I wish I had a cigar right now, "said Wolverine looking away.

"This has been a difficult case," said Xavier sensing his stress and discomfort.

"I tried talking to the kid, you know."

"Was that before or after you tackled him?" He gave the wild man a snide look

Wolverine glanced at Xavier for a moment, "I did what I had to do."

"Sometimes your recklessness does more harm than good, Logan."

"What did you want me to do? He was all over that girl."

"I suppose from your perspective it looked like he was going to attack."

"Was he?"

"I can't be sure, but I did sense a change in him."

"Well I wasn't going to bet her life that just because he might of had a change of heart."

"Tell me Logan, does it make you feel ant better knowing that you injured an animal instead of a boy."

"Not really," with that, Wolverine completed his uniform as he brought his mask over his face, "but it puts my conscious to rest."

* * *

They hadn't been on the main road for long, but Kim had a lot on her mind. That man, with the metal claws stood out the most. She couldn't prove he was the one that hurt Ron, but there was enough evidence to confirm suspicion in her mind. It was the only conclusion she could come up with. 

Evidence… There was a lot of it and stared her in the face, the truth about Ron. It was all there, except for one piece. That piece was told to her by Monkey Fist and then explained by her mother's friend. She still didn't want to believe that that monster was Ron.

Ron… Some part of Kim can't help but feel responsible for what happened to Ron. That if she just shown up at Bueno Nacho like she said she would or talked to him when he called, maybe none of this would have happened.

"Ron," she said staring out the car window.

"Kimmie?" called her mother.

"I need to find Ron." she looked at her mother.

"Kim…" she was unsure of how to respond to Kim

"I have to find him, before anyone else does."

"Kim, Charles…"

"I don't trust them mom."

Mrs. Possible quickly brought the car to a stop on the shoulder of the road. Then she looked at her daughter, "Charles is a good man. He won't let anything happen to Ron. I promise."

"He was bleeding when I found him, and I know that man did it."

"It's too dangerous."

"He won't hurt me. If Ron is in there her won't hurt me, not this time."

"How will you find him?"

"Wade's been tracking since the game." Kim quickly pulled out the Kimmunicator. "I can find him."

"Kim…"

"I'm going to find Ron and make everything right. Even if I have to do it by myself." Kim suddenly opened her door.

"Kim, don't leave this car! Kim!" She tried to grab her daughter but was only successful in taking the blanket.

Kim stumbled out grabbing the door to prevent her fall. She regained herself and shut the door, then began to slowly made her way down the road.

Mrs. Possible quickly struggled to get out the car when something came to her.

"Anne," came a voice to her.

"Charles," she said.

"Let her find the boy."

"Charles, she barely able to walk, let alone fight."

"I don't believe she has any intention of fighting." Mrs. Possible watched as her daughter began to move beyond the car away from its support in her aid to walk. She was still able to move, but it was slow.

"If there is any chance of resolving this situation peacefully she would be it."

"Can't you try talking to him," said Mrs. Possible thru her thoughts.

"I have tried, but he is somehow resisting me. I am afraid to push any harder in fear of causing him anymore harm."

"You're asking me to put my daughter in danger."

"With all do respects, she puts herself in danger, constantly, with your knowledge. She shares that danger with him. There is a bond between those two, that much I felt from them, you know this as well. That bond they have might be the only one that can reach out to him and stop him."

She sighed knowing he was right. She had watched those two grow up since they were in preschool. They run and play together, have fun and be mischievous together, they even cried together. Ron had almost become like a son with all the time that they spend together. It hurt her when she realized the creature was Ron, it hurt her even more that it's making her daughter unhappy.

She exited the car and walked over to Kim. She gently wrapped her arms around her and looked at her, "You can't get there all by yourself."

Kim looked at her mother and smiled. They hugged for a moment before she was lead back to the car.

* * *

Bonnie just entered her room, her hair and body wrapped up in towels. She took a shower to relax and to get the dirt and grim she collect as she ran for her life. She just wanted to get away from the chaos that had suddenly fallen on her. The Middleton Monster, who happens to be Ron, running into that wolf man, and all the police that are still around her home conducting their investigation of the attack. Most of all she just wanted to forget that she's different. 

She removed the towel around her body and put on her nightwear, which consisted of a large button up shirt, panties, and some sweet pants. Normally she didn't bother with the pants, but the weather had been getting colder.

She sat at the edge of her bed and looked at the nearby nightstand to keep her mind away from today. Aside from her alarm clock, an array of pictures littered the top of her nightstand. They were pictures of her in various poses and outfits, except for two. There was a picture in the very back of her entire family, but she was much younger when it was taken. The other was much larger than the rest; it was one of her brother. His skin tone and hair color were similar to hers, his hair was cut short and the uniform he wore gave him a very proud image.

A glass carrying case rested nearby her clock in front of the pictures. It was open revealing a pair of elliptical shaped specs. She was in no danger leaving them out in the open in her room; everyone in her family knew she wore them. It isn't as if she needed to wear them, just when she needed to read. She always had trouble reading small print. No one outside her family could know that she wore glasses, it would destroy her. When she was stuck to Kim, she managed to pass them off as a pair fashionable shades, since the case was closed at the time, but quickly hid them, among other things she didn't want her rival or anyone else knowing about.

Below, on the lower shelf of the nightstand laid a mound of fashion and beauty magazines, letting her keep up with the latest trends. These magazines thou, were getting old and out of date and should be thrown away.

Bonnie looked over to her pillows and reach for something behind it. She pulled out a white stuffed rabbit. It was an old thing, its whiteness no longer white but a light gray. She had had it for as long as she could remember. It was a small thing that made her feel safe when she was scared. Mr. Rabbit gave her a sense of security. She held it tight in her bossism hoping that all her worries would just go away.

"Bonnie."

The voice that suddenly came to Bonnie startled her making her drop Mr. Rabbit. She quickly looked around looking for the source of the voice, "Who's there?"

"Bonnie, please calm down."

"It's you," loathed Bonnie recognizing the voice. "Stay out of my head!" She clasped her head shaking hoping to make him go away.

"Bonnie," called her mother causing her to stop with the shaking, "are you all right?"

"I'm okay mom." she called out to the door. Then she lowered her voice but maintained a harsh tone as she talked back to Xavier, "What do you want?"

"Your help."

"No interested."

"It's about Ron. I know you are aware of what he is."

"So what."

"You know what he's going thru."

"I don't care."

"You know this boy. Don't you have any compassion for what he is going thru?"

"Just because I know him doesn't mean I like him, okay. I don't care what he does or what happens to him."

"Is that how you truly feel?"

"I hope I never see him again."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Are you still there,' asked Bonnie after a moment of silence. "Hello?"

He was gone, no longer in her thoughts. She looked down finding Mr. Rabbit laid out on the floor.

* * *

The hunger was still strong in Ron. He drove himself back to find another source of food. Sifting thru garbage didn't work; it only provided him with scraps. His hunger was great, and the predatory instincts the controlling him were strong, this was why he chased Bonnie. 

After he left Kim, he found a place to rest. He tried to change back, he felt the sensation that prelude the change, but it didn't happen. That was when the huger struck him, so he ventured back to Middleton.

His wound was no longer bleeding, but the area around the wound was still tender and still caused him some grief. Still, he was able to move around on all fours now. They would carry him to a place he was quite familiar with, a place he knew had food, ready to go.

Bueno Nacho, his restaurant of choice in fast food. He trudged his way into the parking lot allowing the lights to bath him. He didn't want to hurt anyone, or kill anything. He would scare them away and take his fill.

Ron had already begun to stir up some of the patrons in and out of the restaurant, but he would get them all to leave. He reared back on to his leg and let out a beastly roar, beating his chest as he did. He had their attention and they all panic, he could feel their fear. Ron ran to the building and began slapping the windows as he went around to further enticing them.

The patrons and workers of the restaurant fled in fear out the door. The worker manning the drive thru window dove out that window leaving his headset hanging outside. Ned, the restaurant manger, made the decision to call for help. He was scared out his mind, but he knew someone needed to know. Just as he began dialing he stopped. Not sure why he just dropped the phone and fled like the rest.

The establishment was almost cleared out, some of the people were slower than other, but Ron was willing to wait if it meant that no one would get hurt. When it was finally emptied he slowly walked up to the main entrance. He rested a hand on the doors as he looked inside.

This was a place full of memories; he and Kim had come to this place for years. They were well known at this place, despite Kim being a hero. As he looked, Ron could almost see an image of Kim and himself sitting at their usual booth. They shared so many fun times here, sure they had their little squabbles and bickering at time but it never really drove a wedge between them. They would always speak to each other within a matter of hours again. Things were definitely different now, and they would never be the same again.

"Ron!"

Ron turned to the sound of his name, but a thick patch of fog obscured his vision. It only interfered with his sight up to the edge of the parking, but where did it come from, it was there before. He was able to find and image within the fog just as it called out to him again.

"Ron!"

This time he recognized the voice and as the image slowly became cleared, "Kim."

Kim slowly emerged from the fog and stopped at the edge of the parking lot. It was hard to tell but it looked like she was still wet from the rain. Ron's fur was also wet from the rain, but it didn't really bother him. For Kim, it did since she had a blanket wrapped around her.

Ron walked toward Kim but stopped as he got halfway to her. He couldn't see her or go to her, not after all the hurt and harm he has caused. He wasn't just thinking about the moments when he was a rampaging animal, he also thought about the hurt he caused at cheer practice too. He didn't want to hurt anyone.

Kim had already begun to approach him. Ron lingered back, wanting to get close to her, but afraid getting close. Kim closed the distance between them slowly walking until finally she reach out and touch him.

"Ron," she looked at him with concerned eyes, eyes Ron has rarely seen. "If you are Ron, if you are in there, then you have to stop." Ron turned away and began to walk to the restaurant.

"Ron please, there are people out there looking for you. I don't know what they want." Ron continued to walk away, the hunger kept beckoning him.

Kim tried to follow him, "Ron you have you stop this."

Ron suddenly turned to her, startling her. She stumbled back a step trying to keep her balance. It was an effort but she did manage. Ron looked at her; he didn't want her to see him like this. He wanted help, but he couldn't trust himself not to hurt anyone. He just wanted to be left alone so he could figure things out on his own. He just wanted her to go away.

Ron made a few grunts before letting out a roar, rearing back on his legs while holding his arms out as far as he could. He brought his arms back and beat on his chest rapidly before finally rest back on his hands. Kim couldn't maintain her balance from this display falling on her backside. When she landed she saw a ruby red streak of light strike Ron. It knocked him, spinning him to the ground.

Kim turned to looked only to find the young man with the visor slowly emerging form the fog.

"What are you doing here?" she shouted to him as she slowly came to her feet.

Suddenly she heard a roar from behind her, she turned to see Ron had gotten back on his feet letting out a feral cry

"Look out!" shouted Cyclops as he moved his fingers over to visor.

"No," shouted Kim as she turned to him holding her hand up to him.

It was too late, a red beam was unleashed from his visor streaking toward Ron. An unseen force just in front of Kim stopped the beam releasing a brilliant show of red light as it fanned out against it. Kim turned just in time to see this show of light.

* * *

_AN: One of the hard things I had to deal with while writing this chapter, was the fact I know everything in reguard to this fic. But the characters don't. I had to becareful not to give certain knowledge to charaters that they would simplely not have known, just because I know. Get what I mean?_

_Anyways ther were so many other things I wanted to do, like have Kim hit Wolverine instead of her mom, but the way things flowed I simple could have that happen. I the previous chapter I wanted Logan to get hit by a car and keep going, thought that would be fun, but things just didn't pan like I wanted. I'd rather a good flowing story than to add a few minor laughs._

_I think I'm rushing this here. Just to let you all know I'm not totally satified with the conversation Kim and Xavier had, but I honestly can't think of any way around it.And Kim conclusion that Wolverine stabbed Ron was a little blah, in my opinion. Hey look I'm flaming myself :P But seriously what do you all think?_

_Oh yeah one more thing. I really haven't been saying this lately, or at all, but... Read and Review, plz._


	12. Bringing Him Back

Evolution: Middleton Monster

Brining Him Back

By Noveler00

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the characters of Kim Possible or X-Men Evolution, so don't sue you won't get much. I write fanfics for the pure enjoyment for all, without any profit. Enjoy.

* * *

_AN: First off I want to say I copped out on last chapter's title. It was pretty much the last thing I did before posting it._

_Next item on the list.This fic has gone on longer than I predicted. When I first stared to think up this fic I expected it to go only 7 chapters, but do to length it has gone furhter than that. So my predeiction from last chapter than their might be only 1-2 more chapters left might be flawed, this chapter went on longer than I predicted. This still doesn't change the fact that this fic will end soon, it just means I'll be putting in a few morethings before I'm done._

_Next;_

Uber Noob: You are so close to figuring it out.

DarkJackel: I do have specific plans for the KP characters, as for Magneto recruiting some of them, I'll leave the idea in the air. Not saying he will get some of them, not saying he won't. As for Bonnie I have certain plans for her as well.

Zoko: The honest to god's truth this fic pretty much started off as one of the nightmarish crossovers from hell, being that it originally started off as a Static Shock crossover. I've used other author crossovers as well as some of my unposted previous works as a guide lines of what to do and what not to do, mostly what not to do. I also had a lot of help from friends who have to patience to listen as I ramble on about my fic ideas :) and are nice enough to give me feedback. As for Bonnie I wanted to give her some more depth, since the show rarely showed any. This is actually good in a way, because it give me almost free reign on what I can make her. Trust me I think I have a few more loops to throw at you on Bonnie.

demon-sword: All I can say is all good things must come to an end, but honestly this is just the beginning :)

* * *

Mrs. Possible stopped her car about a block away from where the Kimmunicator indicated Ron was. Kim let out a smile when she saw where he went. 

"Bueno Nacho," said Kim.

Kim's surprise was cut short as she saw some activity coming from the Tex-Mex restaurant. People were running in terror, fleeing from the Middleton Monster. Kim reached for the door handle and maneuvered to unlatch the door, as she did her mother reach for her shoulder.

"Kim," said her mother looking her in the eyes.

"I have to do this mom." She looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I know sweetie." Mrs. Possible lean over and kiss her daughter on the forehead. "Bring him back for everyone."

"I will. I promise." With that Kim left the car and began her arduous journey to Bueno Nacho. Her head had gotten better, but her ability to walk correctly was still hampered. It was like learning to walk all over again, but Kim took it one-step at a time.

* * *

Xavier sat within the safety of the X-jet. He had been using the portable Cerebro unit to monitor the situation. He had also been using it to manipulation the scene. He only used it to keep the people from calling the authorities, just making to go to safety and remain there for the rest of the night. This was for the protection of the people, and Ron. With all the chaos Ron had been creating, sensing from the people fleeing in terror, he couldn't sense any hint of aggression from him. Maybe this was due to his inability to reach out to him.

* * *

Anne Possible waited in her vehicle as she watched her only daughter, slowly walk the distance to her friend. Her attention was only taken away as she heard another vehicle pull up. She watched as two people exited the vehicle, a young man wearing a yellow visor and African woman with white hair. She recognized them almost immediately. She had just stepped out the car when a voice came to her. 

"This is just a precaution," said the voice.

"My daughter's not going to like this Charles," she replied thru her thoughts as she watched Storm and Cyclops head toward Bueno Nacho.

"I am aware of her distrust, but this is for her safety. I am still unsure of the boy's intention."

"I don't want any of them to get hurt."

"Neither do I."

She continued to look on at the two; the young man remained on foot continuing his trek to the restaurant, while the African woman suddenly took to the air. Before long, she could no longer see them as a fog mysteriously form around them.

Cyclops took up a position near the restaurant by a light pole. He job there was to protect Kim from Ron in cause he decided to go berserk again. The fog provided him with good cover; fortunately, for him all the lights in the Bueno Nacho parking lot removed that same cover for Kim and Ron. He could see them with relative ease.

He observed them; it looked like she was talking to him. It didn't look like anything was going to go wrong, but he still kept his finger to the shutter button on his visor. He wasn't going to take any chances.

Suddenly Ron began to walk away from Kim, but she followed. When the he abruptly turned to her Cyclops almost fired. Patience was a something he was taught while at Xavier's institute, among other things. He had to be because Kim was blocking his view of Ron. Even though Ron was much bigger than Kim was, he didn't want to risk hitting her by mistake.

Suddenly Ron busted into a roar, flailing his arms then beating his chest, causing Kim to fall. As far as Cyclops was concerned Ron was attacking. When Kim hit the ground, Cyclops had a clear shot, he took it.

Cyclops depressed the button opening the ruby quartz shutter in his visor unleashing the concussive force from his eyes. There was a solid ruby red beam from his visor all the way to Ron when he released the button. He hit his mark, and putting him down.

He stepped away from his position and closed in on the area. He need to make sure Kim was all right.

"What are you doing here?" shouted Kim as she saw him, while getting back on her feet.

Before he could respond, he saw Ron get up and unleashed a savage roar. It took Kim's attestation. He had to react.

"Look out," he shouted before firing his optic blast.

"No," shouted Kim, but it was too late.

The red beam streaked across the distance. Cyclops was taking a big risk because he was shooting past Kim. He hoped his aim was true, but something happened. Something blocked his blast.

Kim could feel herself being drained as the show of light held in front of her. When it finally dissipated, she collapsed.

Cyclops and Ron watched as Kim fell, and both made motions toward her, but Cyclops was the first to react.

"Back off pal," said Cyclops with a stern voice keeping his fingers to his visor.

Ron ignored him. He wanted get to Kim, to make sure she was all right. Suddenly a red flash took out a piece of the asphalt in front of him.

"Stay there," warned Cyclops. He fired another warning shot at Ron when he moved toward Kim again, "I said stay there."

Ron's interest was no longer set on getting to Kim. His head looked up to Cyclops, his brow lowered as a brewing anger began to rise. His muzzle wrinkled up baring his teeth, his large canines stood out from the rest. His body slowly tensed as he let out a low growl. He had gone beyond the point of anger, an unbridled hate had taken over him. The person who has kept him from going to Kim was also the one responsible for putting her down.

Cyclops suddenly felt that he didn't have control of the situation anymore. This became evident when Ron charged him, sidestepping Kim as he advanced to him. Ron was an imposing sight; it took Cyclops a moment to compose himself to fight back.

As he took his aim Ron leapt into the air, his feet managed to clear a good ten feet as he pounced at the young man wearing the visor. Scott wouldn't go down so easily. He fired another blast at Ron.

It was a direct him, the beam striking him in the chest. Ron's momentum in the air and the blast Scott unleashed held Ron in mid flight for a second or so, but the constant push of the beam won out and sent Ron flying back.

Ron managed a backward flip before landing low to the ground on all fours. Ron didn't hesitate, the moment he landed he lunged himself forward to Scott. He kept to the ground, but this didn't matter to Cyclops as he unleashed another beam at him. It struck Ron in the shoulder driving him into the street.

Scott had slowly been backing up when he confrontation with started. He never realized how powerful Ron was, but after delivering three direct hits on him. He wasn't sure if he could stop him.

Kim groaned as she tried to open her eyes, trying to wake up. She was barely conscious, but she was alert enough to hear the commotion around her.

"Kim, you must get up," called Xavier's voice.

"Trying," she replied. "Ron."

Ron didn't stop, he relentlessly charged Cyclops, but the energy blasts kept him at bay. He was unfazed as every blast struck him; he pressed on continuing to seek out his prey.

Another blast had just finished holding him off when Ron suddenly felt something jump on his back.

Wolverine, who positioned himself on the other side of Bueno Nacho, hung onto Ron. He quickly wrapped one arm around his neck and placed that hand behind the elbow of the other, putting Ron in a chokehold. He wrenched his free arm back applying more pressure to bring Ron down.

Ron wasn't going down without a fight. He flailed around violently trying to toss the man off his back. This took Ron away from Cyclops giving him the opportunity to find another position.

Suddenly Ron stopped flailing. This caught Wolverine's attention for a moment before he saw the boy's arms reach over to him. It was quick, he felt Ron's claws sink past his uniform in the flesh of his back, then with one pull was taken over his head and tossed on the asphalt. The impact stunned him, not giving him any time to see Ron's fist slamming down on him, hammering him into the ground.

Another red blast struck Ron in the back, lurching him forward, but not to the ground. He quickly grabbed Wolverine by the leg and tossed him away. Wolverine flew; sailing like a disc thru the air. His flight came to a stop after his side smashed into a light pole, spinning around it and crashing into the corner of a stonework building.

Kim managed to open her eyes just in time to see Ron struck in the back by a red beam. She shut her eyes again and clenched her face. She draw everything she had left to bring herself up to her feet.

It was one fluid motion as Ron threw Wolverine and turned to see Cyclops. The moment he saw him another red blast pelted him. He didn't even cradle the impact sight before charging again. Cyclops fire another shot, but this time Ron maneuvered under the blast throwing both his hand into the ground and launching himself at Scott. The entire weight of his body was sent into Cyclops' chest throwing him against a nearby building. He barely had a chance to fall before Ron's colossal hand reached out and grabbed his skull slamming him back into the building. Cyclops went limp at this point, a hard blow to the back of the head was enough to do him in

"Let him go," shouted a voice. For Ron, it was nothing more than sound just before a hard impact struck him in the shoulder. It sent him tumbling away leaving Scott's unconscious body on the ground.

Kim just delivered a simple flying kick to Ron. As she landed her legs wanted to give out, but she held strong on trying to hold a stance. She watched as Ron got back up with no problem.

"Ron," called out Kim, "I don't want to fight you."

Ron suddenly leapt at Kim. Blinded by rage, nothing would stop him, friend of foe.

Kim instantly leapt backward clearing a great distance. Kim never really took notice to how far she could jump at times or how fast she was about to run. The situation never allowed her time to think about it, this was no different.

She watched at Ron turned to the boy with the visor. He loomed over his still form ready to strike.

"No," she shouted reaching her had out to them. Almost immediately, after she motioned her hand to them a force jerked Ron's head like a punch to the face. Kim did notice that, but again she didn't have time to think about it.

Ron quickly turned to Kim, her legs rest to the side while her hand held her up. She desperately sought his attention now she had it, all the rage and all the hate. All Ron could see was a threat as he gazed over to Kim. It was only a moment before he charged her.

Kim had been keeping herself up thru sheer force of will. Her determination to finish what she started, and her promise to bring Ron back kept her up.

It was a struggle to move, her body no responding to anything she wanted it to do. Her head felt like it was in a slowly shrinking box while a rusted spike was driven into the center of her brain. It was terrible; she had never felt anything like this before.

She wanted to defend herself, get away from the charge, but her body just wouldn't act anymore.

Wolverine had remained where he landed after the pummeling he took from Ron. It didn't look like it but Ron did more damage to him than could be seen. He was barely able to get onto his feet after the beat down session he had. He needed some more time to recuperate.

He watched as Ron began to charge Kim. The light pole he smashed into suddenly creaked as the metal strained when it jerked to either side then popping out of the sidewalk. He watched as it sailed over to Ron catching him just before he reached Kim.

The metal light pole creaked as it wrapped around Ron. Ron struggle to get loose, one hand managed to escape from bound to his side, but the pole seemed to had a mind of its own as it reach over and wrapped around his free arm holding it in place. He continued to struggle, the metal seemingly bending to his strength, but somehow it held back.

Ron wouldn't submit. His rage was too great for him to stop.

Kim was barely able to watch him as he fought against his bonds. She would get him back any part of him that she could. Even if he would remain a monster she would still bring some part of him back, she had too.

"Ron," she called out, "Please stop this. This is not you. You are not a monster. Please Ron." Suddenly sirens could be heard off in the distance, everyone there knew what was coming. "You hear that Ron. The police are coming and they're not going to talk you. They're going to shoot you. Don't you remember how much it hurts? I don't want you to die."

Ron had heard the sirens; Kim's words had been getting thru. He also felt her fear and concerns. The rage began to simmer as he remembered one specific night some years ago. It was a memory of Kim in his room one night. She was crying and he was holding her. It was a moment of weakness that no one has ever seen. As strong as Kim was, this was one of the few times where she was genuinely scared and she had come to him for comfort. Why, maybe it was because he went thru the same trauma she went thru, together. The trauma everyone knew about, but the silent story afterward was never told, only Kim and Ron knew it and neither one was ready to tell about it.

"No cry," spoke Ron.

Kim saddened face slowly turned to a smile, "Ron." Her tears still trickled down her face, but she succeeded. Finally, she can let herself rest.

Ron watched as Kim laid herself on the ground. He couldn't feel anything from her. Ron wanted to reach out and touch her, but the light pole wrapped around him would let him move.

He didn't like what he had become, a creature... a monster. He hated it. He wanted to be normal like everyone else. He just wanted to plain old simple Ron. He looked up to the sky and let out a roar, a cry of frustration.

Just then he felt the onset of change coursing thru him, then the pain. It didn't happen as quickly as before turning his roar of frustration into one of pain. It was an agonizing process, but slowly his body reverted to his human form. His roar slowly changed into his voice as he continued to cry out. Finally, it was done and all Ron was able to do was fall limp within the cage the light pole had him in.

The light pole itself slowly unwound from Ron and gentle laid him beside Kim. Then after clearing a short distance from him, it fell lifeless on the ground.

Storm touched down and went to check on Kim and Ron both were just unconscious. Then she looked at the light pole. It didn't require much to figure who was responsible for it.

Wolverine was up, his body was still sore but he was capable enough to carry Cyclops over his shoulder. He also looked at the pole, knowing how it did what id did.

Suddenly two cars come up on them, startling Storm and Wolverine. Wolverine instantly recognized the driver of one of the vehicles, Anne Possible, but the other was completely vacant. Storm recognized the other car. It was the vehicle she had rented for this excursion.

* * *

Charles Xavier desperately sought out the individual that had aided his X-men in subduing Ron. Try as he may he could not detect him. He knew it was a futile attempt at finding him, but he had to try. He was worried about his intention. What did he want with Ron? Does he know about Kim? 

Xavier couldn't find him, but he found his image thru the eyes of another. His old friend stared at this individual looking beyond their eyes and at him.

"It is not time," he said.

Xavier knew what he meant, but it still worried him of what he wanted.

* * *

Mrs. Possible was startled by her car as it moved on its own over the scene. Her panic ceased when she saw Charles' people standing in the street. She got out of her car as soon as she could and ran over to Kim and Ron. 

"They're all right," said Storm.

Mrs. Possible wanted to check for herself; surely, enough they were just sleeping. Satisfied that they were okay she looked at the others.

"We must hurry," came Xavier's voice to all of them.

"We can't stay here looking like this," said Storm looking over to Wolverine. "Logan, take him to the car. We need to get out of here now." Logan complied and head to the car.

"He needs to see a doctor," said Anne attempting to stop him.

"He'll get the help he need," said Wolverine, "but right now we need to get out of here."

"Anne," said Xavier to her mind, "you must cover for us."

"Charles, I can't," she replied aloud. Deception was something she wasn't too comfortable with, conjuring up a story or outright lying to hide something.

"You must, you must protect their secrets just like before. Humanity is not ready to accept them.

She let out a deep sigh, "Okay Charles, I'll cover for you."

"Thank you."

Logan and Storm packed into their rental and drove off away from the blaring sirens. Mrs. Possible sat by Kim and Ron waiting for the police to come. She stroked Kim's face softly brushing her hair behind her ear. She was worried for her and for Ron.

* * *

_AN:I think I have managed to stump all of you on what Kim's powers are, some of your are close. I beleive, best to my knowledge that her powers are unique, no one elses hase what she can do. Then again her powers are a tweek of some known powers. I offer you a proposal, I shall take a poll, only two choices nothing to rack your brains over._

_Choice #1: I can tell you exactly what her powers are in the relative detail I have in my head._

_Choice #2: You can sit back and wait for the story to tell what her powers are, and then I'll eleaborate on it._

_I will take submission either thru reviews or Emails. Now you all are thinking this is a ploy to get more reviews. I guess it kinda is, but I like to interact with you folks. I just makes this more enjoyable. Results of the poll will be announce in the Epiloge of this fic, ETA unknown :) You all have fun now._


	13. Rude Awakening

Evolution: Middleton Monster

Rude Awakening

By Noveler00

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the characters of Kim Possible or X-Men Evolution, so don't sue you won't get much. I write fanfics for the pure enjoyment for all, without any profit. Enjoy.

* * *

_AN: Alright folks I do apologizes for the extended wait on this next chapter. IT just that the flow of the story had just took a an abrupt turnso I had to shift gears. Also I really wasn't sure how I was going to get the character to say the right things to make it go the way I want it to go. An there are the MMORPG I play. Sorry folks for making you wait to long._

_OKay time for the shouts... Wait I can't do that anymore. Damn. Well in case any of you were wonders about the poll I had you take in the last chapter it goes to stand most of you want me to let the stroy explain Kim's powers. As much as I want to tell you, I will let the story do the work._

_Wait! One thing I must do. Agent-G (2 Thumbs up) I didn't think a great writer like you would bother reading my stuff._

_I know I've said it before but this story is nearing the end. I will pick thins up in another fic as part of a serries, which I'll probably call my Evolution Serries._

* * *

Ron ran thru the nothingness. He wasn't running from anything, he was actually running to something. He followed a sound, the sound of what seems to be an animal. The sound grew louder as he neared. As frightening as the sound may be he was compelled to seek its origin.

The beastly sounds continued to grew louder until he finally found it. It was a beast, a creature that he had never seen before. It had broad wide shoulders with long arms. They reminded him of an ape, but its legs were far from that of a primate. They were doubled jointed, like a dog or a cat, granting the creature some fair mobility. Its hands held an opposable thumb, but every digit had a sharp claw at the end of them. Its head no doubt belonged to some kind of wild animal.

Maybe this was something that DNAmy created, it was bizarre enough, and then realized what was in its hand. There was a limp body hanging in its grasp. The person was clearly dead, since there wasn't a clear spot on his neck. The beast went for his throat, crushing his windpipe. If the bite to his neck didn't kill him outright, then it was a slow death as he was suffocated.

Surprisingly Ron knew how the creature killed its victim, but what surprised him even more was the identity of the victim. The victim had the same face as the one Ron would always see in the mirror. A notation fell into his mind as he realized what this beast really was. He gasped at the truth.

The creature turned to Ron hearing his gasp revealing to him a tiger's head. The beast almost instantly dropped its victim and lunged toward Ron.

Ron didn't hesitate to run away, moving as fast as his legs could take him. No matter how hard he ran the creature was right there behind him, slowly closing in. He turned his head to check and see the creature again, but he somehow tripped and fell. He tried to get back up quickly, as he did the creature pounced. Ron managed to catch a glimpse of this before it finally caught him.

* * *

Ron woke up letting out a short outburst as he sat straight up. He breathed heavily thinking back on what happened moments ago. He quickly realized it was nothing more than a dream, but he never had a dream as violent as that one.

"Ron," a familiar voice spoke out to him.

He looked over, next to him discovering some one close to him. "Mom," he said, his voice filled with surprise.

Mrs. Stoppable got up from the chair she rested in and approached her son. She leaned over the bed and gentle hugged him, embracing him only as a mother could. The moment she touched him he felt his body ache everywhere, but for all his soreness Ron welcomed his mother love. For more than a day he had not felt the comfort and compassion of another human being, it was worth the ache he felt in his body.

"Oh Ron," spoke his mother. "Sweetie, I'm so glad that you're all right. That that monster didn't hurt you."

Ron's umbrella of comfort was blown away with those words. Memories of last night flashed in his mind, people he wanted to hurt, people who got hurt, and people who were scared.

"Mom," he spoke with a broken voice. The words he wanted to say pile up before they could come out. He wanted to tell his mother the truth, tell her everything. But he recalled what had happened on Friday, when his mother got upset because of what happened at cheer practice. He didn't want her to get upset again, it hurt too much. He was also afraid that she would be scared of him. Tears began to swell in his eyes as his mind flustered with the words.

"Your father!" Mrs. Stoppable left the embrace of her son and went for the open door.

Ron didn't watch as his mother left the room. The thought of what he could turn into held his mind hostage. His only other thought was to get away, away from everybody that he could hurt.

He tried to move but his body ached with soreness. It felt like he just got done playing a game of rugby. Rugby was the only thing Ron could compare what he felt to, after discovering it from Mr. Barkin.

Moving was an effort all on to itself. He felt everyone of his muscle nag at him to stop as she tried to get himself off the bed. This progress was halted when he felt a tug on his arm. He turned to see an IV line stuck in his arm as well as a heart rate sensor over his finger. The sensor was easily removed, but when he got to the IV line he was only able to separate the like from his arm, the actual needle was still stuck in his arm. It didn't really concern as long as there was nothing physically holding back.

Ron swung his legs out from the bed and let them drop to the floor. It was cold sending a minor cold shock thru him. He pressed on and got off the bed, but as soon as he stood upright he leaned back onto the bed. His head spun and his body still ached with fatigue. He stood up again and gave himself a moment to fight off the dizzy spell.

Mr. mad Mrs. Stoppable appeared in the doorway finding their son standing by his bed. Both were happy to see that their son was well, but were very concern. They were told by the doctors that he needed rest; he body was weak from lack of food and water. They told them that he was severely malnourished and dehydrated.

"Ronald," called his father as he went to help support him along with his mother. "What are you doing son?"

"I need to get out of here," replied Ron trying to get away from his parents hold

"You can't, you're too weak." It didn't require much effort on Mr. Stoppable to get Ron back to the bed.

"You need to rest," added his mother.

"I can't stay here." He struggled vainly to get away from his parents. He so desperately wanted to get away from here, away from the people he could hurt.

A sensation tingled over Ron's body as he burst out his parents hold in a sudden burst of strength. He kept moving grabbing the doorframe whipping him to a halt outside the room. He hesitated for a moment as he felt his body ache with pain. He looked back seeing his parents slowly get back on their feet. He loved his parents so much, that's why he left racing down the hallway.

He rushed through the halls trying to avoid anyone in the way, unfortunately Ron was just to eager to get out he just brushed people out of the way. Through the maze of the hospital Ron managed to find the elevators, unfortunately one of them just closed. He rushed toward hoping to catch it before it closed all the way, no luck. His arms ended up slamming against the sliding door. He slammed them once again out of frustration then looked around.

The call button, maybe there was an elevator waiting in the other door, he hope. He pressed the bottom lighting it up. Nothing happened. He pressed it gain, and nothing happened. He began pressing it repeatedly, but still nothing.

"Come on," he shouted slamming his fist against the wall. He looked around again and found something else, "Stairs!"

He rushed to the door throwing it open. He paused for a moment assessing what level he was on, eighth floor, almost at the top of the building. He almost groaned at the prospect of running down eight floors, but he went anyways. Just as the stairwell door closed the elevator door dinged open.

Ron at first tried racing down using every step, then he got an idea. The next flight of stairs he came to he jumped, attempting to clear them. He succeeded, but upon landing a sharp pain shot up his legs causing him to fall over and face planting the wall.

"Ouch," groaned Ron as he picked himself up. "Okay, not doing that again."

Picking himself up Ron continued down the stairs, moving as fast as he could. Finally he reached the first floor. He leaned himself against the door, breathing heavily he trying to ready himself.

"Ok Ron, you just need to run as fast as you can and don't let anyone stop you," he said trying to bring confidence to himself, but still just as scared. He was worried that he could turn into the thing at any moment.

"One… Two… Three!" Ron quickly pulled the door open and bolted out.

Just as he took two steps he realized he wasn't where he thought he was at. Looking up he found himself in the Bueno Nacho parking lot, staring at the restaurant. As he looked around he realized that he was in his normal close, cargos and a red and black shirt. He turned around to find the door he came out of but found nothing.

He approached the restaurant, unsure of what to think. When he reached to glass door he saw the people inside, every one of them he knew. Brick Flag was sitting at one table with a few of his jock buddies. Bonnie was there too with her little social ring. The cheer squad had their area inside too. There were many others he saw too, including Kim. She was sitting at their usual booth with Monique, Felix, and Rufus. They saw him and began ushering him to join them.

Ron wanted to join them but just as he touched the door handle everything flashed. It was for a for a brief moment, but everything darkened as if it were under the night sky, and in the glass Ron's reflection was not his own.

Ron was oblivious to this sudden flash as was a cheetah that suddenly appeared on the concrete around the restaurant. It laid there basking in the sun on a cool day.

"I can't," said Ron gripped the handle.

"Can't what?" asked a voice from behind him

Ron turned around to see that the voice came from a bald man in a suit and bound to a wheelchair.

Xavier had managed to tap into Ron's mind, isolating him from the outside world. In reality Ron hasn't left the hospital, he hasn't even left his bed. Xavier was able to conjure this scenario from the small bits of memory he was able to get from Ron.

"You can't what," asked Xavier again.

"I can't go in there," replied Ron looking back into the restaurant.

"Why not? Are you not welcome here?"

"It's not that…"

"Those people there seem to know you. Are they your friends?"

"They are... it's just… It's complicated. You wouldn't understand." Ron turned away from the door and began walking away.

"You're scared," spoke Xavier after Ron walked past him causing him to stop.

When Ron heard the man everything flashed again. Again unknown to Ron a gorilla appeared on the sombrero roof of Bueno Nacho. It looked down over the brim watching him. Xavier on the other hand was quite aware of the creature.

"You're afraid of what you're becoming," continued the professor. "Afraid of what you can do. It's perfectly normal to feel that way."

"Who are you?" was all the Ron could say as he turned to him surprised.

"Someone who wants to help."

"You're some figment of my imagination aren't you?" His suddenly vanished as the thought that this person wasn't real.

"You may say that I'm somewhat of a conscious."

"That must be it I'm dreaming again," laughed Ron. "I mean, how else can you know that I'm the monster. Seriously, I don't even know what's going on. How can you help?"

"Do you think running away is going to help you?"

His cheeriness suddenly faded, "It'll keep away everyone that I can hurt."

"It is valiant of you to seclude yourself for the protection others…"

"Uh?"

"But running away won't help your situation any. There are people out there who went thru a lot of trouble to find you."

"They shouldn't have helped." He turned away looking at the street. "It's not their problem."

"What about Kim?"

"Kim?" Ron's eyes opened as he remembered her from last night.

"She put forth the most effort in finding you, pushing herself beyond her limits to do so. Would you let her struggles be in vain? Is it not her problem to help a friend?"

"I never meant to hurt anyone," explained Ron as he turned to the bald man, "especially Kim. This thing, that… monster, is out of my control."

"I can help you control it, help you understand it."

"I don't want it." At that moment everything flashed again. This time a tiger appeared behind a car. It gazed thru the car's window at Ron as if it were stalking.

"You must understand, whatever is happening to you cannot but undone."

"I don't even know how I got it?"

"You were born with it."

A moment of dismay fell upon Ron's before he replied, "What kind of a conscious are you? If I was born with this then how come I didn't go crazy before. Why did it have to start now?"

"I cannot explain why it started at this point in your life, but I can give you guidance to prevent these outbursts from happening again." Xavier needed to convince Ron that trying to avoid the situation wasn't going to help him. He had learned from Kim's mother about the last mission Kim and Ron had, "Do you remember your encounter with, Monkey Fist?"

"Not really just heard that some killer creature…" As Ron stopped in mid sentence the world suddenly began flashing between night and day. The animals and the patrons in the restaurant flashed with the day as night blinked in. It soon stopped leaving a dreadful night sky.

Ron was aware of this sudden change but something else grabbed his attention. Ron's eyes were unfocussed and stared off into nothing as he gritted his teeth and clutched his head. A wave of rage fell upon him and Xavier. Then many different sounds, like voices, came flooding in.

"Too many," cried out Ron. He shut his eyes hoping it would help the voices go away

Suddenly the voices stopped. Ron opened his eyes and looked straight forward in time to see a hulking figure land between him and the professor. The figure was the creature of Ron's nightmare, the monster he had turned into the last couple days. It let out a low growl as it raise its head to Ron. It never reach its full posture, just enough to meet Ron eye to eye. It trudged over to Ron until they were face to face. Its amber yellow cat eyes beamed into his, showing him something he had forgotten.

Another voice began to fill the area. It was different from the others but still couldn't be understood. You could only sense that voice was in a panic afraid of something.

An image, like a projected film, played across the night sky. It showed a man with ape like appendages in a black martial arts uniform. He moved to avoid his pursuer. The man was desperate; he was already bleeding from many cuts on his body. Several times he would disappear from view only to appear again. With some of his disappearances he took heavy injuries, the first was to his arm, notably broken as it was slightly bent in the middle of the forearm. The last time he vanished from view he didn't reappear on his own abilities, instead his pursuer's vision just turned to him. He took another injury as the bones in his leg were smashed.

This man was deathly afraid now, unable to move, unable to fight. He feared for his life. The man raised his arm up and cringed away from the impending final blow, but it never came. A sense of fear washed in mixing with the unbridled rage. Slowly the rage began to fade, and then the fear, finally everything stopped.

The creature pulled away from Ron leaving him in a state of shock as he continued to stare straight ahead. The creature turned toward Xavier. It let out a growl letting its muzzle wrinkle as showed them man a fierce look, and then it charged him. The moment the creature made contact with him he faded from the world.

* * *

Xavier was suddenly thrown back into his wheelchair. He managed compose himself properly but placed a hand on his forehead.

"Charles, what happened?" asked a red headed figure holding his wheel chair.

"I," he replied. "I was force out."

"How?"

"I don't know."

It was all sudden, he never really experienced anyone that could force him out of their mind, but he wasn't sure if Ron was completely responsible for that act. One thing he was sure of the creature was a manifestation, just like the three animals that appeared just before. He wasn't sure of their function; guidance, protection, or something else entirely.

Xavier felt he had earned Ron's trust, but that was under a rouse. He would have to try again. He also felt Ron was still determined to run. He had to convince him that running and hiding wouldn't help him. He had learned of the mission he had with Kim up in the mountains. He presumed that this was where his power to transform first occurred, but it had somehow traumatized him to forget it. Now he wasn't sure if making him to remember the incident was a benefit to the boy. He could only hope that showing him the lost memory would convince him to seek help, instead of running.

* * *

_AN: No, Ron's isn't immune to mental influence, just a little resistant to them. Xavier put only the minimal effort to get into Ron's minds, next time he'll be alittle more prepared._

_I hope this small encounter with Xavier is enough to convince Ron to seek help. Yes I know I'm the writer anything I say goes, but I like things to make sense and have a good flow. I know I probably bautched that making sense thing and flow ealier in this fic but I feel there's nothing I can do about that now. I can hope that it won't gratly impact the future of this serries of fics._


	14. Choices

Evolution: Middleton Monster

Choices

By Noveler00

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the characters of Kim Possible or X-Men Evolution, so don't sue you won't get much. I write fanfics for the pure enjoyment for all, without any profit. Enjoy.

* * *

_AN: Well folks I'm back again. I'm working hard to get this finished, but I've got soe many distraction, online gaming, web comics, hanging out, you know some real important stuff here :)._

_Anyways I know I said it before, many chapters ago, but this fic is coming to an end soon, but is this no way the end of the story._

_Also I'd like to go an record that I am a bad reader. I have probably misread some of the reviews I got last chapter and replied to them with the wrong information. I do apoligize for my flaw_

_With that out of the way back to the fic._

* * *

Bonnie sat in her room staring at her hand.

"What did you think you were doing?" she said softly to herself. She turned over to see her old stuffed rabbit lying on her bed. "This is all your fault," she told it.

Thoughts of last night rolled through her head.

* * *

"I hope I never see him again," said Bonnie, expressing her dislike toward Ron.

"I'm sorry to hear that," replied Xavier

"Are you still there,' asked Bonnie after a moment of silence. "Hello?"

He was gone, no longer in her thoughts. She looked down finding Mr. Rabbit laid out on the floor. She picked him up and stared into his beaded eyes

Xavier was right Bonnie did know the torment he was going, scared and unsure of what was happening. Then she remembered what Logan had told her, about how long she could hide what she is. After all she discovered what Ron was so quickly, how long before they figure out her secret. If they find Ron, they could find her.

She let out a deep sigh of frustration. She couldn't let anyone figure out what she is no matter what, even if it means helping Ron. But she didn't know where he was.

Suddenly an image of Bueno Nacho came to Bonnie's mind along with a familiar presence. She almost growled at it, Xavier hadn't left but he remained close by.

Setting down the stuffed animal, Bonnie shut her eyes beginning to hate herself for what she was about to do. The next thing she found herself doing was leaping from rooftop to rooftop making her way to Bueno Nacho. Admittedly, this was the first time she ever willingly used her abilities for anything. Her clothing was spared from the transformation being very loose fitting.

Finally, she managed to get onto a rooftop over looking Bueno Nacho. She heard a blitzing sound before she could look. When she looked, she saw Ron and someone laying on the ground nearby, she also heard a third person. Suddenly a red beam come form the third person hitting Ron. She watch as the event unfolded between Ron and the boy with the red beam. Without the beam, the boy wouldn't have stood a chance against Ron.

Bonnie cowered behind the roof ledge wonder what she was doing there. Who in there right mind would face against a monster.

She heard the fight continue. She didn't flee in fear that Ron would see her and attack her again.

As she cowered, another form joined her. She saw a man in hidden by shadows, all she could make out was a large cape and a helmet over his head.

The man looked over to Bonnie and spoke to her in a resonating malevolent voice, "This is not your place child. Go home."

Bonnie was further entrapped by fear. She watched as the man turned to the fighting and raised an arm. She heard a new sound enter the fighting. Her curiosity was enough to get her to look over and see as a streetlight was ripped out of the concrete sidewalk. It flew over to Ron and wrapped itself around him.

Bonnie looked over to the man, his fingers were curled up like he was grabbing something. She saw his arm starting to shake like he was struggling. His other hand reach to help and it began shaking too. She looked closer at the man he was old and frail. Through the helmet, she can see the struggle on his face.

The sound of the fighting had died, but a new sound came, a voice calling out. Bonnie looked over the ledge to see this strangely familiar voice. She saw that someone had was approaching Ron, and calling out to him. She looked to discover it was Kim.

Bonnie didn't know whether to be afraid and mad at this. Kim now knows about Ron, how long before she finds out about her. Bonnie raised her had up without thinking, she felt some of the hard plates on her skin slightly rise up. Before she could go any further, the old man's hands suddenly dropped. She looked at him pulling her arm back. She say him breathing heavily, he seemed to be exhausted.

The man regained his composure and stood as high as he could, them he turned to her his cold eyes beaming into her.

"It is not time," he said. These words didn't seem to be directed at her, but thru her.

With nothing more to say, the malevolent man slowly rose into the sky disappearing into the night sky.

* * *

Bonnie was unsettled by the events that have happened over the past few days. Since her powers first emerged, she had kept it secret from everybody, to the point where she almost forgot she had them. In some cases, her powers had come out, like her encounter with Gill at Camp Wannaweep and the giant dachshunds in Bavaria . It was fortunate for her that her powers usually started changing her on her arms. They were covered up on both occasions.

Bonnie brought her little stuffed rabbit close to her and hugged it. How long before someone finds out about her secret, how before she can no longer hide it.

* * *

Ron stared aimlessly at the wall ahead of him. He had just been released from a mind trap, now finding himself back in the hospital, still in his bed.

He somehow remembered something he'd rather forget. He remembered what happened to Monkey Fist that night at Mount Middleton.

The savage beating he'd given Monkey wasn't why he wanted to forget, as frightening as it was. It was the unrestricted anger he felt that made him forget. It was an anger so great he stopped caring and would destroy anything in his way. He felt it every time he lost control, nothing was sacred.

Despite the unbridle rage Ron has not yet killed anyone. He somehow understands why. Somehow, he can feel what his victim is feeling. While as the beast, he can sense other people's emotion. Every time he felt the overwhelming fear from his victim, he was drawn back. It was like their terror was a line strong enough to pull him back to the surface.

"Ron," called out his mother. He didn't respond. "Ron? Ron? Ron!"

Finally, Ron snapped out of it when he felt someone shake his shoulder. He turned to see his mother.

"Are you all right?" she asked

"I… I don't know," replied Ron.

"How are you feeling son," came another voice from the other direction.

Ron turned to the other side to see his father, and then her looked down and replied, "I don't know… It's… I don't know. I'm just scared and confused."

"That is a perfectly natural response for what you have been thru," spoke another voice from the doorway.

The stoppable family turned to look finding a bald man in a wheelchair wearing a tan suit. Behind him was Mrs. Dr. Possible in her doctor's coat.

"You," spoke Ron softly immediately recognizing the man.

"I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself," spoke the bald man. "I am Professor Charles Xavier. I am a psychiatrist. I've come at the request of Dr. Possible."

Mrs. Possible resisted the urge to look down at the man for his blatant lie, instead she smiled.

"You're not a figment of my imagination, are you," asked Ron?

"No," laughed Charles, "I am very real."

"Ronald," called his father.

Ron just turned away looking down at his lap pondering what has happened to him.

"I know this my seem sudden," spoke Xavier, "but I would like to speak with Ron in private."

Ron's parents just glanced over the Xavier, thinking of how sudden this came up. Then they glanced at each other wondering how the other felt on the matter, both felt the same, unsure. Finally, they looked at their son and the answer became apparent. Ron seemed to be inattentive, lost in a way as he blankly stared at his lap.

"We'll be outside," said Mr. Stoppable.

"I can take it from her Anne," said Xavier before moving himself forward into the room.

Stopped by the bed Xavier waited for Ron's parents to leave. He gave Mrs. Possible a reassuring smile before she closed the door.

"Try to prepare them for what's coming," said Xavier to Mrs. Possible as she closed the door.

Mrs. Possible, although it had been a while, learned to tell the difference from his voice and his thoughts, but it was quite obvious by his words that he had projected it into her mind. She paused briefly before closing the door.

There was a moment of silence As Xavier looked at Ron as his attention was on his own memories. Xavier could sense he was trying to make sense of everything that has happened in the last couple days, but he couldn't get the pieces to fit.

"I know you've gone thru a very troubling ordeal these last couple days," spoke Xavier.

More silence followed before anyone spoke again.

"I don't know what I am anymore," said Ron dejectedly still staring down at his lap.

"Don't be discouraged, Ronald. There is hope."

"What kind of hope is there for me? They say I'm a monster."

"They say there is a monster. They never said you were it."

"I know I am!"

"It doesn't have to be that way. I can help you."

"How?"

"I can teach you, show you how to take control of your abilities so that you don't have to be that monster."

Ron wanted to believe that what Xavier said was true, that he could somehow control this ability he had, but it was hard. After how hard he tried people still got hurt because of him. It was hard to forget especially since the attacks were so vivid in his mind.

Ron's head suddenly piped up. There was another presence in the room with them. One he was very familiar with and it was calling out to him. Although it wasn't a shout, it called out to him. Ron looked over to Xavier and saw what was calling out to him, standing on the bald man's knee.

"Rufus," called out Ron softly.

Rufus made an audible, "Hi." as he waved at Ron.

"How," began Ron, "they…"

"I asked Ann… sorry. Dr. Possible to bring him. Rufus has told me many great things about you," said Xavier before handing Rufus over to Ron.

Ron strained a bit as he accepted Rufus and placed him on his lap. The two stared at each other, Ron unsure what to say after all that has happened and Rufus gathering his thoughts to talk to his friend. Rufus started first by leaning a paw against Ron's body.

"I'm okay buddy," responded Ron.

Rufus backed up and let loose a glare of distrust toward him.

"Okay so I'm not okay. But what can I do."

Rufus suddenly pointed and Ron followed it looking upon Xavier.

"Rufus has spoken very highly of you," responded Xavier. "He is also very concern for your wellbeing."

"I don't know," stammered Ron. "I mean, I don't even know what's happening to me."

"You are going through change."

"Ain't that an understatement?"

"Perhaps 'change' wasn't the right word. You are evolving, becoming something different altogether, but still remaining as yourself."

"Isn't that an oxymoron, you know, putting two words together that mean totally opposites?"

"You can't keep running away," said Xavier trying to keep Ron on the subject at hand.

"I know, but…" stated Ron as he trailed off.

"I can help you, Ronald. You just have to want it."

"I do want help."

"All you need to do is ask."

Ron looked away for a second before looking down at Rufus.

"What do you think buddy?" asked Ron to pet companion. "Think he can help me?"

Rufus looked over to Xavier and gave him a scrutinizing eye. He scuffled over to the edge of the bed to get a closers look. Xavier couldn't help put smile at the pink rodent's observation. Rufus finally looked back at Ron and with a hearty smile nodded to him.

"Well if Rufus trusts yah I guess I can," said Ron to Xavier.

"You put a lot of faith in his opinion."

"He's one of my best friends. If you can trust you're friends than who can you trust?"

Xavier smiled again at Ron's wisdom. He truly was a kindhearted soul; hopefully he could overcome his ferocity that his powers have endowed him with.

"With that settled it time for the next step."

"What's that?"

"We tell your parents?"

"What!"

* * *

Ann Possible waited patiently outside Ron's hospital room with his parents. She was worried about Ron. She knew what would happen if Ron agreed to Xavier's offer. As much as she knew about her friend, she didn't want to see Ron go.

She looked up at Ron's parents seeing their concerns as they held hands.

"John, Pam," called Mrs. Possible. They looked at her with curious eyes.

"Ann," called out Pam.

"There is something you need to know about Ron. He's… going through some changes."

"What kind of changes?" asked Mr. Stoppable

"I think it would be better if Ron told. It may be something you might be ready for but, it's something you need to know."

"If it's so important why can't you tell us?" asked Ron's mother.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Believe me it would be best if you heard it from him." There was a moment where they stared at each other trying to trying to understand what was being said. "Ron's going to need your support. What ever he is going thru he will need you to be there for him."

"He is our son," spoke John boldly. "We will love him no matter what."

Ann just smiled at their devotion to their son.

Just then, a knock came from Ron's room.

* * *

Hours have past since Ron's talk with Xavier. Now, he sat in a wheelchair in Kim room, which just so happened to be right next door to his. He waited patiently, working his thoughts as Kim rested so that he can tell her with stumbling over his words. He needed rest himself but he wanted to be there when Kim woke up.

He felt obligate to tell her after telling his parents. After all the effort she went through to get him back, after all the adventures they had been through, he had to tell her.

Rufus sat on his lap as glum as Ron. He felt his blight and sorrow of all the events that have happened recently. He wanted to help, but he was just a small little animal.

They had lost all track of time as they waited but eventually Kim began to stir. Rufus was the first to notice. He looked at Ron but he still lost in thought. He acted on his own giving Ron same more time to think.

Rufus darted along, scurrying from Ron's lap to Kim's bed. He stared at Kim afraid of the next action he was about to do, patting her on the face. It was enough to wake her.

Kim blinked into consciousness. She shut them again as her brow wrinkled down. She sat up as her hand slowly reached over to hold her head. The throbbing pain she felt before was still lingering, though it had greatly subsided, it still bothered her.

"Kim," chirped Rufus gaining her attention.

Her eyes met with the pink wonder. He turned to Ron almost forcing her to do the same.

"Ron," she called softly after noticing him.

Ron was still within his thoughts. He hadn't heard Kim nor did he notice Rufus had left him.

"Ron," she called out again, this time loud enough to gain Ron's attention

"Kim," he called out as his eyes met hers.

* * *

_AN: I think you all know whats going to happen next. You knew it was coming since the beginning. This will be the first time I've come up with a title before I've completed, or started with its chapterSo, next _"Ron's Decision"

* * *


End file.
